To Each Their Own
by Gadien Elf
Summary: COMPLETE! NEW ENDING ADDED: June 11th, 2007. Legolas centric. War comes once more to Middle Earth not only fought on the battlefield, but close to home and heart.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Title: To Each Their Own  
  
Description: Yes, this is a Legolas romance. If you do not wish to be bothered by another one...then do not read it! Legolas and the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel meet. Despite wishes from both sets of parents the two refuse to part. May or may not have a tissue ending...not quite sure yet.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Let's put it this way.... The only character I do own is Sowen. So unfortunately, Legolas is not mine.  
  
Before the Party  
  


            Legolas sighed; the green comfortable grass against his back was inviting and cool as the sun set on another uneventful day in Northern Mirkwood. Despite the prayers of the Prince for action against orcs, spiders, anything out of the ordinary; the Valar delighted in tormenting the young elf with days of solitude and meetings with his fathers councilmen.  
  
            Standing, the young prince gathered his quiver and bow and quickly walked back toward the palace. His cerulean eyes swept the horizon as his elfin ears picked up the sound of hooves in the distance. Quickening his step he met his father on the steps leading up to the palace.  
  
            "Ada, were you expecting visitors?" he questioned his father, looking into the distance as the white horses and banners became apparently visible through the overhanging trees.  
  
            "Come now Legolas, you have known of the Lorien elves visit for quite some time. I suggest you ready yourself for the feast it to take place in a few hours." The king suggested as Legolas nodded sullenly, walking into the large carved doors being opened to allow him entry. Marching down the corridors to his room he closed the door lightly behind him as he began to dress. Formal attire was usually lost on the young prince, so the native colors of Mirkwood would do in his eyes. Donning the olive leggings and the green and brown tunic he left his quiver and bow behind he readied himself to greet the visiting elves from Lothlorien. A realm not unknown to him, he'd only visited a few times running errands for his father.  
  
            Golden trees surrounded one from miles around; the fresh earth instilled a novel smell to the air as the passerby traveled through the woods of the Lady of Light. Mirkwood was much like Lorien by ways of forest; most of Legolas' days were spent idly climbing trees easily from branch to branch to avoid long lessons taught by his mother. The thought of her brought a smile to his lips as he left his room, heading for the main hall.  
  
            "Mae govannen, Haldir o Lorien." He said with a smile, clasping his friends arm in his hands as the elfin archer faced his friend.  
  
            "A, Vedui Legolas. It has been far too long mellon nin. We have missed you on many of our adventures." The tall blonde elf regarded his friend with indifference as they stood talking about the company's journey from Lothlorien to Mirkwood.  
  
            "Orcs are in greater number around out borders, I am surprised that you did not encounter any." Legolas stated, sitting with Haldir at the large formal table.  
  
            "I said we did not have many problems Legolas, I did not imply that we hadn't run into orcs. But they were few and far between, and they held no match for the Guardian of the Golden Wood." He bragged pointing to his bow on his back with a grin as he lifted a goblet of wine to his mouth.  
  
            "Still thinking highly of yourself are you? We shall see about that." The Sindarin elf warned as he rose. "The day is much too lovely to spend indoors Haldir, what say we continue this discussion outside?" He offered, but his friend held his hand up with a shake of his white head.  
  
            "No thank you mellon nin, I am weary from the travel. Perhaps later once I've cleaned up a bit." He stated, bowing slightly to the prince in his comical way as he made a straight path to his room.  
  
            With a smile Legolas wandered out of the palace and back into the gardens. The smell of flowers hung in the air and the overlying trees created a shaded canopy, and Legolas stretched himself out on a branch as he watched the sun set in the west.  
  
            Authors Note: Wow...this chapter was a stinker! I had to start somewhere!  Read and review please....even though there really isn't much to review.....or to read..... Make me feel happy. This is my first LOTR fic, but not my first Fic. My other name is JeanOConnell195, feel free to check them out.

~Jean


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and Meetings

Title: To Each Their Own  
  
Authors note: Yes I promise that this chapter and the following chapters will be even better that the first intro chapter...I apologize for that one again by the way. :)  
  
Chapter 2: Dreams and Meetings  
  
The forest had an earthly odor, and the smell of sun-warmed soil filled her lungs as she took a quaking breath. Somewhat hindered by the protrusion of a long, wooden object imbedded within her shoulder. Piercing muscle and flesh, the arrow, horribly crafted by the minions of the Dark Lord, projected outward. Horsehair encircled the end in columns each three and a quarter inch in length. Sunlight filtered through the treetops, casting spotted shadows on the rocks and dirt under her brown traveling boots. The woodland realm was painted in autumn, golden her surroundings. With a staggering step she continued on. Through pathways only know to her kind, for many an unknown traveler had been lost in the woods outside Caras Galadon. Falling to her knees but once pain riddled her elfin body and her eyes had turned from silver blue to a deep, intense aqua. The color of water out at sea.  
  
            She could hear the footsteps behind her, gaining. Getting closer. They were very defined in their schemes, staying in the shadows of the great trees, herding her where they will. The journey through the dark would be perilous, she knew this. But one way or another, she much reach Lothlorien. Before nightfall if at all possible. Lifting herself from the warm ground with a totter, she pulled out the two long knives that accompany her on all of her adventures. Steel borne into willow wood, the intricate designs of the Silvan language engraved on the weapons were identical. Covered in the black blood of the enemy she wiped them both against the tattered deep green of her tunic, attached at the collar of her traveling attire by a leaf shaped pendant of the richest silver.  
  
            She wouldn't make it. The goblins drew near; quickly showing advanced audacity in small patches of light as their hunger drove them to near devastation. With her superior hearing capabilities, she could almost hear the reverberating grumbles of their innards, the noise was gone, the silence deafening. Their metal armor clanked ominously as they walked with a hurried pace. The long and crudely shaped pieces of jagged metal they used for swords the carried were hardly any match for the experienced weapon making skills of the Elves, but far be it from her mind to consider that immortality could not withstand a blow with cruel motives.  
  
            Replacing the long knives, she reached for her bow. Made out of the finest wood, it was crafted with long and flowing spirals and elfin designs. Adorned with golden paint in the fashion of those in the higher Northern Realm, akin to the Elves of Mirkwood. The quiver at her back shone brightly with the came decor, and unremitting supply of yellow and green colored arrows faced the light as she turned to fight. Looping her arm through the center of her bow, she reached tentatively to the mauled piece of wood emerging from her shoulder. Snapping it off near the wound, she winced as it began to freely flow around the area where the lumbar tipped with steel met flesh. Tossing it aside, she reached back to draw her arrow. Notching it with lightning speed she stood, waiting. Her well- trained stance, taught to her by the lord of her land showed her experience with her weapon of choice.  
  
            The first hideous creature appeared, his stout form slipping into her horizon. A dull note filled the air, followed by a screech as the arrow left it's taut string, flying through the air to it's appointed target. Striking him down, the arrow had barely reached it's point of contact before she had another, notched and ready to go. By droves of five they came, all from the same direction as the one in front of it. Cries of alarm and pain filled the serene and once becalmed air of the golden woods. Arrow after arrow, screech after screech, time and time again she hit her target. The pain in her pulling arm was intense; she'd in fact never known such pain. Being immortal does not by all means clarify, for they too are subject to the tortures of the body. It became inevitable then, that the long knives were to come in handy. Unsheathing them with quick reflexes, she spun each only once. Dipping and diving, far too graceful to be considered a battle stance she stood, the first three coming at her from the front. The assault was wasted, and with fierceness borne of defense, she struck them down. Twang, screech, the sound of flying doom was heard, but too late. Another arrow, foul as the first found its way, not into her shoulder, but side. Twang, screech, and thud. Another. Pain was all she knew. Loss of love and the sorrow following after held no comparison as coldness drenched her soul.  
  
            The monster howled in victory as they closed around the befallen elf. Shooting up with speed unknown by man she sat. Beads of sweat streaked down her forehead and cheeks, the salty taste upon her lips. Quiet were her surroundings. The horrid images fleeing from the room as the last ounces of daylight streamed from behind the wooden intricate doors. Standing, she made her way to the balcony and lingered on the rail.  
  
            She was not one to take a nap in the middle of the day but her travels from Lorien to Mirkwood had claimed some of her strength, and she resigned to the fact that rest was needed before she met with the King and Queen of the Northern realm. Her thoughts were jarred as a servant tentatively knocked on the heavy wooden doors.  
  
            "My lady? It is time to dress for the feast." She said, walking into the room to find the young elf looking out at the vastness of Mirkwood's forests.  
  
            Sowen sighed, turning to the other elleth as the prepared herself for the dinner. Many minutes later, arguing could be heard through the surrounding halls and the forest floor outside of the room as Sowen went to war with the elder elf.  
  
            "But I do not wish to wear anything formal, I do not want to draw attention to myself. My leggings and tunic will suffice." Sowen stated, crossing her arms in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the intricate dressed laid before her.  
  
            "A lady of your stature should wear a dress, leggings are for the men. You will wear a gown." The servant named Illith ground out as she stood her place, hands akimbo, her foot lightly tapping on the wooden floor. "Pouting will get you no where, and you will be late. Come now, my lady, choose a dress."  
  
            With a sigh, Sowen picked out the simplest of the garments. The dress was not terribly low but, coming to rest on the collarbone; little patterns of golden leaves crisscrossed along the edge and down the front to the waist, wrapping around in a circle to meet in the back and turn upward again on each side of the clasps. The sleeves were well knit with a ribbon tied around each at the elbow, letting the material flow out to a wide expanse giving the wearer freedom to use her hands without having to worry about the dress getting in the way.  
  
            The maid fixed her hair up into the traditional half elfin style with two braids on each side meeting as one large braid in the back. Her hair traveled in golden strands ending in ringlets beneath her shoulder blades. "See, my lady? Once you clear away the dirt and grime, you are a sight to behold."  
  
            With a slight nod Sowen reached over to the desk and lifted her necklace up. A simple pendant on a golden chain, mithril surrounded an emerald leaf shaped stone, cut like the familiar mallorn leaves that grew from the large trees in the golden wood. It had long since become the emblem of the Lord and Lady's house and Sowen, being their daughter, was no exception.  
  
            Led from the intricate room into the wide hallways she smiled as her guardian and protector straightening his hair in a hallway mirror. With a nod she dismissed the maid and walked up behind him. "Haldir, it has been a long time since I've seen you spend so much time in front of a mirror." She jested seeing him jump and spin around with a hand on the hilt of the dagger he kept at his side.  
  
            "Don't you know better than to sneak up on an elf?"  
  
            "I was not aware that it was even possible in empty halls Haldir." She laughed, sliding her arm through his. "All I was looking for was an escort, would you mind?" She asked gently her melodic elfin voice had much the same reflection as Galadriel's on most elves and men, those who had chanced upon speaking with her.  
  
            "The banquet tonight will be something to fear and look forward too, it has been a long time since the Mirkwood elves and our own kin have been placed in the same room together." She stated, making petty conversation as they walked toward the great hall. The music began to get louder, and gentle voices could be heard with their sensitive ears.  
  
            "Do no worry, my lady, the king and queen are the most compassionate of wood elves I know of. Their son Legolas has taken after them nicely." Haldir commented as they stood at the entrance to the large dining hall.  
  
            "Legolas? I remember the name, but I did not think that he was the heir to the throne of Mirkwood." She thought remembering the stories of the war of the Ring, how one elf had represented all their kin in the fight for Middle Earth. Those times wore heavily upon her mind, for her mother and father had long since talked of leaving the shores of Middle Earth for the Grey Havens. Leaving Sowen to govern Lothlorien on her own.  
  
            "Legolas and I have known one another for many years, he is one of my dear friends as well as a friend to Lorien." Haldir spoke as he directed the lady toward the elf in question as he talked with Thranduil and Queen Lantalen. "Vedui, my lord and lady, and prince." The blonde elf grinned as he bowed to the royal family taking Sowen's hand in his. "May I present to you lady Sowen Gadien of Lorien, daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, lady of light."  
  
            The lord and lady nodded their heads and with a smile as she was introduced.  
  
            "I must thank you again for allowing us to stay here with you, it is good to see two elfin realms trying to once again be built as one." She smiled in a greeting and turned to the young prince and fabled archer of the Fellowship. "Vedui my lord, you are widely known to the people of Lorien for your bravery with the Fellowship, we all owe you a debt we cannot repay."  
  
Legolas stood speechless, his mouth suddenly dry as the elfin beauty looked up at him with eyes much to same color of his own. Golden tresses instead of blonde burned themselves into his mind as he faltered on what to say. Shaking his head he nodded his head low in her direction. "A pleasure I'm sure my lady, it is entirely our honor to have you and your party as guests in the house of Mirkwood." Movement became inevitable as he fidgeted with his hands hidden behind his back.  
  
She smiled at his nervousness and made a mental note to herself. It would be all too easy to play with this Prince of Mirkwood she thought, but immediately dashed the notion. She was here to make the wood elves allies, not break the heart of their beloved prince. As if saved by time, dinner trays were brought into the main hall filling it with enticing aromas, and the guests began to seat themselves accordingly. Thranduil immediately took note that the Lorien elves sat to his left as the wood elves sat to the right. Turning to Sowen he offered her his hand. "Would you sit next to my family and I? Haldir is most welcome as well. If we are to set an example to our people then we must show that we can at least tolerate one another." He spoke with wisdom in his voice and manner and she could do naught but accept.  
  
"It would be an honor my lord." She beamed and pulled Haldir to join her at the head of the table. Conversation instantly rose as the Lorien elves noticed that their lady was seated with the royal family, but were quieted when the king made the toast and the feast began.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner ended quickly, and discussion arose. The younger of both houses endured several mind-numbing elves bent on questioning everything they were planning on doing.  
  
"So, when Galadriel and Celeborn leave Middle Earth, you will be Lady of Lorien?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"But you are so young, it hardly seems possible that the Lady of Light would allow one so... inexperienced to rule in her stead." Another male voice called out from the group of Mirkwood diplomats that had surrounded Sowen, bent on having every query answered.  
  
"I believe my mother is doing what is best, it would hardly seem right if King Thranduil and his wife were to leave these shores and one of you were installed rather than Prince Legolas would it not?" She countered, seeing the indignation on their faces.  
  
"Prince Legolas is a different matter entirely. Much more mature, he knows the ways of the people and how to be a tactical advisor if need be. He fought in the War of the Ring as one of the nine. I daresay no elf, man or halfling could ever speak ill of his actions as a leader." Another pointed out leaving Sowen once again in the middle of a heated discussion with no means of escape.  
  
"I did not mean to belittle the prince's abilities, I only mentioned that it would not be the noble decision of the king to allow another to rule in his place that was not his son. Despite the rifts between us, we elves believe in much the same. Because of the fact that I was not born a son means nothing to my parents, and I will rule once they leave Middle Earth. It is not a question of maturity but a matter of honor." She spoke loudly, causing many of the side conversations to stop and turn their blonde and dark heads, including those of Haldir and Legolas.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, lords, the air has become too thick." She bowed low and exaggerated as she turned from the group and walked out into the cool night air.  
  
"See Legolas, she's a diplomatic as an elf can get. Until you get her riled, which I recommend doesn't happen often. She has a bite...that stings." Haldir stated, turning back to the discussion. Turning back around, the prince was gone and the guardian went back to his own thoughts with a grin.  
  
Authors note: Mollie...if you ever read this story this next chapter is for you. Seeing as how I know you'll enjoy it! Remember, READ AND REVIEW. How will I know the story is good unless you tell me?  
  
~Jean


	3. Chapter 3: Walk in the Park

Title: To Each Their Own  
  
   
  
            Notes on Chapter 3: I do believe I will have loads of fun with Legolas in this chapter, dedicated to my best friend, and hobbit, Mollie.  
  
Chapter 3: Walk in the Park  
  
The cool night air was a blessing compared to the tight confines of the dining hall, and as Sowen walked beneath the trees she seemed more at peace with herself than usual. The dream from earlier that day still haunted her mind and her brow furrowed with thought as she contemplated what it could mean. Having Galadriel as her mother was a blessing and a curse, and in her almost three thousand years she hadn't yet found what abilities she had gained from the Lady of Light. Foresight could be one, in which case the dream could have been a warning.  
  
"I admire your spirit my lady, the diplomats of Mirkwood are a headache to the royal family as well as visitors." A suave and gentle voice came from behind her as she quickly turned to see the Prince of Mirkwood's gleaming eyes.  
  
"I did not mean to startle you my lady, I only wished to compliment you on the branding impact you had on those elves. They will think twice before trying to outsmart someone of your caliber."  
  
With a sly grin and a raised eyebrow, she turned back to the sight of the forest in front of her.  
  
"You did not truly startle me my lord, I was merely lost in my own thoughts. One would think that the Prince of Mirkwood would welcome the advisors' council if he were to take command after his father journey to the havens."  
  
"Welcome is not the word I would use. They know nothing of the ways of Middle Earth, though fought as they have in the past, they merely decide to run things from afar. When I am king I shall escort my armies into battle; be a warrior as well as an emissary." He stated as his air of regal superiority made Sowen shake her head with a smile.  
  
"I wish you luck my lord." She said quickly, standing and making her way farther into the gardens.  
  
"Would you like a tour? The weather is lovely and I have found some time on my hands." The prince easily caught up with her in long strides as he offered her his arm.  
  
"Don't you think you should be getting back? As the future royal emissary and warrior to Northern Mirkwood I would hate to detain you from your golden opportunity to impress the councilmen." She retorted, trying to hide a smile as she kept her feet light and carefree, focusing on the path in front of her.  
  
Legolas winced at the remark, fascination filling his features as he slowed a bit.  
  
"You, my little elleth, are quite intriguing."  
  
Turning to look at him, a mocking smirk on her face she poked a finger into his chest.  
  
"I am no elf's elleth. I am Sowen Gadien, future Lady of Lothlorien. As is my title you may call me as such. Namaarie, Prince Legolas, future king of Mirkwood." She pushed past him and saw Haldir leaning against a tree; arms folded across his chest as he feigned interest in the patterns the bark had made on the trunk. With a devious smile she passed by his side as he righted himself to stand by his friend.  
  
"Did I not warn you? A bite that stings I believe were my actual words." He confirmed, placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder as they headed back toward the celebration.  
  
"What do you mean? I had her a moment away from eating out of the palm of my hand had you not interfered." The Prince scoffed, trying to mend his wounded pride.  
  
With a laugh the guardian elf led the way back into the dining hall as Legolas was pulled into the group of elder elves once again.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas' regal air however was put to the test as the council drilled him with many of the same questions as before, and some over again as the Prince of Mirkwood silently prayed Sowen had agreed to the tour in the gardens. It wasn't until his father announced that all parties make their way to bed that he sighed in relief, taking his leave of the elves as he spotted Haldir and Sowen heading toward their stay rooms.  
  
"Good night, my fair lady of light, until we meet in the morn. I shall humbly await the presence that you have gifted upon us tonight, for our walk tomorrow as promised." Legolas said aloud, catching the attention he had hoped for.  
  
"For thou my lady are as sweet as a drop of honey on the tongues of men and elves; thy skin a perfect alabaster shrine of light to the heavens. I will wait how ever long it takes for you to rouse the slumber from your eyes on the gentle rising of the sun, for our walk in the park."  
  
Having cleared his name with this elleth, as well as repairing his wounded self-regard, he bowed low and extravagantly in her direction walking from the room and into the darkness of the night.  
  
Hundreds of eyes seemed glued to the figures standing at the entryway, the lady's eyes wide with embarrassment as a blush rose from her chin to the tips of her delicate pointed ears. Turning she made her way quickly from sight, a chuckling guardian at her side.  
  
"You find something humorous about this, Captain?" She questioned loudly as she turned to face him with anger spilling from her icy blue eyes.  
  
"You and Legolas are much alike in your ways of retribution, I only applaud him for his courage." Haldir swallowed a laugh as he escorted Sowen to her room.  
  
"I hope you choke on your tongue you orc." She snarled, though a hint of a smile played her lips as she opened the ornate door and entered, closing it in the snickering guardian's face.  
  
Author's note: I wasn't going to make Legolas get back at her until the next chapter, but hey. The thought came and my fingers typed, and I hope you have enjoyed it. Once again I repeat myself! Please read and review! I won't know what corrections to make or what to plant in your minds next without your feedback!


	4. Chapter 4: Peace Unsettled

Title: To Each Their Own  
  
Disclaimer: Just like with every other chapter, I don't own any characters made by Tolkien!  
  
            To all my Tolkien purists: I hope I haven't offended any of you by not reading the books right away when I fell in love with LOTR, but that's just the kind of person that I am! I cannot stand sitting in the movie theatre, watching the movie, and knowing exactly what is going to happen to every single character, it really bugs me. I'm a surprise freak! Hoping not to rile anyone, I WILL be reading to books come this December 17th. He he he.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4: Peace Unsettled  
  
Mirkwood was a blur of activity as the Lorien elves began to aquaint themselves with the wood elves. To the king, everything was going as planned. The Sindarin elves would learn to accept their kin with the lightest of hearts or the alliance would be fruitless.  
  
"Where on earth did you learn such lyrical words Legolas? I would have thought you too conceded or battle hardened to burden yourself with such knowledge." Haldir mocked as he accompanied the prince out to the target field for a little friendly competition.  
  
With a laugh Legolas placed a gentle hand on his friends shoulder, raising his other to the sky in a long-winded gesture.  
  
"The sky hath no shade of blue to compare with the deep crystal of her eyes. The key is descriptive words Haldir. It is the only way to win an elleth's attention. Match something of theirs to a beauty of nature, throw in a few thou, thy, and thee, and you too will learn to affiance a she-elf." Legolas chattered, lifting his bow and stringing it with a twang as he attached the comfortable quiver to his back.  
  
"Speaking of the alabaster light where is your lady on this fair morning. Do not tell me you left her to the hounds of Mirkwood. Those delegates will stop at nothing to find a flaw in Ada's plan."  
  
"She sleeps my lord, and albeit dreads the moment of leaving her room due to the commotion you placed at her feet last night. I would watch your step if I were you, she's wily." Haldir warned doing much the same with his own weaponry as they prepared for a little friendly challenge.  
  
"I am afraid of nothing Haldir, you of all should know the things I've seen would instill fear in even the hardest of hearts." Legolas conversed, a shadow passing over his features at the remembrance of the Fellowship and their troubles.  
  
"I meant no disrespect Legolas, I only suggest that she is a force to be reckoned with." He smiled gently, laying a comforting hand on the prince's arm.  
  
Legolas nodded his blonde head, and turned his attention to the field in front of him.  
  
"Despite how much you brag, you have yet to beat me in my own game. Set up the field how you will mellon nin, I will give you the advantage."  
  
Haldir scoffed at his friend's self-affirmation as he headed out to prepare the targets for their early morning practice. The singing of a bow put Legolas' senses on alert as an arrow, tipped with white feathers stuck out of the tree he was leaning against, merely inches from his nose.  
  
"A bit full of yourself aren't we Prince Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood?" A euphonic voice shattered the tension as Legolas whirled around to meet the laughing blue eyes of the lady of Lorien.  
  
"That was not in any way facetious my lady." He scowled as he turned his attention back to the range. "I would think you still asleep, the sun has not yet crested the horizon."  
  
"Oh, with all the ranting about my perfection as of late I would have thought you eager for my company, great prince." She mocked coming to stand next to him as she watched Haldir move the targets where he would have them.  
  
"I was not informed of your skill with a bow."  
  
"Well you did not ask." She stated simply, turning to look up at him. Despite the arrogance and diplomacy of his words and stature he was handsome as elves went. Deep blue eyes, much as her own, careful of betraying too much information, but at the same time willing to bear their soul to any who would ask. A well defined jaw line and a face young and old at the same time showed the wisdom gained from many adventures, and the sagacity learned from his time spent in the company of the Nine during the War of the Ring.  
  
"It is most impolite to stare my lady." He stated not turning to fix his azure eyes on her face, but stayed facing the tree line as the sun peaked and the first rays of a new day bathed the land in golden luminescence.  
  
"Your lands hold a beauty despite being touched by evil."  
  
"Hannon le. (Thank you) Long have I dreamed to live in the trees as you do in Lorien. To be one in the nature of the beings that have been around longer than men and elves; to speak their language freely without candor of self consciousness or relevancy to ones surroundings."  
  
His voice sounded detached as he spoke lightly, a light breeze blowing as it touched both elves within. With a smile he looked down at her, lifting his bow.  
  
"Since you have indeed graced us with your presence my lady, do you favor some friendly games?"  
  
She nodded slowly, a hint of glee in her eyes as her lips curved at the corners.  
  
"It would be an honor, my lord."  
  
Haldir joined them, turning to both of them to go over the rules.  
  
"How shall we play?" He questioned, turning to Legolas after a small nod in his lady's direction.  
  
"No rules. If I hit a target, you both must hit it as well, in the same spot of course. Ladies first." Legolas extended his hand toward the targets and waited for her first shot.  
  
Sowen took an arrow from it's case on her back and notched it, her stance perfect as the cloak she wore around her neck tumbled about her calves as she took the entire scene in. Breathing deep and letting it out she fired, catching the target in the center. Lowering her bow she turned to her guardian and the prince.  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later the sun peaked above them as they walked to the target, mangled arrows hanging from it with one unbroken protruding from the center.  
  
"I daresay we've ruin more arrows in this one morning than I have my entire life." Legolas grunted as he pulled the shaft free from the target, allowing the other bits to fall to the ground.  
  
"Your reputation definitely proceeds you my lord, I fear we were unable to hold your record." Sowen sighed as she took out the arrowheads and placed them into a pouch at her side. "I will spend many more hours constructing new shafts before we go back to Lorien."  
  
"As will I." Haldir commented, hating to be beaten by both this elleth and Legolas.  
  
The walk back to the palace was silent as the three sat outside the courtyard in the grass. Legolas sat on the branch above the two Lorien elves as he looked off into the distance. Bird flew from the trees and a herd of deer jumped into the undergrowth. Squinting he climbed higher knocking bits and pieces of bark down onto the two sitting against the trunk.  
  
"Come now Legolas, how much higher will you go?" Haldir asked as he looked up, seeing his friend study the far edge of Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas struggled to see between the large trunks of the Mirkwood trees and the canopy of leaves, but a stench hit his nose as figures darted from one shadow to another in the safety of the darkness.  
  
"Orcs." He called, dropping from the branches next to them. "About 150 leagues away, we must stop them before they reach the city." He ground out, sprinting to the palace with both on his heels.  
  
* * *  
"What would orcs be doing this close to Mirkwood's borders?" Thranduil snarled, as several of the Border Patrol wood elves hung their heads.  
  
"It matters not Ada, they are within our borders. We cannot let them reach any of the outlying settlements." Legolas retorted as he took charge. "You two, go back to your posts. Take extra guards with you to stand watch in the western borders of the palace grounds. Ranien?"  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Run ahead but stay within the cover of the trees. I need to know how many and what their force is. Are they scattered and wandering or do they have something in mind, I need you to find out." Determination had set itself in Legolas' now steely blue eyes as he flung orders about.  
  
"Yes, my lord." He placed his hand over his chest in salute as he hurried out of the palace with the others running to catch up.  
  
"Is there anything my people can do to help, my lord?" Sowen questioned, pulling Legolas out of his thoughts.  
  
"Not at the moment, this is not the first time orcs have set foot within our boundaries. We've dealt with them before and we will do so now. All that is left is to wait for Ranien to return." He sighed, reattaching his quiver to his chest.  
  
" Well, Haldir?"  
  
"Legolas, have I even been one to turn down a fight with orcs?" He questioned at the prince's request, saluting him like Ranien had in the common elvish style among realms.  
  
"I am going as well." Sowen declared making both elves face her.  
  
"My lady, I must ask that you remain here. I promised your mother and father that you would be safe at all times while under my watch. I would hate to have them lose you like they did Celebrian." He placed a gentle hand to her cheek, his light blue-gray eyes pleading with her to stay at the palace.  
  
"Haldir, for every attack in the woods of Lorien I gave my aid, this will be no different. If our people are to see us befriend the wood elves one again we must not hold back in their hour of need. For this we would ask them to do the same." Taking her knives and turning them where she could easily reach them she turned to the royal family.  
  
"You need not do this to show us your loyalty, the house of Lothlorien will forever be our trusted friend and ally through your courage and want of seeing us brought back together." Lantalen spoke from her throne next to the king.  
  
Bowing low before the queen Sowen smiled. "It is not loyalty my lord and lady, it is honor. I cannot sit and wait for things to happen without my knowing at home. If we are to work together, I mist also be able to call this realm home. Therefore I must defend it."  
  
The group waited silently for Ranien to return, and as precious time slowly passed Legolas sighed and stood.  
  
"We cannot wait any longer." Gathering the guard around the palace he bid them all ready their horses.  
  
"Are you sure you're willing to do this?" He questioned to the golden elf as she stroked her mares nose gently, whispering elvish words of encouragement as she placed the saddle on her back.  
  
With a nod she mounted. "Perhaps with this alliance you will one day be able to live in the trees Legolas, until then the battles we fight to get there will be worth it." Nudging the horse into a trot she rode from the stables coming to rest by Haldir's side.  
  
"Promise me you'll be careful, I cannot imagine what the lord and lady will do to me if I come back without their daughter of light."  
  
"Worry not Haldir, I will be safe."  
  
The word was called and the group left the gates of Mirkwood into the clearly marked path leading into the forest.  
  
Author's note: Whew! Well...the only thing that will happen next is a FIGHT SCENE! Yay, my personal favorite next to mushy, lovey-dovey scenes. Don't forget to read and review guys! Next chapter will be a large fight scene, those of you who are squeamish, there WILL BE BLOOD AND STUFF! If you don't wish to read, I will post what happened before the beginning of chapter 6.  


	5. Chapter 5: Lost and Found

Title: To Each Their Own  
  


Authors note: There will be some gore in this chapter, since it's a fight scene and all. If you'd like to skip ahead to chapter 6 I will post a summary of what happened in the beginning for all of you who don't wish to read on. ~ Jean  
  
Chapter 5: Lost and Found  
  
            The silence was almost too much for the elves as the group of fifteen moved into the trees, abandoning their horses beyond the palace grounds. Each set of perceptive, pointed ears picked up no sign of any footfall of the enemy's marching. Clad in armor, the orcs were well rounded and formulated as they stalked the fair beings as much as they themselves were hunted.  
  
            "Ranien." The Sindarin prince gasped as the body of a fallen elf lay in the leaves a few feet head. He moved out to reach his friends side as a hand grasped his sleeve.  
  
            "No my lord, it does not feel right. Why would orcs leave an elf alone after an attack, something is wrong." Sowen whispered as she surveyed the scene with avid interest as Ranien's arm moved from underneath his felled torso.  
  
            The prince was torn as he watched his comrade try to crawl toward them, clearly showing broken legs and ribs as air was forced through his taut and blood stained lips. Haldir moved to Legolas' side as he watched helplessly, willing his friend to make a decision.  
  
            "We cannot leave him there, the trees do not speak of orcs clearly. If they were near we would have been warned. Let me go to him, you keep watch." He stated advancing from beyond the trees; an arrow notched on his bow as he pulled the string stretched to breaking, his breathing became labored.  
  
            Each elf knelt poised and ready, aiming into nothingness with their weapons as the guardian elf's feet caused a crackling sound atop the dry leaves that layered the forest floor. Reaching Ranien's side he quickly knelt next to the discarded Sindarin as a snap was heard.  
  
            With a cry, Haldir fell to the ground next to the younger elf as a metal trap clamped down with vicious force on his lower calf and ankle. Blood pulsed from the wound as he clutched the lead teeth as is sunk past muscle and flesh and lodged into the bones of his left leg.  
  
            Orcs came from all around them as the prince cursed, rushing to Haldir's side turning to fight, throwing his bow to the ground as he unsheathed his long knives.  
  
            Sowen went to the other side of the two injured elves, defending them both with advanced candor as the first onslaught of orcs charged the small group. Her own knives performed a deadly dance and as a wretched beast threw himself at her. She responded by spinning away and stabbing with her left hand, feeling its flesh ripping against her mithril blade. Pulling the lancet from his chest she kicked another in the stomach, meeting its back with both daggers as the brute landed at her feet.  
  
            Legolas felt his shoulder catch fire as an orc blade found it's way through his defenses, the cut; however shallow was painful and restricted much of the use in his right arm. Willing his mind to block out the pain he envisioned Helms Deep. The endless stream of Uruk-hai driving unmercifully at the ones defending the keep; the flashbacks giving him a need to fight as he spun one knife in his hand and slashed, meeting the neck of the orc in front of him. Parrying a blow from a long sword, he stabbed in and upward; the orc was lifted off his feet as the force broke ribs and pierced his heart.  
  
            Heavier footsteps moved toward them in the distance to the west as two elves fell to the ground beneath the trees. Two more were to follow as Legolas swung at the chain attached to the clinging trap on Haldir's limb. A satisfying clink was heard at it broke, and he swung the nearly unconscious Lorien guardian into his arms.  
  
            "Talion, lift Ranien. Make for the trees all of you, go for cover." He ordered seeing three more elves fall to the swift and deadly orcs, as another twenty became visible atop the hill. Cursing, he fled luring them away from the palace and settlements, turning to see Sowen and seven other elves fleeing behind him.  
  
            "We must double back to the horses using the trees." He growled as he threw Haldir over his shoulder and scaled the nearest trunk into the sturdy branches above  
  
            The others quickly followed suit as the confused orcs rounded the slope, looking in all directions for the vanished elves. Legolas stopped above them as he perched on a branch with Sowen, laying Haldir against the trunk.  
  
            "What are you doing?" Her breath coming in hard gasps as she watched the orcs pace slowed, seeing them begin to scatter in search for their would-be kin.  
  
            "We cannot run forever and they are spreading out. It will make it much easier to counter attack if we act quickly." The others gathered around in the treetops as Legolas spoke.  
  
            "Use the trees for cover, shoot and then hide, if you need to climb the trees for comfort. Talion, and Dimnarion, you stay here and cover us from above while protecting Haldir and Ranien. See if you can get this hideous device off." He ordered as he pointed to the metal trap, eyes scanning the floor.  
              
            "Slip down quietly, moving unnoticed if you can. Call out if you are in need of assistance or out numbered. And be careful. We need not lose any more friends today." Legolas said warmly, looking at the few left as he began to climb down.  
  
            "Where are you going?" Sowen whispered down to him as his feet landed silently on the dirt. He was running before he stilled from the impact and lifted his bow into his hands from the place he'd left it, notching an arrow and firing as a scream alerted the disseminated beings, seeing nothing as the prince ducked behind a tree.  
  
            The others followed, each leaving the tree all but the two standing guard with their bows taut and their eyes watchful.  
  
            Using the standing timber they followed their prince's instructions. Firing and hiding, several of the creatures lay on the floor before they themselves began to take cover. Using their own bows they returned fire, no where near the accuracy of the elfin race many of their shots missed to thankful prayers of Legolas  
  
            Dimnarion fired again and again as a thud hit his body. Kneeling on the branch he groaned as the shaft of an arrow pierced his chest. Breaking it off he knelt once more and notched another arrow, shooting but missing.  
  
            "Narion, are you alright?" Talion questioned, seeing the distress in his friend's eyes as he focused his eyes on the elf.  
  
            "It is nothing mellon nin, not the first time I've been struck with an arrow." He smiled as spots began to cloud his vision and pain began to make him feel cold. His lips bore a bluish tint as blood began to gather at the corners of his mouth.  
  
            "Narion..." he called out again as his companion's eyes rolled back and he fell from the tree, his body making a thud as it hit the ground unmoving.  
  
            Filled with renewed vigor, Talion drew a small dagger from his boot and tossed it haphazardly into the orc who neared the lifeless form, catching the foul being in the neck as he fell beside the fair elf.  
  
            Sowen gulped as she reached back for another arrow, feeling only three remaining in her quiver, not counting the one notched on the tight string of her bow. Turning and aiming she found her target and fired, seeing the orc fall to the ground. A snarl alerted her of another as she pulled, notched and shot again, catching the other in the chest. Falling back behind the tree she looked toward the elf next to her, finding him slouched against the tree, blood staining the tunic around the arrow in his back. She barely had time to notice the orc with his arrow pointed in her direction. She notched her own as they stood, fair staring at putrid as neither fired. She pulled her string back, and the orc did the same. With a frown she played the deadly game of chicken with the orc as she straightened her stance, taking a calming breath. Shooting quickly, the sound of her bow's familiar note rang in her ears as another clouded the air with dissonance. Her arrow found its mark in his forehead as his became imbedded in the tree behind her, nicking the tip of her ear.  
  
            Closing her eyes she leaned against the tree for cover as the sound of another approached. Notching her last arrow she turned and took aim, stopping short as her eyes focused on a fair face two blue orbs, unlike the yellow or brown of the enemy.  
  
            "Why did you not speak, I could have killed you." She snarled at Legolas as she dropped the bow to her side and looked around her. Nothing was left of the invaders, but their numbers were small as well. A wood elf limped over as a jagged gash ran the length of his hip to his knee, the tan of his leggings turned brick red with the staining of the fabric.  
  
            "We must count the dead and find the horses, I do not know how far we are from the palace with the moving and changing of the area due to the fighting, but we shall first focus on those that can be helped." A shadow covered his fair elfin face as his eyes began to turn gray and lighter with the heavy burden of death.  
  
            After piling the corpses of the orcs they found that all five were killed in the attack. Burying the dead as the prince spoke a quick prayer they gathered and helped the wounded into a small clearing.  
  
            "A stream lay down the hillside about fifty feet or so, we will make for the edge and stay there for the night; hope that the horses will find us." He spoke quietly as he carried Ranien, glancing back to see Talion supporting Herenion as Sowen aided Haldir.  
  
            An hour passed before the sun set and they reached the bank of the stream. Laying the wounded down close to the water Legolas tore his cloak for bandages and washing cloths to see to their injuries.  
  
            Moving to Haldir first, he gathered Talion and Sowen to his side. "This will not be simple. It will take all of us to pry the teeth open, but we will have to act quickly to flush the wound and staunch the blood flow." He lifted bandages and placed them between his teeth, picking up a loose stick and running it through the cool water as he knelt at Haldir's side.  
  
            "Mellon nin, bite this. It will help with the pain." He spoke into the guardian's wide eyes and blanched face as he placed the wood between is friend's teeth.  
  
            With a nod they positioned his foot upon a rock as they took the sides of the trap in their hands and waited for his signal. At the prince's nod they pried the trap open and tossed it aside. A muffled cry came from the Lorien elf's mouth as his world went black and he lost consciousness.  
  
            Picking his torso up and lifting his legs they dragged him to the stream, pulling the boot off and plunging the wound into the welcoming water. Squeezing the calf at the knee and pushing down, Legolas forced the blood to pour from the punctures as he attempted to rid it of any infection. Lifting the limb from the water they bandaged it tightly to keep pressure on the leg through the night as they turned to Herenion.  
  
            Doing much the same, they flushed the wound and wrapped it firmly as they lay him to rest beside Haldir.  
  
            "My lord, Ranien is gone." Talion called as tears welled in his eyes at the loss of another firstborn.  
  
            Burying him silently, the same prayer filled the air as Talion went to gather firewood.  
  
* * *  
  
            "My lord you should rest." Sowen's soft voice broke the stillness of Legolas' mind as he stared into the flames, wincing as she lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
            "You're wounded."  
  
            Legolas merely shook his head, eyes turning up to hers.  
  
            "How am I to be a leader if all I lead my people to is death?" He questioned as he turned away from her to focus once again on the fire.  
  
            "You fought well my lord, you have not lost any honor in the eyes of your people."  
  
            "I lead us into an ambush, I should have known. I should have seen the trap, yet I was too caught up in the fact that one of my companions was injured."  
  
            "Compassion does not make you weak." She said simply as she lifted his arm and tore an opening in the fabric. Taking a wet cloth, she cleaned the wound and wrapped it securely around and under his arm.  
  
            "Compassion for all, or none. The lessons of my father are ringing in my mind, the endless teachings of those who came before him for generations to prepare me for moments like these. But one cannot be taught the way to react when battle finds them."  
  
            Sitting next to him she felt the sorrow emanating from him as she reached a hand out to cover his.  
  
            "Do not condemn yourself for the loss of others for they willingly went into battle with you Legolas. It was their choice, not yours that decided weather they stay in a safe haven or venture with you to protect their home. With you Legolas, not against you. Take it as an encouraging thought for there is no greater reward than knowing that they were willing to give an immortal life for their land and prince." She said quietly as she felt his fingers twine with hers as they sat in the night waiting for the sun to rise.  
  


            Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I pray you don't get defensive about the elves getting beaten by simple orcs. You'll find out in later chapters that they weren't exactly simple orcs, but I won't drop any more hints. Therefore, you're doomed to finish my story and then reply to it! HA! Kidding, but I do love feedback, even if it's a comment on a word that I misspelled; believe me, I'm sure there are a few my retarded computer has missed. Talion, Herenion, and Dimnarion were my characters so I take credit for them. Anywho, don't forget to read and review, the next chapter is coming up tomorrow so stay tuned! I'll try to get one in per day.  
  
~ Jean


	6. Chapter 6: Delegations amidst Confusion

Title: To Each Their Own  
  
Disclaimer: We've been through this... I only own Sowen, Illith, Lantalen, Talion, Dimnarion, Herenion and that's it! I have been working on it, but until further notice Legolas isn't mine either.  
  
Author's note: *Update on the last chapter for those of you who didn't want to read the gore.* Those of you who did may proceed to the beginning of the chapter.  
  
As you read in chapter 4, orcs were moving into the western borders of Mirkwood. Legolas got everyone together in a very manly and "kingly" way and they moved against the orcs. With fifteen elves they figured on killing the foul beings in a few moments time, but when Ranien is found injured badly in an open area they suspect something is amiss. Haldir moves to help the fallen elf and is caught in a trap by the orcs, a metal one that is, and it's clamped onto his leg. Pandemonium erupted and the elves were taken by surprise as they fled using the trees for cover. Legolas' shoulder was cut into, elves named Talion and Dimnarion stayed in the trees to protect Haldir and Ranien. Orcs begin to fight back, Dimnarion is shot and killed, as are most of the elves left over from the previous battle moments ago. Five remain when it is over, and they quickly move to a stream before darkness falls. They fix up Haldir and Herenion, but Ranien didn't make it. Legolas and Sowen get a little closer together as he shares his feelings about the day and how he thought he handled things. If you want to read some cute stuff go back a chapter and skip the gore, scroll down to them sitting by the fire together. She puts her hand on his, and they make love. Ha! Gotcha, just kidding. Anywho, she tells him not to feel guilty and they sit together waiting for sunrise.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 6: Delegations amidst Confusion  
  
Haldir's eyes slowly opened as he found himself not in the forests of Mirkwood, but a lavish room surrounded by many concerned elves. Reaching a weary hand up to try and alleviate the pain between his temples he began to focus on the faces. Spotting Sowen he smiled as she came to sit on the edge of his bed, taking his hand in her small, soft palm.  
  
"It seems that our roles were reversed and I became the guardian, mellon nin." She spoke quietly as the worry of the last two days began to fade from here eyes and her shoulders gained the stature they once had as if a heavy burden had been removed.  
  
"I am sorry for not being able to protect you my lady, I..." he winced as he tried to sit up, pain shooting through his leg as he flopped back onto the pillows. "I neglected my orders from your parents and for that I apologize."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive Haldir. We are both alive. We will let you rest now." Standing, she ushered the others from the room as she met Legolas in the hallway.  
  
She nodded, and though no words were spoken an understanding was made as Legolas entered the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Haldir asked arching an eyebrow as the prince pulled a chair next to the bed.  
  
"You're late. You should have woken hours ago mellon nin, you had everyone worried. You look terrible."  
  
"I feel terrible." He commented with a wry smile as he placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I see it in your eyes Legolas, what news? How many lives were lost?"  
  
"Almost all, save you and I, lady Sowen, Herenion and Talion."  
  
"It weighs heavily on your shoulders Legolas, I can see you have not gotten much rest since then." Haldir spoke as silence filled the room.  
  
"These orcs fought like nothing I have seen before. One would think that with Sauron's defeat they would be divided, leaderless, anything but meticulous in their ways but we were wrong Haldir. They are different; some how changed."  
  
"Have you spoken of it to your father?"  
  
"I am currently late for our meeting, I only wished to see if you were alive." He jested, concern shining through the laughing blue eyes.  
  
"One of these days Elf, I will not be there to defend you. You will be out on your own with no one to turn to and it will be I that shall welcome you when you run crying for protection. You know how your father hates to be kept waiting, magnate."  
  
"Namaarie."  
  
Legolas stood and quietly exited the room to join his father and the council in the large library. Spotting Sowen at the door, the corners of his mouth turned up lightly as he remembered the concern in her eyes; the way her hand rested against his two nights ago.  
  
"My lady, are you waiting to seek council with my father?"  
  
Jumping slightly at the sound of his clear voice she turned and regarded him with a small smile as he stood next to her in front of the carved doors. Elvish inscriptions ran in arcs around the frame, and a large tree with the family symbol of a leaf lay imbedded in the deep brown wood.  
  
"Indeed my lord, he asked for my presence here as well as yours."  
  
Moments seemed to crawl by before the two were admitted to his father's library where council and king sat at a long table, each member facing them with scrutinizing stares. Two chairs had been placed in front of the table as the elder elves waited for the younger to seat themselves.  
  
"We wish to address the attack on the eastern part of our homeland. We are under the impression that the Lorien Captain was the instigator of the clash was he not?"  
  
"No, my lord Galengrist, Haldir's intentions were honorable in trying to rescue Ranien no matter who or what was lost in the battle." Legolas spoke quickly, seeing the anger in Sowen's eyes as she moved to speak but was cut off by the prince.  
  
"However, we cannot ignore twelve slaughtered elves." Lord Alchision spoke up as he stood looking at the two elflings in the chairs before them.  
  
"Blame should not be laid for the death of any, for it was a battle. There are no winning sides when you are forced to kill, and those who died did so willingly. There was no shame in it." Sowen spoke, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared into the cold green eyes of the elder in front of her.  
  
"Blame will be placed on who we wish my lady. Do not assume you can speak with the wisdom of Galadriel for you are not she, by numbered years or timeless lessons." Scolded the angry voice of Alchision as the king sighed, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"The prince was unwise to take command without a thought to the consequences. What should have been an easy fight resulted in the loss of twelve firstborn."  
  
"But my lord, the orcs were different. They..."  
  
"Hold your tongue. You may be the prince but you are not the king. You stand under our question, speak only when spoken to."  
  
"Yes my lord." Legolas sank lower in his chair, his once proud eyes fixed upon the floor as his shoulders weakened under the stress of the council.  
  
"Calm yourself Alchision, speak lightly for he may not be the king, but your lord is present." King Thranduil warned as the defensive speaker took his seat once more.  
  
"Speak of the orcs quickly Prince Legolas, time grows short." He snarled as he fixed his eyes upon the downcast heir.  
  
"They were different. They knew of our tactics; hiding in the trees for cover and the way we silently wait for any noise to alert us of their presence. Something ill is afoot with this breed and I know naught of how. I can only tell you they were prepared for us to send a small party. They were well informed." He spoke fluently, the words leaving his mouth with none of his usual emotion, talking as the title of a prince rather than a common elf.  
  
"How is this possible? Orcs have never possessed any knowledge of our methods."  
  
"I do not have any answers my king, but I can promise you that we were the only ones unprepared for the battle. This attack was planned, based on finding our weaknesses. Testing us systematically for holes in our defenses. They completely avoided the border patrol look outs and approached us from the north east."  
  
Legolas' calm demeanor caused Sowen to frown. He was legendary for his exploits with King Elessar, known to many as Aragorn, and regarded as a hero by all for his involvement with the War of the Ring. Her anger rose that they would treat a noble elf with carelessness without seeing him as he the leader he had proven himself to be time and time again.  
  
Hours later the council set them free from the confining room; to which both had been praying for since the meeting had started. A determined gait to his stride made Sowen follow him as he walked to his room.  
  
"Legolas, do not take to heart what they spoke of."  
  
"I never have." He ground out as he lifted his bow and quiver into his arms, strapped it tightly to his chest.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Ignoring her he stormed past. His eyes a smoldering dark blue as she became his silent shadow.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that when an elf is as angry as I am one would use common sense to stay clear?"  
  
"No." She commented behind him with a slight smile as his shoulders tensed and his pace quickened.  
  
* * *  
  
The fields were empty as the two arrived and Legolas immediately pulled an arrow and fired, hitting the center.  
  
"Legolas speak. What upsets you so?" She asked calmly sitting against a tree as she rest her head opposite the smooth bark closing her eyes.  
  
"I do not wish to speak." Twang and thud as the arrow split the other in the center of the target.  
  
"But you are speaking now, so tell me. Why do they not respect you as others do?"  
  
"What others do you talk of?" Twang, split, and thud.  
  
"All of Middle Earth."  
  
"Sowen, I wish to be alone with my thoughts, can you grant me no peace?" Twang, split, another thud.  
  
Sowen stood and moved next to him, laying a mild hand on his shoulder as he pulled back to fire again, feeling the tension in his arm. The arrow flew wide as it hit next to the others; outside the central colored circle.  
  
"You are a hero Legolas. You are the elf all humans talk of, with the stout and loveable dwarf at his side as he fought to save Middle Earth from its fate. You are the elf Legolas, not your father or Alchision. You should take pride in the things that you have accomplished in so little time."  
  
"A hero of what? A world that sits ready to fall into darkness once again? A kingdom I will never rule because of my father's stubborn council, idly making comments on the deficiency of my abilities to govern properly, keeping both Ada and my mother from the havens they so wish to travel to."  
  
"I can see it in your eyes Legolas, you have never wanted to rule Mirkwood."  
  
"You see wrong, for that is all I have ever envisioned." Twang, split, thud.  
  
Sowen smirked as he countered her and she trained steady eyes on his hardened jaw.  
  
"In all your two thousand nine-hundred and fifty years you still do not know what you want. You do not wish for a land that was not started by your own hand, one built upon the beliefs of another."  
  
Silence and tension filled the air. Twang, miss, and thud.  
  
"You may have missed your mark but I see I have not. Legolas, you have already spoken to me of what you have longed for and sought after." Turning she propped herself back up by the tree, which seemed to lean forward in attempts of catching all of the conversation in its entirety between the two elves.  
  
"You presume to tell me what I want?" He turned to face her, his angry eyes searching hers for some semblance of the things she spoke of so knowingly.  
  
"I presume to tell you nothing, only what you have already told yourself."  
  
"As Alchision stated quite clearly, 'do not assume you can speak with the wisdom of Galadriel for you are not she, by numbered years or timeless lessons'." He growled, turning back to the target as he notched an arrow and fired, hitting the center and splitting the previous shaft in two.  
  
"Just as you are not your father by guided hands or eloquent councilmen." She countered as she stood, inches from his frowning face as her eyes darkened.  
  
"I never have labeled myself as such, my lady."  
  
"Nor have I, my lord."  
  
Turning away again, his eyes became confused as he focused again on the target.  
  
"What are my wants and desires then, my lady."  
  
"'Long have I dreamed to live in the trees as you do in Lorien. To be one with the nature of the beings that have been around longer than men and elves; to speak their language freely without candor of self consciousness or relevancy to ones surroundings.' You once said." She repeated turning back toward the palace. Twang, miss, thud.  
  
  


Author's note: I do love making the lady the victor in some battles, though it is quite apparent that Legolas can hold his own in a debate. Anywho, as I have said before and will probably say again... READ AND REVIEW! I really appreciate you guys reading the story, but without you telling me that you have done so how will I know to thank you?  
  
Author's not to her friend Mollie: I the in the angry eyes thing just for you luv!  
  
~ Jean


	7. Chapter 7: Elleth as a Paradox

Title: To Each Their Own  
  


   
Chapter 7: Elleth as a Paradox  
  
            The moon settled low above the trees as the crickets began to chirp in the comfortable silence of the darkness. The prince sat pondering the words spoken to him two nights before.  
  
            *You should take pride in the things that you have accomplished in so little time.* Though her words held a believable persona, he was confused at the manner of which she spoke.  
  
            *You do not wish for a land that was not started by your own hand, one built upon the beliefs of another. *  
  
            He resigned to the fact that she was indeed right, a trait he found more she elves began to possess. Padded footfall drifted to his ears as he turned slightly, expecting the very maiden that haunted his thoughts. He was however pleased to see his mother settle next to him.  
  
            "What troubles you my son?" She asked as she felt the confusion and anger inside his soul.  
  
            "Why do they see only my faults rather than the things I have done right?"  
  
            "The council sees what they will, usually belying the truth pacify their own wants for the future."  
  
            "It is not fair mother, I have done everything to impress them, yet in the same instance I have done nothing to compensate for the wrongs of this realm." Sighing he leaned into her welcoming support, resting his blond head on her soft shoulder.  
  
            "You have not been one to be coddled Legolas, has she changed you so much?"  
  
            "No mother, she has not changed me. If anything she baffles me. I am unable to think clearly in her presence and she seems to enjoy taunting me to my wits end." He growled, lifting his head to stare at the stars.  
  
            "You seek council, but they do not speak in ways we understand. The answers are silent my prince; you must find the way to them on your own." She spoke knowledgeably as she took turned her blue eyes and dark head to the sky.  
  
            "When are they leaving?"  
  
            "Tomorrow with the rising of the sun. I have spoken to Lady Sowen and you will accompany them past the borders of Mirkwood to ensure a safe journey out of our woods. Your father has plans for you after their departure." Standing, she turned back toward the palace leaving the prince more confused than when she had arrived.  
  
* * *  
  
            The horses were prepared, and Legolas pulled an apple out of his pocket as he walked over to Arod. The horse whinnied to see his master with food and pawed the ground with his heavy foot as the prince stroked his velvet muzzle.  
  
            "Don't get too used to this." He scolded in a croon as the horse was saddled and led into the courtyard.  
  
            "Hannon le, heru en amin. You do need to accompany us, we have more than enough elves to make it home safely." Sowen stated as she sat atop her white steed, a certain highness to her as she paced herself regally aloft the large gelding.  
  
            "Yet it would be my pleasure to accompany you my lady. If not only to see Haldir not fall from his horse." Legolas quipped as they rode from the palace grounds and back into the forests of Mirkwood, heading southwest.  
  
            The journey was silent as the elves listened for any sign of the enemy as all eyes took in the forest around them. The trees were quiet, speaking naught of any danger and they visibly relaxed. Coming to the edge of the forest the group stopped as Legolas bowed lightly to Sowen.  
  
            "We enjoyed your company my lady, as always you are most welcome in Mirkwood."  
  
            "And we will await a visit from you and your elves in Lorien my lord, though with your fame earned in the Fellowship no elf or man could give the renowned archer anything but complete trust and respect." She spoke quietly as he turned and left, not understanding why his leaving brought a sadness to her heart. She had enjoyed his company in the days Haldir had been recuperating and his gentle smile and demeanor would be missed.  
  
            "Come my lady." Haldir placed a hand on her elbow and directed her horse to the front of the group as they headed toward the golden wood.  
  
  


Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to get this up, it was a tricky chapter to write. Anywho, don't forget to read and review and I'll be sure to get chapter 8 up as soon as possible!  
  
Heru en amin: My Lord (formal)  
  
Jean


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness Revealed

Title: To Each Their Own  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine other than Sowen really.  
  
            Author's Note: Don't forget to Read and Review you guys! I have found my Quenya/Sindarin dictionary so there will be more elvish in these next chapters! The meaning of the word(s) or phrase(s) will be placed underneath the paragraph it was written in. But... I won't repeat words that are used more than once, you'll just have to remember what they mean throughout the chapter! If I use it again in later chapters I of course will put the words up once more. Do not be offended if these are not correct translations, but they should have the same meaning.  
  
Chapter 8: Darkness Revealed  
  
            "You promised me the elves would be eliminated from the picture! I must get to the palace unhindered if the royal family is to fall." A menacing voice echoed through the chamber as a small Sindarin elf knelt opposite of a huge black throne.  
  
            "I...I did my lord...b-but they were still too p-powerful. The orcs m-must be made stronger."  
  
            "The orcs are being perfected; grovel at my feet elf!" The dark lord shouted as he stood, placing a large black leather boot on the back of the firstborn, shoving him hard onto the darkened floor.  
  
            "You forget your place. Do not ever tell me how to deal with my own forces or you will regret it. Get back to Mirkwood, make sure the elves suspect nothing." He turned his back on the elf, walking from the room. "Lord Sauron's death will be rectified, you can be sure of it."  
  
* * *  
  
~ Three years later ~  
  
            The mirror of Galadriel wavered as the Lady of Light closed her eyes. Evil was growing in the northeast; rumors spoke of a fear unlike any other. Orcs were spreading like a plague upon the realms of elves and men, taking them all to a time of darkness for the ominous fear of the unknown outcome.  
  
            "Amil? Mani naa ta?" Sowen questioned lightly as she saw the concern etched on her mother's face. [Mother? What is it?]  
  
            "Urqui." She said simply, turning to face her daughter. [Orcs.]  
  
            "They grow stronger by the week, covering more of Middle Earth with their disease as they spread from city to city. I fear for all of us in this time of great distress."  
  
            "I know of them amil, I know of their strength and knowledge in the arts of the elves."  
  
            "Nya yende. I will soon be sailing to the undying lands, as is your father. Middle Earth has grown full of peril and the elves alone cannot withstand this fight. We ask you to journey with us." Galadriel spoke quickly and softly as she fixed her blue eyes on her daughter. [My daughter.]  
  
            "I cannot abandon this place to the orcs amil; I will not leave Middle Earth until it is safe for those that stay behind. You and ada have taught me time and time again that when a soul is in jeopardy, abandonment is unforgivable."  
  
            "Our lessons seem to be imprinted on your mind Sowen. U sina ohta, i quendir lotesse la mahta er." She moved away from her daughter, lightly walking up the winding staircase that surrounded the trunk of the tree to their home. [In this war, the elves may not fight alone.]  
  
            Sowen's musing drifted to Mirkwood and the royal family as she seated herself next to the mirror, glancing down into the clear water. She frowned when it began to bubble and churn as images appeared.  
  
            ~ Mirkwood's magnificent forests flashed in a blinding light as trees were destroyed and trampled under the feet of orcs numbering in the hundreds. Arrows flew through the air in vain attempts to purge the land of the foul creatures, but the identities of the orcs resembled all too familiar faces. Smaller, pointed and shaped ears adorned foul mutilated faces with light brown spotted skin. Heads of dark knotted hair stuck out underneath helmets as they charged into the lines of the Sindarin elves, waiting for battle.  
  
            It flashed past the battle to a weeping city in a ruined palace as the king lay on a wooden pedestal in front of what was left of his people. His wife lay at his side; both blanched with death yet the contented looks on their faces made them look serene despite expiration. Legolas stood over them both as he wept openly for the loss of his family, as he became the rightful ruler of a wasteland.  
  
            Lothlorien become visible in rippling images as the trees were cut down for the fires of industry. Elves unaccustomed to fighting fled from the safety of their homes as fires raged through the Golden Wood. Resistance came too late as Haldir lead the attack against the onslaught of orcs; a creature stood in front of him as its sword plunged into Haldir's chest as he fell to his knees. The lines of worry left his gentle features as he collapsed on his side unmoving as the beasts, one by one, placed the elves into darkness. ~  
  
            Sowen blinked repeatedly as she stepped fearfully away from the pool of water, dwelled on the images playing repeatedly through her head. The fall of Mirkwood was too much to bear as she thought of the death to King Thranduil and his wife, and the loss of precious allies against this oncoming war. But for Lorien to fall just as Mirkwood was going to? Her people taken by shadows to be tortured and mutilated as Haldir was killed was all too much for the startled elf as she fell against a tree for support.  
  
            "Heri en amin?" Haldir questioned as he came across the distraught lady Sowen hours later. "We missed you at dinner, mani marte?" [My lady? (formal)] [What happened?]  
  
            "The mirror has shown me many things Haldir. We must talk." She stood, asking him to walk with her as they headed into the forest surrounding her home.  
  
            "Mirkwood will fall Haldir, I saw it with my eyes. It will fall and the king and queen will disappear with it."  
  
            "What of Legolas?" Haldir paled at her comment, knowing the mirror of Galadriel was not to be taken lightly.  
  
            "Legolas will become king, but there will be nothing left of Mirkwood fit to rule."  
  
            "You have seen more than that heru an amin, speak."  
  
            "Lorien will be destroyed as well. The orcs are different Haldir, they... they don't look like orcs. They stand up straighter; have longer strides when they run. They travel during daylight as well as night, attacking settlements on the borders of Gondor, Mirkwood and our own realm. Their ears are smaller and pointed like ours and their skin is not the dark color of most orcs. It is pale brown with darker blemishes. They held more elf-like qualities than that of the Uruk-hai."  
  
            "What of our defenses, why did we not fight to keep Lorien out of evil's hands?"  
  
            "I saw the battle, the orcs knew all of our strategies as well as where we were hiding for ambush. They enslaved all but a chance few who were slaughtered during battle."  
  
            "Sowen, I have grown up with you. You are hiding something from me." He countered, coming to stand in front of her as he placed his firm but kind hands on her shoulders.  
  
            "You were the first to meet the blade of the orc Haldir." She cast her eyes down to their feet, noticing the leaves of the golden trees formed a soft lining above the rich soil. Silent tears gathered in her blue eyes as Haldir sighed, pulling her into his arms.  
  
            "I have never once lost a battle against those putrid creatures and I swear to you, I will not let myself be taken by them." He promised pulling his body away from hers, cupping her cheeks with his palms as his thumbs brushed away her tears.  
  
            "Nya oselle." He smiled as he kissed her forehead. [My sister (not in the context of blood-kinship)]  
  
            "We must make for Mirkwood with all speed. We cannot let it fall to find out if the mirror is correct in showing that the great land will perish. The Royal family must be warned."  
  
* * *  
  
            Legolas' aching muscles strained as he lifted the charred wood from the remains of the burned dwelling. Crying of elflings could be heard by his ears for miles as soothing words from their parents tried to quench the fear of the children.  
  
            A soft cry was heard as the child's call for help became fainter.  
  
            "Nira ro na ilye tera?" a fearful voice questioned as the elves worked hard a freeing the younger elf from the rubble. [Will he be all right?]  
  
            "We can only do our best my lady. We will not stop." Legolas spoke as he knelt on the cold wet ground, placing his hand into a small hole two feet wide. His fingertips brushed against something soft, but he could reach no more than the top of the child's hair.  
  
            "Tumna!" Legolas shouted, as he stood again lifting away wood and stone before he knelt down once more, able to touch his shoulder. [Deeper!]  
  
            "Quente teler. Lavni hlar omalla." He begged as he pushed away boulders, reaching in deeper. He could feel his arm scrape downward against jagged piece of steel and winced as he grasped the little elf's arm. Pulling him out through the hole. The child coughed and hacked; his white face was covered in dirt as well as charcoal. The elder elves rushed forward thanking their prince as they took the elfling into they're arms whispering prayers of gratitude to the sky. [Speak little elf. Let me hear your voice.]  
  
            Falling back onto his heels he looked to the firmament and thanked the Valar for protecting the child as he stood and made his way to his men as they sat in the shadows; wearied by battle and travel.  
  
            "Come, we must get to the palace. If we ride through the night we will be at the gates by morning." Legolas growled as he mounted his horse, orc blood and dirt staining the flanks and chest as well as it's rider as the group of merely a dozen rode hard for Thranduil's palace; the burned village growing smaller in the distance.  
  
            Author's note: Now we're getting into some difficult plots! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review!  
  
~ Jean


	9. Chapter 9: Friends Return

Title: To Each Their Own  
  


Chapter 9: Friends Return  
  
            Mirkwood was abuzz with activity as several riders from Lothlorien were spotted just before daybreak. The royal family, minus the prince, stood in wait before the gates as the tired elves dismounted.  
  
            "Vedui heru en amin et heri en amin." Sowen greeted and she bowed before the king and queen, dirt streaking her attire and cheeks as Thranduil and Lantalen led their tired guests into the palace. [Greetings my lord and my lady.]  
  
            "We wish to speak to you about something of great importance." Haldir finished, as they were taken to their previous chambers from their stay long ago.  
  
            "Not now, you are all in desperate need of rest and nourishment. We will speak later in the evening when the Prince arrives from his scouting."  
  
            Giving in, the elves resigned to their rooms to wait for evening, in hopes they wouldn't be too late in warning Mirkwood about the advancing army.  
  
* * *  
  
            "Are you sure of it?" Thranduil's voice was forced as he took his wife's hand gently in his own as if to reassure himself that she was still beside him.  
              
            "The mirror rarely tells false tales my lord, though I wish it were not true, I believe your kingdom as well as your family to be in great danger."  
  
            "What can we do to avoid this...outcome?" He asked the young elf in front of him as the group was interrupted when the doors were tossed open, and a freshened prince of Mirkwood walked in.  
  
            Anger was set in his features, as was fatigue and a radiating sadness. Lines of worry had etched his young face causing him to look much older than his mere three thousand years.  
  
            "Pardon, my lady. Anything new Legolas?"  
  
            "Everything is the same, Ada. The orcs grow in numbers and have attacked many of the settlements outside of the palace. They have a strength that I have not seen in previous encounters." He stated as he walked over to the large ornate throne and smiled at Sowen and Haldir, seeming much younger in merely their presence.  
  
            "Come my son, we have much to speak of. And much to decide." The King offered a chair as time staggered on.  
  
            Sowen and Haldir did much of the speaking, their reasons for coming in such a hurry, and their agreement to aid Mirkwood by any means necessary in the upcoming battle.  
  
            "One question that lingers on my mind is the thought of the orcs looking more like elves. Is it possible that one of the missing border patrols has been taken captive?" The queen turned to Sowen in question.  
  
            "I know not my lady, but I do not believe that an one elf alone could spawn such an army."  
  
            "If one of our own has been captured, it is not a native to Mirkwood. All those missing have been found. Some alive; most dead. An elf would not go so easily and give up his life to become an orc." Legolas countered as his blue eyes began to turn a gray color, the handsome features clouded in the effort to keep control as he mentioned all he had seen in the weeks away from the safety of the palace.  
  
            "Do you have any suggestions on what we should do, Legolas?"  
  
            "Perhaps contact with an old friend is in order." Haldir suggested with raised eyebrows as he turned to the Prince, hope lingering in his eyes.  
  
            Legolas thought for a moment and nodded. "Gondor would be willing to help ada. Elessar would not easily forget our friendship in times of war; Mirkwood and the land of the white towers have long since been allies."  
  
            "Word must be sent quickly then. For any hope of Gondor helping us it must be done quickly. Let us rest a while, and enjoy the time we have here while we can. If Elessar will be willing to harbor our people, we will forever be in his debt."  
  
* * *  
  
            "Haldir, will you take it?" Legolas asked as his quill wrote Westron quickly as he prepared the letter for the King of Gondor.  
  
            "Yes my lord, I will ride as fast as possible and send word back when we've reached a decision." He nodded as the prince finished writing, sealing it with the lettering of Mirkwood as well as his name.  
  
            Sowen followed them both as they headed for the stables, the crisp morning air seeming to be an ill foreboding of the future as the trees whispered to the wind of evil approaching. They watched as Haldir mounted and saluted, then turned his horse to the southwest.  
  
            "Will you walk with me my lord? I wish to hear all of Mirkwood's troubles." Sowen asked as she extended her arm to the young prince.  
  
            With a nod, Legolas took her arm in his own and the two strode silently down the path to the gardens.  
  
            "Your father says that attacks happen almost every day. Why did you not tell us? With our alliance you know full well that Lorien would be eager to help a friend."  
  
            "It is not that simple my lady. All letters we have sent, as well as the ones who carried them have gone missing. Some we find tied to their horses and sent back to Mirkwood as a warning. But a warning of what we could not decide. Now we know."  
  
            His soft words made her heart cry out to him from the sorrow emanating from his voice and eyes, the anger underlying the fact that he himself was being defeated.  
  
            "Do not give up hope, Legolas. Times were even darker during the War of the Ring and you long ago destroyed that evil. Do not be so eager to retract now."  
  
            "But the War of the Ring did not bring death to my people. Most had already left to the Undying Lands, or were ready to. It brought destruction upon men more so than elves. But this Sowen...this threat is on my home. On my family." He stopped, turning to face her with resentment in his voice.  
  
            "It is upon both of our homes Legolas. My parents are leaving these shores, my mother first followed by my father and I will be left to govern Lorien in their absence. Without the Lady of Light the Golden Woods will fall, if not by the orcs before hand."  
  
            "Then we will both need to look after one another. Our homes...that is," he recovered as he sighed, looking to the distance. Large stacks of black smoke could be seen for miles as he turned back to her with a frown.  
  
            "Legolas, I don't know what to say that can help you. But I want to." She sighed as she placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. He eyes shone with pity as he turned away from her, his shoulder stiffening at her slight touch.  
  
            "I do not wish for pity Sowen."  
  
            "I do not give you pity, but I cannot help feeling sorry for you. I am an elf such as you Legolas. Do not tell me that you aren't in pain for I can feel it from here."  
  
            "I have worked for decades to hide my feelings my lady, they are my own business and belong to no other."  
  
            "Having feelings does not make you weak Legolas."  
  
            "What would you know of my feelings Sowen?" He growled, turning on her with frosty gray eyes. "You know nothing of what I have seen. Your mind only recalls the heroic things that my companions and I have done, the victory at Helms Deep, Pelennor Fields; they're all just stories to you. I lived those stories. I watched friends fall by the hundreds to the hand of the enemy."  
  
            "I know. War is hard on everyone Legolas, not just those who fought within the battles. Which elves ran to aid Rohan during the battle of Helms Deep? My elves.   My people fought side by side with you and your friends so do not presume to tell me what I do and do not know Prince."  
  
            "You would be mindful to watch your tongue, I am in no mood to deal with a breathless elleth."  
  
            "The only elleth that you leave breathless are those attached to your cloaks. Fawning over you like a priceless jewel when you are clearly not worthy of appraisal." She snarled and turned away from him when his hand reached out and snatched her upper arm, whipping her around to face him. His lips came crashing down on hers as his kiss dulled her senses. Pushing away from him she left to the safety of the palace, ascending the stairs quickly as she slammed the door to her room.  
  
            Legolas was left alone in the garden; his eyes held shut as colors flashed across the blackness with the effort to block her out of his mind. He leaned against a tree for support as he prepared to spend the rest of the night under the stars.  
  
            Sowen though of the incident in the gardens over and over, replaying the moment in her thoughts. Though unwelcome at first, she would give almost anything to have him kiss her again. Brushing away her wants and desires she concentrated on the task at hand. Waiting for Haldir to return wasn't going to be as easy as she first thought.  
  
            Author's note: Well I'm terribly sorry for making you guys wait so long. Easter was crazy and I've been kinda sick. Not to mention extremely busy with finals and everything else a senior in high school has to worry about! Anywho, sorry for the short chapter, and I promise that chapter 10 will be coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Letters and Findings

Title: To Each Their Own  
  


Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
Chapter 10: Letters and Findings  
  
            Haldir urged his mount faster as the White Tower shone in the early morning sun. The gates became larger as he made his way closer, and the king's guard stopped him before he was able to enter.  
  
            "State your business here, traveler!" The guard shouted as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword in wait for Haldir to reply.  
  
            "I am Haldir of the realm of Lothlorien. Long time friend to Elessar, your king! I bring urgent news from Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and seek council with Aragorn immediately." He shouted gruffly as he flashed the letter that Legolas had trusted him with.  
  
            The long knives at Haldir's back were stained with orc blood, and the guard noticed that his quiver was nearly emptied. The pointed ears became visible through the blonde hair and he snarled.  
  
            "We don't like elves 'round here. Save for Legolas. Go back until you can prove you came from Mirkwood." He discharged Haldir as he turned back to his post.  
  
            Haldir leapt off of his horse and approached the gates.  
  
            "Let me through, you have no right to keep me out. Legolas in trouble, and all of Mirkwood will fall without Aragorn's help."  
  
            "It is none of our concern." He snarled as he unsheathed his sword. "Stand aside."  
  
            Haldir rushed the soldier and slammed his elbow into his chin. Throwing open the gates before he was tackled.  
  
            "Take him before the king. We'll see if Elessar truly knows this elf." He growled as he wiped the blood from his chin, taking a rope off of his belt and tied the elf's hands forcefully behind his back as they approached the steps to the palace.  
  
            Aragorn was reading scrolls at a large table in the throne room as the doors were opened and a servant walked in bowing.  
  
            "My lord, an elf attacked one of the guards at the gate. He asked for an audience with you."  
  
            Behind him three guards led Haldir into the large room. Tossing the elf to the floor they forced a bow from him as one turned to the king.  
  
            "This elf was trying to gain entrance to the palace my lord, since he was not Prince Legolas I gathered you would not wish to speak to him." The guard with a bloodied lip stood proudly over the elf, hands holding firmly to the rope that bound Haldir's wrists together painfully.  
  
            "You know all races are welcome in Gondor, I should flog you myself. Out of the way." Aragorn snarled as he helped Haldir to his feet, untying the Lorien elf's arms.  
  
            "Hannon le, mellon nin." Haldir spoke quickly, laying a friendly hand on Aragorn's shoulder as he stared into the familiar gray-green eyes of his comrade.  
              
            "Leave us." The kings booming voice filled the wide expanse of the throne room easily as he offered Haldir a chair.  
  
            "No my lord, you must read this. It is from Legolas." Haldir refused as he handed the folded parchment to Aragorn as the king walked to his throne.  
  
            ~ Aragorn,  
  
My people and I ask for your help my friend. A battle is being waged on Mirkwood, one that we cannot fight alone. I beg for your assistance in fighting the orc armies invading my realm, and for you to take the women and children into Gondor for safekeeping. A swift reply will be most helpful. ~ Legolas  
  
            Aragorn's face went pale at the mentioning of the devastation of the royal family and the urgency of Legolas' written words.  
  
            "They need your feedback immediately Aragorn; time is of the essence." Haldir replied as he readied to take the note back to Mirkwood.  
  
            "Rest here Haldir, there are things we need to discuss. I will send the letter to Mirkwood, Faramir will willingly make the journey." Aragorn stated as he wrote quickly on a blank parchment, folding it and marking it with the seal of Gondor as he called the servant outside the door to send for the captain of the guard.  
  
            "We will assemble an army to help Mirkwood a quickly as we can, I ask you to help me lead them to Thranduil's realm. Faramir is trustworthy, he will get the letter to Legolas safely. Come with me mellon nin, we must prepare."  
  
* * *  
  
            "It will take two weeks to rally an army the size Legolas needs. But we must take the time; Legolas will have to wait."  
  
            "They do not have that much time Aragorn. We can still take half the men and leave in 5 days. That will give us a week before we hit Mirkwood's borders." Haldir pointed to the edge of the forest surrounding Thranduil's palace.  
  
            "That will give us 5,000 men. If the orcs are in great numbers as you have spoken of we will not be a substantial force. We must take the extra time Haldir, though I hate to make them wait any longer than necessary." Aragorn stood, stretching his aching back as he looked out of the large picture window. Darkness had settled over the land as night had found it's way into Middle Earth.  
  
            "We will start in the morning." He turned and placed a hand on Haldir's wearied shoulder. "It is all we can do."  
  
* * *  
  
            Two days had passed and word had not yet reached Mirkwood. Legolas feared that the message hadn't reached Aragorn and that help would not arrive. Tears formed in his eyes at the thought, and the possibility of what it meant lingered in his mind. If the note hadn't been delivered, it was a presumption that Haldir hadn't made it to Gondor.  
  
            In much the same place as the night before, the prince stared into the darkness as a large shadow passed over his features. He had become accustomed to the silence of the forest in the previous weeks as the trees kept quiet and moved away from the palace grounds slowly. Birds headed to the south and west, discouraging the elves that still remained in the realm wooded. Many families had left their once safe homes for Valinor, as elves young and old, day by day, passed into the west.  
  
            Sowen walked behind the prince, stopping to watch his shoulders stoop with the weight of the world. Despite feeling sorry for him, his kiss still ran fervent through her head as she approached his still form.  
  
            "I wish to be alone Sowen." He said quietly as he felt her presence.  
  
            "Well I do not." Walking to his side she sat gently, wrapping her green cloak around her shoulders in attempts of warding off the silence and desolation of the world around her.  
  
            "The trees do not speak."  
  
            "They haven't for quite some time. They move farther and farther away from the palace as the enemy grows stronger. Soon there will be no place to hide; no shelter from this storm."  
  
            "Any news from Hal-," she stopped, her voice catching on his name. "From Aragorn?"  
  
            Turning to look at her, his eyes spoke for him as the blue gray orbs bore into her own. He could feel her anguish at the thought of losing one so close and he merely shook his head.  
  
            "I have never met King Elessar, but from the stories I have heard he is a great leader." She breathed in slowly, the air shaking as it passed the lump in her throat.  
  
            "I always thought that being an elf was simple. That with the time we have on this earth we would learn all the secrets of the world."  
  
            "What secrets have you learned?" He asked as he turned to face her once again.  
  
            Sowen glanced at him. "Troubles pass in time. For those who have the time to wait."  
  
            "What of those who have no time?"  
  
            "I don't know Legolas, I haven't found the answer to that secret yet." She turned at him with a smile and was rewarded with a small grin, his eyes becoming blue once again.  
  
            Her heart grew to see him happy once again, even if just for a moment. They sat together in contented silence as the sky grew pale in preparation for dawn.  
  
            Hooves thundered in the distance as Legolas frowned and stood quickly. "That could be Haldir." His voice sounded relieved as he turned to Sowen and grabbed her hand, running to the gates as the weary rider all but fell from his horse.  
  
            "Faramir." Legolas shouted as he caught his friend before he hit the ground.  
  
            Dirt was plastered to the soldier's face and clothes as he looked up at Legolas with fatigued eyes. "A letter...from Aragorn." He smiled as he allowed the elf to help him to his feet.  
  
            "What of Haldir?" Sowen questioned, unable to hold the worry in any longer as she approached the Captain of Gondor.  
  
            "The Lorien elf is with the King working on building an army, and he sent me here to help in any way I could."  
  
            They took Faramir to the stay rooms and sat him onto the bed, removing his shoes and weapons as he flopped against the blankets; he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
            Legolas could feel the release sweep over Sowen's mind as she stood at the doorway. Moving away from the bedside he motioned her out of the room and into the hallway as he closed the door behind him.  
  
            "I am glad that Haldir is well Sowen, I could tell that it weighed heavy upon your heart." He said calmly as his cerulean eyes shone in the darkness of the hall.  
  
            "As it did on yours Legolas." Turning away from him, she made her way with light footsteps to her own room and prepared to enter when a gentle hand on her elbow stopped her.  
  
            Legolas' face was mere inches away from her own as he smiled.  
  
            "I want to apologize for what I said in the gardens Sowen. It was hurtful and I had no right."  
  
            "There is nothing to forgive Legolas. Under the pressures of taking care of your people, I too would have lashed out." She moved away from him as the cool wood of the door rested against her back, limiting her movement.  
  
            He leaned in placing his forehead against her own as he closed his eyes, her scent reaching his nostrils as he breathed deeply.  
  
            "I don't know what to do Sowen." He admitted as he moved, placing his cheek against hers.  
  
            Sighing, she placed an arm around his shoulders to console him, his weariness and sadness seeming to flow from his body into hers as she offered him comfort.  
  
            "What would you have me say Legolas?"  
  
            "Say that we will win this war."  
  
            "You know I cannot." She felt tears fall from her eyes as she pushed him away, cupping his face in her hands.  
  
            "But I can tell you that your friends will not let you fight alone. I promise." She placed a gentle kiss to his lips as she found the doorknob behind her with a searching hand, opening it slowly.  
  
            Legolas watched as her form slipped through the entrance and disappeared. He leaned against her door for support as he mustered up enough strength to walk to his own room. Not bothering to undress, he fell onto the bed with a breath of relief and found repose in mere seconds after weeks of sleepless nights.  
  
* * *  
  
            Faramir and Legolas were sequestered in Thranduil's study for three days, pouring over maps of the regions surrounding Mirkwood and detailed reports of orc activities around the borders of Mirkwood. A soft rapping on the door alerted the two as Legolas beckoned them to enter.  
  
            "My lord, a report." Talion stood in the doorway, pale and unmoving as his black hair dripped in his eyes.  
  
            Looking out of the window, Legolas saw rain pouring down the glass as a bolt of lightning flashed across the clouded sky.  
  
            "What is it Talion?"  
  
            "A new group of orcs, two hundred strong is moving to the south through Dol Guldor. I do not think they will stop until they've reached the palace." He spoke quickly as worry, guilt and fear edged his quiet voice.  
  
            "How many days away?" Legolas froze at the news as he approached the shivering elf.  
  
            "Three m-my lord."  
  
            "Are you well Talion? You seem feverish." Legolas questioned as he took agile steps to reach his friends side.  
  
            Talion back away from his prince, bowing before he left the room. The doors made a heavy thud as they closed, leaving Faramir and Legolas alone once again in the room.  
  
            "How long did Aragorn say it would take to reach the western edge of Mirkwood?" Faramir asked as he sat heavily in the seat behind him as he propped his elbows on the table. His hands concealed his face as he closed his eyes.  
  
            "A week."  
  
* * *  
  
            Aragorn looked at the approaching thunderstorm as he turned Brego to face Haldir.  
  
            "This storm will slow us down at least another day."  
  
            Haldir only nodded as he prayed to the Valar for his comrade's safety, hoping they would not be too late. The army followed sullenly behind them, two non-stop days of riding was beginning to take its toll on the men.  
  
            "We shall rest here for the night, continue after dawn tomorrow." He called out, and sighed as the message was relayed through the two-mile long line of soldiers, a collective groan was heard as the men slid from their horses and prepared for sleep.  
  
            "I want a lookout every hundred feet, we will rotate on four hour shifts." He called out, turning to look up at Haldir.  
  
            "These are not elves Haldir, my men cannot travel like you and I are accustomed to. We must rest every other day; hopefully the storm will miss us."  
  
            Haldir nodded as he landed silently on the ground, looking off in the direction of Mirkwood. With a deep breath, he led his horse to a small stream and tethered him to the nearest tree.  
  
* * *  
  
            "But my lord, I d-do not know if the elves will f-fall for the ploy. They are receiving help f-from Gondor, sire." The elf bowed before the dark lord once more, shivering as his etched face stood out in the darkened room.  
  
            "Gondor, that does not sound elfin."  
  
            "N-no my lord, it is ruled my men. K-king Elessar to be certain, my lord. Commonly kn-nown as Aragorn, son of Arathorn, h-highness." He stood on quaking legs as his eyes met the cold black spheres of his master, looking at the cuts and punctures on his own arms as his peered down at his feet.  
  
            "Come; more is needed." The master rose and clutched the elf's arm with twisted fingers tipped with sharp nails as they dug into his sensitive flesh.  
  
            "I t-though you said you h-had enough." He all but whimpered as he was dragged behind the robed figure down a long hallway and through barred doors.  
  
Tethered to the wall, his left arm was laid out above a table in front of him, crude goblets and glass cups underneath to catch the awaiting blood.  
  
            "Do not undermine my authority. When I have enough I will inform you." He snarled, taking his fingernail and stabbing it into the crook of his arm, blood dripping from the elbow into the awaiting containers.  
  
            When both were full, a dirty bandage was tied across the wound to stop the bleeding as the elf was sent back to the woodland realm of Mirkwood, pale and drained of energy and life.  
  
            Faramir stood watch at the gates with the evening watch as they waited for any sign of the scouting party to return. Elfin eyes spotted the straggling elf before his own, and they rushed to his side.  
  
            "Talion, what happened to you?" One questioned as he placed an arm around his waist to steady his friend as they all waited for an answer.  
  
            "Orcs, on the northeastern borders attacked our group, all were killed as well as our horses, but they didn't kill me. They...they cut my arms as I ran to escape. I used the trees to evade them." Something in his voice made Faramir doubt his alibi, but he brushed it aside as the others tended to the wounded elf. He made his way back to the palace to speak to the prince, and as he rounded a corner he ran headlong into Sowen.  
  
            "I apologize my lady, I was not watching where I was walking."  
  
            "It is unnecessary my lord, I too should have been more careful."  
  
            "My lady, what do you know of the elf, Talion?" He asked, catching up with her as she looked over at him.  
  
            "Nothing much. He was one of the elves that survived the attack nearly four years ago when this threat was fresh and understandable." She fell into step with him as he headed toward the study to speak with her privately.  
  
            "Is he close to the royal family?"  
  
            "He is to Thranduil as you are to Elessar. Why do you ask?"  
  
            "I do not trust him. He left this afternoon with ten others on a scouting party and only he returned just now. I saw something in his eyes, perhaps guilt. A fear, or...anxiety."  
  
            "That makes no sense, neither Thranduil nor Legolas sent out another search party. The only one I was familiar with went out last night and returned this morning. I was with them both all day and nothing was passed by either of them." Her brow furled with thought as she frowned.  
  
            "He came to us at the gate and gathered ten elves, taking them north east. What activity has there been in that region?" He asked, pulling out a map that he and Legolas had previously pored over until the early morning hours.  
  
            Markings in elvish showed the locations of orc troops numbering over one hundred as they lined the eastern edge, dwindling down to the south by Dol Guldor as a large party of over two hundred sat in wait, moving steadily closer day by day.  
  
            "I cannot read elvish, what does it say?"  
  
            "Nothing. There are no orcs to the northeast. It's too desolate up there, and the border patrol is at it's heaviest to the north, protecting the direct routes to Thranduil's palace."  
  
            "When was this updated?"  
              
"Today, my lord, after Herenion and the others returned from their search early this morning."  
  
            "Why would he make up a story? It would take days for the orcs to reach the northeastern borders of Mirkwood, not hours. It had to be a lie." He spoke more to himself than to Sowen as he sat slouched on the chair.  
  
            "Why would the captain of the guard wish to lie? What would he be hiding from the elves at the gate and the royal family?"  
  
            "I think we should find out." He mumbled as he rose, walking in long strides to the room Talion was being treated.  
  
            Quick knocks with no answer made Faramir knock twice more. He received the same reply and became angry. He opened the door and looked at the fair elf in the large downy bed. Talion was alone and the healers had left the medicine on the nightstand to the left of the bed. He opened his blue eyes to look at the intruders as he sat up quickly.  
  
            "We have a few questions for you Talion, if you're feeling well enough to answer." Sowen crooned as she sat on the edge of the bed and lifted the injured elf's hand in her own.  
  
            "Of course, my lady." He collected a fake smile as he kept from looking into her eyes.  
  
            "Where were you and the elves headed this afternoon?"  
  
            "We went to check the northern border."  
  
            "But why? You know that the border patrol is heaviest there, it would be fruitless to even send a scouting party that way. Why did you not go to the south or to the west?"  
  
            "That is what Legolas commanded me to do, my lady." If it were possible, his face paled even more as he looked to his lap, removing his hand from hers as he twisted his fingers together nervously.  
  
            "The orcs are more concentrated to the south and west, why even risk a journey northeast? Our reports show no orc activity in that region. How is it that you were attacked?" Faramir jutted into the conversation as he pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the bed.  
  
            "Perhaps the border patrol neglected to mention the orcs in that region. It was a small group, after all." He shivered as beads of sweat began to form on his brow.  
  
            "Legolas never passed another scouting party, Talion, you know that as well as I. Where are the elves that accompanied you?" Sowen asked, concern in her voice as she tried to get him to look at her. She could feel the confusion and pain the elf was being subjected to as she placed a hand under his chin, tilting his face up to hers.  
  
            "I-I do not feel well, I wish to be left in peace." He growled as he snatched his face away from her gently hand and lay back down, rolling away from her.  
  
            Faramir was about to speak but was cut off when Sowen's hand pointed to the doorway. They exited the room quietly, keeping silent until they were out of elfin earshot.  
  
            "Faramir, he is hiding something. But I cannot tell what. The mirror did not tell me of anything or anyone adding lies to this war."  
  
            "We should speak with Legolas."  
  
            She nodded as she turned her face to his. "You are tired my lord, go now and rest. I will find the prince and tell him everything we spoke of in the morning." She urged him toward his own room as he sighed and turned, making his way slowly to his quarters.  
  
            "Legolas will not be pleased." She muttered to herself as she made her way into her own bedroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
            Authors note: Whew! Getting kinda crazy! I know I told you I would be adding more Elvish into the story, but when I brought Faramir into Mirkwood I assumed it would be hard on the poor human; being unable to understand what they were saying and everything. The scenes between Legolas and Sowen probably COULD have been written in elvish, but I thought that would take away from the moment if you had to read it and then translate it. Anywho, I promise I'll get chapter 11 up soon, but tonight is after prom and I might not be able to write another long chapter tomorrow without my head exploding from sinus allergy stuff and lack of sleep. Hopefully, it will be up by Monday! Don't forget to review, I love to hear your responses even if they are critical! Or something simple like a keep going you're doing great! ~ Jean


	11. Chapter 11: Discord

Title: To Each Their Own  
  


Chapter 11: Discord  
  
            The sun set low on the fifth day since Faramir had arrived in Mirkwood, marking the beginning of the end. The Sindarin elves prepared for battle as rumors of the orcs drew closer to the heart of the northern woodland realm.  
  
            A wearied young elf brought in a soaking wet parchment as he searched for the prince. Rain poured outside as the constant flash of light and following crash emulated the fears of the kingdom.  
  
            "It is from King Elessar, my lord." He bowed low and left the study as Legolas opened the letter.  
  
~ The weather is slowing us down, it will be another two days before we reach Mirkwood.  
  
~ Aragorn  
  
            The letter was simple in its complexity, as the single sentence seemed to bring realization more than a gratuitous feeling.  
  
            "What does it say?" Sowen questioned as she looked up from the map in front of her as Legolas sat at the end of the table with his head in his hands.  
  
            "They will not get here in time." He said quietly as he stood and lifted a goblet of wine into his hand. The fire in the corner set an eerie glow to the room as the three discussed strategies for the upcoming battle. Legolas' face contorted with anger as he turned quickly, throwing the crystal glass into the blaze, the alcohol stirring the flames as it shattered against the heat and the logs. He walked from the room and into the hallway, leaving Faramir and Sowen to watch the empty doorway with wide eyes.  
  
            Sowen rose with a sigh and followed the distraught prince with quick footsteps.  
  
            "Legolas, I need to speak with you about something." She called out as he stopped to look at her from the top of the stairwell.  
  
            He nodded as he waited for her to join him.  
  
            "Faramir was standing watch yesterday with some of the guard at the gates, and he noticed something odd. We thought it in your best interest to bring it to your attention." Pausing, she then continued.  
  
            "Talion took a scouting party yesterday with him."  
  
            Legolas turned to her, an incredulous look on his face as he stopped in mid stride.  
  
            "Ada and I did not say anything about another group leaving the palace, where did he clear this?"  
  
            "He didn't. And that isn't the only thing that he seems to be hiding. The ten elves he took did not return. He was the only survivor. He spoke of an attack to the northeast to which the others were killed and he escaped with only scratches to his arms. Though puncture wounds seem to fit the picture more."  
  
            "Sowen, Talion has been serving as captain of the guard for more years than I can remember. He is an honorable elf I assure you. If he had reason to believe orcs were advancing along those borders then I trust him." He turned on her, upset that she would belittle Talion in front of him.  
  
            "But Legolas, none of the elves returned."  
  
            "Many parties have returned with fewer than they first left with. That's how things are now Sowen, we cannot look past the fact that we are at war."  
  
            "I was not looking past the war but think for a moment. If Talion could be so trusted, why didn't he ask you before he left?"  
  
Silence filled the hallway as she stood defiantly before the prince, daring him to answer.  
  
            "You are the only elleth in this realm that takes pride in defying me." He growled.  
  
            "You didn't answer me."  
  
            "I was not going to. You have no right to question my authority in my own kingdom, Lady Sowen."  
  
            "Last I looked, Thranduil was King of Mirkwood and this realm belonged to him. Not you."  
  
            With icy eyes he walked up to her quickly. The anger and betrayal she saw in his eyes made her take a step back as she now understood why there were some that feared the famed archer of the Fellowship.  
  
            "You have vastly overstepped your bounds, my lady. My father's kingdom is my kingdom. I have every right to lay claim to it as I wish." He snarled, turning away from her.  
  
            "Legolas I only wished for you to be informed. Do not blame me for the news, I am merely the messenger. Ten of your elves are missing, presumably dead. If you continue to act this way you won't have a kingdom left to rule."  
  
            In the fading light he saw her retreating form as he looked to the ceiling.  
  
            "If this war won't kill me; she certainly will."  
  
* * *  
  
            Orc horns were heard in the distance as the sound wafted through the open windows of the palace. Pandemonium followed as soldiers tried to get into place as the first group of foul creatures was spotted within the trees. They marched slowly, side by side, as the elves took their positions in rows behind and on top of the closed gate.  
  
            Strapping armor to his upper arms, Legolas grabbed his bow and quiver as Sowen lifted her own.  
  
            "What are you doing?"  
  
            "I'm getting ready for battle. I told you before that your friends would not leave you Legolas, and despite how rude and conceited you can be, I consider myself to be one of your friends." She winked at him and proceeded out into the courtyard.  
  
            "How many?" Legolas shouted as Faramir turned from his spot atop the tower post.  
  
            "Almost one hundred Legolas! They're not marching, they have stopped about three hundred feet from the gates."  
  
            "Why would they stop? They have to know that we were caught off guard." He growled to himself as he turned to face Herenion whom stood waiting for orders.  
  
"Brace the gates. Order arrows, I want reserves behind the doors and on the steps of the palace. We must keep all those inside safe."  
  
            "Yes, my lord. Heru en amin, when will...reserves be arriving?" (my lord, formal)  
  
            "Tomorrow."  
  
* * *  
  
            The battle was fierce as the orcs used their own bows to dwindle the force above the gates. Elves fell to the ground, but the orcs still did not advance. Firing into the sky, a barrage of arrows fell on the opposite side of the gates, and the elves received heavy losses.  
  
            His quiver empty, Legolas resorted to his long knives. An entryway had been chiseled in the side of the wall as orcs, one by one, attacked through the small opening. A bantam group of two dozen elves defended the palace and its inhabitants with anger and fury, raining arrows down from the top of the wall as well as behind over the looming bulwark.  
  
            A volley of crude and crooked arrows streamed over from the opposing side, and the elves had nothing to do but dodge or take cover. Screaming was heard as several were hit as they fell to the ground with a soundless thud.  
  
            Legolas cried out as one of the arrows hit him in the thigh, going straight through his muscle and the fabric as it began to stain around the wound. Falling to his knees he was soon joined by Faramir.  
  
            "Legolas!" He called as he rushed to his friend's side, fighting off an orc as it sauntered over to the injured elf. Thrusting his blade into the beast's chest, he hovered over the prince as he looked at the wound.  
  
            "I will live Faramir, there is more fighting to be done. We cannot let them take the palace." He ground out through gritted teeth, attempting to stand evenly as he held his once gleaming white knives, now covered with the black blood of the enemy.  
  


            Letting Legolas steady himself on his shoulder, Faramir held his sword tight. The arrows could be heard again by the familiar twang of the creature's bows and another shower was upon them. Gasping in pain Faramir fell against Legolas, and unable to bear such weight they both toppled to the ground. The sickening black shaft dove deep into his back striking his left lung.  
  
            "No, Faramir, be still." Legolas called as he looked at the devastation around him. Lifting the forgotten horn from its place tethered to his side to his lips, he blew a deafening note. Startling the orcs and calling to the refugees inside the palace. The horn was used only in emergencies, though before now it had never been touched. It was a signal. A signal to make use of the catacombs and retreat from the palace.  
  
* * *  
  
            Lantalen cried as she took her husband's hand, but forced herself to remain regal for her people. The hundred or so inside panicked at the dissonant note as they were led by the king and queen into the dark recesses underneath Mirkwood.  
  
            "He is strong, he will make it." Thranduil reassured her as he turned to look at the palace entryway, possibly for the last time.  
  
* * *  
  
            "Come together!" Legolas called out, lifting Faramir's body in his arms and dragging him into the center of the courtyard. Talion, Herenion, Sowen and two dozen other greeted him, straggling as they watched in horror when the doors of the gate splintered.  
  
            Standing tall and taking aim, those who were able to fight took their bows in hand, many using their last few arrows. Lifting an arrow from the back of an orc, Legolas' eyes smoldered as he waited in heated anticipation for the portal to come crashing open.  
  
            A gash on Sowen's side limited her ability to lift to her original stance, but she took aim none the less. The splintering sound was almost deafening as the wood smashed open, revealing not only orcs but also an ominous black stallion leading the attack. The rider on its back was elfin, though the darkness he radiated was unbearable for the other firstborn. All set their arrows loose, save Talion and Sowen. Taking aim at the unmoving elf's chest she pulled the string taut, nearly to the breaking point as a voice called her from her concentration.  
  
            "No!" Talion screamed as he tackled the elleth, knocking the bow from her hands and the wind from her lungs. Lifting a dagger from his boot he plunged it through her shoulder, just below her collarbone as she screamed in pain.  
  
            "Talion, what are you doing?" Faramir questioned as the dirty taste of blood poured into his mouth. The arrow molded in his back ached terribly, as did the effort to breathe as he came to her side, watching Talion with wide eyes as he stood, leaving the dagger where he had placed it.  
  
            Lifting his bow he notched an arrow and aimed down at the Captain of Gondor and the Lady of Lorien.  
  
            "Drop your weapons." Talion's voice was menacing and serious as he met the eyes of his prince.  
  
            Legolas did not quite understand, nor did he have the power to react. Watching him wound Sowen as well as turn his weapon on the one he had promised his life to protect was too overwhelming for the young elf.  
  
            Tossing his bow and knives to the ground, piercing blue eyes never left his captain's darkening brown oculus' as tears welled up and spilled down his cheeks. The mere thought of betrayal by an elf considered he to be his brother was a harsh reality to Legolas, and he concluded that Sowen and Faramir had indeed found a trait unfriendly in this wayward.  
  
            The sound of hooves made Legolas look up as the dark elf trotted into the courtyard. Climbing nimbly off of his mount he gave a flick of his wrist in their direction as orcs with ropes followed his commands quickly swarming the tattered group of near Sindarin kin. Approaching Legolas, his feet were kicked out from underneath him, pain seizing the wound in his leg as he was forced to kneel. His hands were roughly yanked behind his back and he turned to see his friends receive the same treatment.  
  
            Sowen was pulled up from the ground and placed in front of the dark lord. Arms viscously pulled behind her, the wound at her shoulder ripped as the dagger protruded from her chest. She cried out in pain as he placed a surprisingly gentle hand on the laceration at her side  
  
            "Lothlorien should have known to keep clear. This realm has always been mine." He snarled as he struck her with the back of his hand, splitting her lip as she strained to keep her voice steady.  
  
            "You will never be lord of Mirkwood." She growled and was shoved toward Legolas. He used his shoulder to catch her before she fell, noting as she shook her head to right herself.  
  
            The evil elf turned to Talion with a sadistic smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. The younger elf winced, fearing to be struck as he looked up into his lord's dark eyes.  
  
            "Escort them to the dungeons, and post guards. Rally a scouting party, for if I am not mistaken the king and queen, along with the other sniveling beasts have made their way into the catacombs. Sweep them all."  
  
            "Y-yes, heru en amin." (My lord formal) He spoke in a shaky voice as he ordered the orcs to gather the prisoners and turned away from the grisly scene behind him.  
              
            "Talion,"  
  
            "Yes, my lord?"  
  
            "Well done, my son."  
  
* * *  
  
            Aragorn's party stirred in the early hours of the morning at the sound of the king's orders. They were to reach Mirkwood tomorrow, and the thought of warm beds and a feast in their honor were the two things that kept their strength up through the days of endless marching and riding.  
  
            "Something has happened, Aragorn, I can feel it." Haldir spoke as the two companions saddled their horses and packed for the remainder of the journey.  
  
            "We cannot be sure, Haldir. If you were Lady Galadriel I would believe you, but until we arrive we will not think of the worst. Believe me when I say Legolas would rather give up his life than lose Mirkwood to a gathering of orcs." He smiled as he swung up onto Brego's back.  
  
           "We do not stop until we reach the elfin city, take only what you need for it will be a long ride." He called and turned, leading the group away from their campsite. The sound of the horses and the occasional whisper of the trees were the only thing Aragorn's ears caught as they rode through the pathway leading to the house of Thranduil.  
  
            The birds were gone and the trees were shifting moment by moment. Seemingly before their very eyes the forest changed. Pathways became concealed and new routes were taken.  
  
            Darkness began to fall and the pace began to slow, causing Haldir to once again turn to the king.  
  
            "Aragorn, we cannot slow down. I can tell when people I love are in danger and it hurts. Please Aragorn, we must hurry."  
  
            Pitter-patter of rain could be heard hitting the leaves as well as the plinking of the drops on the armor of the soldiers. Haldir wanted to turn his face to the sky and curse the Valar for their luck, but refrained from doing so as he waited for Aragorn to halt the group just as he had the night before.  
  
            "Like I said Haldir, we do not stop until we reach the Palace. To that I will hold."  
  
            The guardian smirked as complaints went through the ranks at the onslaught of rain soaked them through their armor.  
  
* * *  
  
Authors note: Well, there it is. The end. HA! Kidding, anywho it's going to get better! But squeamish readers beware, there will be some elf torture in the next one or two chapters! Not to give any of the story away or anything, just wanted to forewarn those who don't like to read gory stuff. Please, I'm ACHING FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I have a whole 8 of them! SLACKERS! ~ Jean


	12. Chapter 12: Into the Fire

Title: To Each Their Own  
Authors note to Lilena: Ha! You're just going to have to wait like all the others! Though if you have ideas for future stories, I'm always open for them! I can't think of them all on my own....lol....so if you have AOL/AIM, my screen name is Gadien Elf. Feel free to IM me, I'd love to talk to all my reviewers!  
  
Chapter 12: Into the Fire  
  
            The night approached slowly for the captives as they sat huddled together for warmth in the darkness. Several wounded beyond help; those that were able aided them in any way possible.  
  
            "I am sorry, my lady, I should have been there." Legolas spoke with faltering words as he used his stained knife to tear a hole in the fabric that covered the deep wound at her side and lower shoulder.  
  
            "Legolas you...you cannot blame yourself. I c-came back willingly." She smiled as she winced from the constant throbbing pain, her head laying against the tunic that the prince had provided.  
  
            Legolas groaned as he finished cleaning and binding Sowen's wounds, and sunk his head into his hands; propped up by his elbows on the top of his knees. "Are you all right, my lord?" Herenion questioned as he made his way to the prince's side quickly and knelt before him.  
  
            "Herenion, I was so blind."  
  
            "No, my lord. You were merely tricked, as all of us were. Do not take the blame upon yourself."  
  
            "I should have known, I-I should have been able to tell something was amiss about him."  
  
            Faramir's forced breathing pulled Legolas from his misery as he stood. Waving off Herenion's hand for help, he staggered over to his friend.  
  
            "Faramir, be still." Though the arrow had been removed, Legolas knew the human wouldn't last long. The arrows were not like elfin kind. They were dirty and infectious, carrying more than just disease. One had more to fear from the weapons of the orcs than the foul creatures themselves.  
  
            "Legolas, I can't breathe."  
  
            "Calm yourself, look at me. I will not let you die here." He took his friends hand in his own as he all but fell next to the man of Gondor.  
  
            "As you elves would...would say, 'It's the will of the v-Valar.'" He jested as a coughing fit seized his body, his back arching with pain.  
  
            Blood coated his lips as he squeezed Legolas' hand hard, using his left hand to bring his sword to his chest.  
  
            "Take this."  
  
            "I will not, it is your honor. You will need it to fight another day, mellon nin. If I take it from you now you will be defenseless in the future." Legolas pushed the sword away, looking at Faramir's pale and withered face, slight wrinkles making them known to the elf. Seeing his friend show his age caught Legolas off guard and a sob lodged itself in the elf's throat.  
  
            "You and I b-both know that w-will n-...never come." He swallowed hard, tasting the bitter metallic blood that coated his mouth.  
  
            "What will I tell Aragorn? I cannot bear to lose another companion. Not like Borimir."  
  
            "Take it." Faramir used his last ounce of strength to push the handle of the sword into Legolas' chest.  
  
            "No, Faramir."  
  
            "Please Elf, it w-was Bor-Borimir's." His eyes filled with tears as they ran down his temples, a sudden weight being lifted from his body.  
  
            Legolas held back a sob as he took the heirloom into his own hands, laying it at his side.  
  
            "It was a...an honor to fight beside you...my prince." Faramir's eyes became clouded as the tears leapt from the prince's eyes.  
              
            "Faramir, wait. Aragorn will come, tomorrow and he...he will come for us." He sobbed as the Gondorian smiled gently, his arm dropping from Legolas' hand as his once bright face was darkened with time. Going limp against the floor, the captain of Gondor fell as a somber spirit descended on the small group.  
  
* * *  
  
            Aragorn saw smoke in the distance as they entered the realm of Mirkwood. The trees seemed to be moving away from the cherished palace, making Aragorn's pulse quicken.  
  
            "We ride hard for the Palace." He shouted, urging Brego into a trot and then a canter. Keeping him on the dirt road that lead to the turmoil ahead, uncertain answers plaguing his mind.  
  
            "Haldir, what do your elfin eyes see?"  
  
            "Smoke. Ruin; the palace is in tact but the gate and walls are destroyed. Bodies, elfin and orc alike. Not many survived."  
  
            The monotonous sound of the horse's hooves lessened the tension as they rode within a mile of the once standing gates. The sun crested above as Aragorn stopped the group with his hand as he dismounted.  
  
           "We will attack at night fall. That should give us the element of surprise." The King announced and readied his sword. His once dark and burly hair was now silver in color, cut short in the royal styling of Gondor. The curled tresses reached the top of his shoulder as he watched his army follow suit.  
  
            "That is more than eight hours away, Aragorn. We cannot wait that long."  
  
            "By not, who ever has been leading that army have found our letters. They will be waiting for us to show this afternoon. Let us quell their knowledge by using ours." He turned on his friend with an annoyed look.  
  
            "We cannot strike unprepared."  
  
            "Yes, my lord. I am sorry, mellon nin. With almost 4,000 years under my belt you would think I'd have learned of patience."  
  
            "Patience is for moments unlike these. Trying times are the hardest on those who are at risk of losing everything." Aragorn's hand on the guardian's shoulder was a welcoming presence, and Haldir felt more at ease.  
  
            The men began to break camp, and a watch was posted ever few yards. The palace seemed dead, and for a once thriving elfin city the sight was unbearable to those who had seen the lives of the elves. The woods were hauntingly quiet as they lay in wait for the sun to set.  
  
* * *  
  
            "Get up!" a cracking and vicious voice filled the room as the door to the cell was flung open. All inside woke with a start as they looked back and forth trying to remember their situation. Most praying to the Valar it was only a nightmare. The nightmare became reality as the prince was hauled up from his resting spot as led from the room.  
  
            "Where are they taking him?" Sowen questioned as she attempted to sit up. Collapsing with the effort, Herenion came to her side.  
  
            Beads of sweat were displayed on her forehead as the fever began to set in, the infection raging in her body from the putrid invasion of the orc blade. The wound on her shoulder had not stopped bleeding, and the once dry cloth that covered the laceration was now soaked and red, leaking to the floor around her.  
  
            "I do not know, but you should keep still. Get your rest. Gondor will be here soon, and the tyranny of Talion's family will be overthrown."  
  
            His words were edged with malice as he fought to keep his anger under control.  
  
            "Tell me, who is this...this dark lord? I-is he truly Talion's father?"  
  
            "Aye, he is. Lantion was once captain of the guard to Thranduil, and the king deemed his son to follow in his father's steps. Unfortunately, an evil claimed the soul of Lantion."  
  
            "What kind of evil?" Sowen interrupted and received a small smile from Herenion.  
  
            "All in due time, let me finish elfling."  
  
            "I have not been called that in years." She smiled, laying back against the uncomfortable ground as the elder elf continued.  
  
            "I was about Legolas' age, and the prince had just been born. Lantalen and Thranduil were so proud of their son, they deemed him worthy of being both captain and prince. This angered Lantion terribly, and some say his darkness was born through jealousy. For, if Legolas were to be captain, Talion would have no place in the palace. After an assassination attempt on the prince's life many years later, Lantion was exiled from Mirkwood and Talion begged to stay in his beloved elfin realm. He offered himself up to take his father's place and Thranduil agreed. From then on, he was always close to the prince, as if he was protecting him from Lantion himself."  
  
            "Do you think that Lantion would h-have the power t-to create such an army?"  
  
            "Heri en amil, anything was possible with that wretched elf." He growled, as the cell was once again quiet.  
  
* * *  
  
            "Do not make me take drastic measures Prince Legolas." Lantion snarled as he held the whip in front of Legolas' down turned face. His blue eyes now gray from exhaustion as he tried in vain to keep all emotion from his features.  
  
            "Tell me. When will Gondor arrive?"  
  
            "I do not know what you speak of."  
  
            A harsh slap echoed through the once pure throne room, now defiled by darkness. Legolas' head snapped sideways as stars flashed across his eyes as he cleared his head, willing the pain not to register on his stony features.  
  
            "Take him away, tie him up. I will be there in a moment." Lantion snarled the order as Legolas was yanked up by the back of his neck, limping as he tried to keep up with the beasts long strides.  
  
            "We will see how much torture this Prince can handle before he gives in. I will find it...it will be mine. Then I will possess the power." Lantion's eyes glazed over as he folded himself into his dark robes, making himself look even more ominous than before as he passed his son without a single word.  
  
  


::Authors note:: HA! You'll have to wait until Chapter 13 for Legolas torture! Anywho, don't forget to read and review! It's the only thing that keeps me going!!!  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13: Tortured Minds

To Each Their Own  
  
  


   
Chapter 13: Tortured Minds  
  
The fierce lashing of the whip across the prince's bare back was almost unbearable at first, but now the old pain seemed to dull in with the constant throb of the new as Lantion tried mercilessly to get the information from Legolas.  
  
"How does it feel to be a slave in a palace you once ruled?" He questioned during a brief interlude yanking Legolas' head back as he stared into the kneeling prince's face.  
  
"All the same." He snarled, his eyes spitting fire.  
  
Lantion backhanded him, his knuckles connecting with Legolas' cheekbone as his head whipped sideways, his blond hair tangling across his face.  
  
"Spoiled brat, that's all you ever were. I, who served the King in all his days of glory. I, whose son would never follow my lead because of you, the Prince. Hah! Prince of what?" He asked, kicking him viciously in his wounded thigh.  
  
Stifling a cry of pain, Legolas felt the blood begin to ooze from the puncture.  
  
With a menacing chuckle, Lantion lifted the whip back into his hands as he brought it upon the Legolas' back once, twice, then three times in succession.  
  
The prince's vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears he refused to shed. He would not grovel in front of this traitor for any amount of riches.  
  
With an angered growl he threw the whip across the room as he kicked Legolas in the stomach. The gush of wind pushed from his lungs, hurting the back of his throat as he felt a rib crack under the pressure.  
  
"If you will not speak of Gondor, maybe your little elleth will." He threatened as he walked from the room, letting in two of the foul beasts to see to the fallen elf.  
  
Dressed back in his tunic to cover the lacerations that striped across his back and midsection, he was lead back into the cell with the others and cast to the floor.  
  
"Legolas?" Herenion questioned in a whispered as his sensitive eyes squinted at the sudden invasion of light.  
  
"How do you fare Herenion?" He asked in a strained tone, trying to keep the pain hidden from his companion.  
  
"I am afraid we do not have much time. Lady Sowen has fallen ill."  
  
Legolas' heart convulsed around the elf's words as he turned his head to look at the ashen face of the elleth.  
  
"Her wound is infected, we can do nothing but wait. Let us hope that Elessar arrives in time."  
  
Legolas crawled to her side, seeing the sweat covering her forehead and hearing the labored breathing. The vision of her vibrant and full of life hung in his mind, as well as the thought of her infuriating him beyond all reason. Answering the questions in his mind he had yet to ask aloud. Her bright blue eyes haunted his soul as he looked down at her, frail and dying.  
  
"He will come. He will come in time, Sowen, and I will take you away from here. I promise you." Legolas took her clammy hand in his own as he shed tears for those he had lost and those he might lose.  
  
* * *  
  
Night approached slowly for Haldir as he stood waiting for the sun to disappear behind the hills. The air held a tainted smell as it drifted over to the huge camp forcing Haldir to turn away from the acrid odor.  
  
Aragorn sat sharpening his sword, Narsil. The blade had been well kept in Aragorn's care during the War of the Ring and as he wandered back into battle he found use for his old companion once again. It gleamed as if it were just forged; aching for battle as the silver headed king sharpened the edges.  
  
"Sit Haldir, the sun will not set any faster due to your pacing." An agitated Aragorn growled as Haldir began his restless movement again.  
  
"Be patient mellon nin, we will see to our friends. Come, we shall ready everyone. Night is upon us." He stood and brushing off the dirt that clung to his trousers, gave the word to be at the ready.  
  
"We attack in one hour."  
  
* * *  
  
"We need to get out of here." Legolas said as he rose shakily to his feet, his back on fire as he leaned against the jagged and cold wall. Running his hands over his face he walked to the door. Giving it a tentative knock he received a gruff shout from beyond the wood.  
  
"Get away from there, or I'll gut you like a fish." The guard snarled and he slammed his fist into the wood, causing it to splinter at the hinges.  
  
"You could never withstand a battle with the prince of Mirkwood. You're merely a lowly servant of a tyrant. You prove nothing until you beat me." He whispered through the bars, signaling Herenion to stand in the shadows at his right.  
  
"You are an Elf. Elves are easy to defeat." The guard huffed, a hint of anger in his voice as he began to fidget with the spear in his hands.  
  
"Maybe for a foe greater than you. I have never known an orc as low as yourself to slaughter an elf of my stature."  
  
"I tire of your banter Elf." He growled, as he hit the door again.  
  
"Then you shall have to make me quiet, I will not stop on your account."  
  
Silence, as the beast's eye twitched.  
  
"You are a malignant tumor on the face of Middle Earth, scum to all who see you."  
  
"That's enough!" It snarled as it roughly grabbed the keys from the chain around its neck. Jamming it into the lock he swung the door open and pointed its spear into Legolas' chest. "Ready to die Elf?"  
  
A loud thud resounded through the cell as Herenion slammed his body into the orc, knocking them both to the ground. The spear flew from the creature's hand and Legolas lifted it, driving it into its chest, a hand over its mouth to keep it from giving the attack away.  
  
"Good. Let's get out of here." The prince called out, seeing the few Elves left limp toward the door. Rushing back to Sowen's side he saw her eyes partially open and glazed, the infection spreading quickly.  
  
He picked her up and cradled her against his chest, giving Herenion the spear as he followed him into the dark hallway. Pulling a dagger from the orc's boot, he placed in at his side as he looked into Sowen's hurting face.  
  
"Legolas, leave me...come...come back." She begged, looking up at the prince as she began to lose consciousness.  
  
"Never, my lady. I promised." He smiled gently, placing a kiss on her dried lips as her blue eyes rolled back and she slept against his throbbing chest. The broken rib at his side halting his breathing as she kept a steady pressure against it with her body. His entire body hurt, but he would will the pain to keep still as he followed Herenion.  
  
Sudden footsteps were heard behind them as they rounded the corner. A hard clang of metal meeting the stone floor.  
  
A hand reached out, knocking Sowen from Legolas' arms as she made a soft thud on the cobblestone. Crying out, Legolas felt a blunt object slam into the side of his head, and his world went black.  
  
* * *  
  
The smell of sulfur brought the aching prince's mind around as he found he could only open his right eye. The left, badly swollen and angry purple-red as he looked into a muddy puddle he was kneeling in. Turning slowly as his head spun, he looked over at his companions. Herenion was tied next to him in much the same style, though his feet were firmly on the floor. His hands were tied above his head and his back and chest bare. Herenion's side and chest bore large bruises that told of his treatment, much like the Legolas' himself.  
  
Turning to his left, he spotted Sowen. Unconscious and shackled, kneeling like he was. Her tunic had been removed and a dirty puffy shirt was in its place, the wound visible as pus and blood stained her side. Her hands were chained to the wall behind her, holding her in a sitting position as her head slumped to her chest. He heard faint voices from beyond the door and he strained his ears to hear their conversation.  
  
"The King of Gondor will be a valuable asset in finding the necklace. Using him, we shall be able to enter Imladris. If it is not there we have reason to believe it is in Lorien. With their little princess it should be easy to sway the Lady of Light to hand it over." Lantion spoke as he entered the cell, finding the prince awake.  
  
"So you have come too prince Legolas, how do you feel?" His sinister voice droned as he knelt in front of Legolas, looking at the prince's swollen and purple cheek and eye with an evil smile. Reaching a hand out, he viciously poked the broken rib at his prisoner's side and was given a gasp of pain from the fair elf's lips.  
  
"Now, I shall give you one last chance as well as a new opportunity. Tell me when Elessar will arrive, and I keep your little friend here perfectly safe."  
  
As he spoke he stood, making his way to Sowen's prone form. Laying a hand on her cold and damp cheek he slapped her, forcing her to wake with a start.  
  
"No, let her be. Do anything you wish with me but let her go." Legolas pleaded, his heart tearing at the tears he saw forming at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Aww, isn't it sweet what one will do out of love?"  
  
Love? The question was barely asked before Legolas came to the realization of his statement. His love was being threatened, and he was offering himself in her place.  
  
"Then tell me prince, when will Aragorn arrive?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"So be it."  
  
The elf lord lifted into his hands a club unlike any that Legolas had seen before. It was nearly three feet long, and the last foot was spiked with what appeared to be small needles. Each only half a centimeter, they covered the wood in rows.  
  
Legolas waited for the first strike against his exposed back but frowned as Lantion knelt in front of him again.  
  
"A fairly new little trinket I made just for your amusement, boy. Each spike barbed making it nearly impossible to remove without extensive damage to the tissues and muscles of the back." Snaking a hand out he placed it gently on Legolas' back, running his almost clawed fingers over the welts left from the prince's previous torture.  
  
"Rather than pulling it out immediately, we rake it from one side to the other. Much like a lashing, only a million times more painful." His sadistic smile made Legolas' stomach lurch as he turned his face to the floor; waiting for pain.  
  
"But you have to learn you lesson Legolas. I am the king now; you are my slave. You have disobeyed me, pet, and for that you will be punished."  
  
Standing once more, he made his way to Sowen's side.  
  
"No..." Legolas mumbled, trying to stand and failing as his leg refused to hold his weight. "I said you could take me. Do what you wish!" He shouted in hopes of angering Lantion so he would be the object of his rage.  
  
"I need to make you understand."  
  
With that he rose the club over his head and slammed it down over her upper back and shoulders. A whoosh of hair was forced from her lungs as she fought to hold in her pain. Lantion took the club and put his foot to her side, shoving her as he ripped it from her back sideways. The material of the flimsy shirt shredded as she screamed, unable to hold it back from the suddenness of the attack on her sensitive skin.  
  
Legolas' heart constricted as a lump formed in his throat. He wanted to turn away and not look for the torture of the elleth too much for him to bear, but he couldn't take his eyes away from her agony.  
  
"Stop, please stop." He called out, his voice pained as he reached out to her with his tied hands. "I'll tell you, please."  
  
Lantion lifted the club again, but at the prince's words halted in mid strike.  
  
"Tell me then, slave. When will the party from Gondor be arriving?"  
  
A horn blew in the distance; the sound of horse's hooves shaking the earth as a single word rang through the air.  
  
"Charge!"  
  
  


A/N: Thanks to all of those that have reviewed, I really love it! I'm hoping to get more chapters up since I just GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL! YAY! Anywho, keep reviewing, or I won't know if you guys like it or not!!!  
  
~ Jean


	14. Chapter 14: Darkness Falls

To Each Their Own  
  
Disclaimer: Those darn lawyers still don't know how to win a lawsuit, and therefore Legolas is still not mine.  
  
Chapter 14: Darkness Falls  
  
The saving grace of Gondor echoed through Legolas' mind as he sat hunched over in the cell. Herenion had long since stopped breathing as his internal injuries ended his life. The others had all been slain in a vain attempt to quell Lord Lantion's fury at the sudden entrance of the Gondorian army.  
  
The battle was swift, with no wall or border to be defended Aragorn led his men on horseback straight into the foul creatures' nests. The surprise attack had gone perfectly to plan, and only three Men were lost to the beast's that managed to rally their weapons in time.  
  
Covered in black blood, Haldir stumbled to Aragorn's side, looking frantically from body to body, seeing if Legolas or Sowen would be found.  
  
"Pile the orcs and burn them, let us see to the palace." Elessar called out, taking fifteen men with him as well as the Lorien elf as he entered the throne room. Seeing dead orcs scattered about he frowned as no elves were seen.  
  
"They must have made use of the catacombs." Haldir exclaimed as he ran to a large tapestry hanging from the high ceiling. Pushing it out of his way he found the large stone door to be wide open and against the wall; orc footprints leading into the caves as he started into the tunnel.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"We have to see if there is anyone left. I cannot go back to Lorien without Sowen. Dead or alive." He called back, his voice echoing through the opening as his body was engulfed in the blackness.  
  
Search parties were developed, and it was two hours before they found the prisoners in the dungeons.  
  
"Sowen, speak. I must hear your voice." Legolas crooned as he tried in vain to undo the knots at his wrist. The uncomfortable bonds chaffing his already raw skin as he attempted to get closer to her.  
  
"Legolas... I..." She mumbled inaudibly, but he saw her lips move. He desperately desired to know the outcome of the battle between Gondor and this orc invasion, but it had been quiet for hours now. Footfall made its way to the prince's ears as he slumped forward, fearing the worst.  
  
The door was flung open and Legolas looked quickly at the face. Complete with concerned green eyes, and a silver mustache and beard.  
  
"Aragorn." He smiled, his split lip cracking with the movement as the king called to the others.  
  
Haldir was the second one in the room as he looked to Legolas and then Sowen, tears filling his blue eyes.  
  
"My lady?" He questioned, seeing her torn back and side, the puncture at her shoulder was again staining the front of the grimy tattered shirt as Haldir broke the chains that held her to the wall. Her pale features accented dark purple and blue bruises, slick with sweat born from infection.  
  
"You...you must take her to the healing rooms." Legolas spoke as he lost consciousness, slipping into blissful darkness for the first time in two days.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas awoke days later, both eyes open and searching as Aragorn watched him from the bedside.  
  
"We were beginning to think you would never wake. I've never known the Prince of Mirkwood to be so lazy."  
  
"Are...are we in Gondor?"  
  
"No, mellon nin. We are still in Mirkwood. We could not risk moving you or lady Sowen so soon after your injuries. Take some rest."  
  
"Where is she?" he asked, sitting up against the back board as he looked to Aragorn.  
  
"She is well, sleeping in the next room over. My healers were able to take her fever down and kill the infection. She will recover, though not as quickly as you will. Her injuries are still quite severe."  
  
"I must see her." He stated as he tried to stand, his leg throbbing with the effort.  
  
"Legolas, calm yourself. She needs her rest as much as you do, so I must ask that you stay in your bed. I don't wish to carry you around any longer than I need to, I'm not exactly as young as some of our old adventures proclaim."  
  
"You don't understand, Aragorn. I need to know she is alive. Where would you be if you were I, and Sowen was Lady Arwen?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, seeing no way around Legolas when his mind was made up.  
  
"At her bedside day and night."  
  
Giving in, he helped his friend to his feet as he offered him a hand. Leading him to Sowen's room he set him in a chair and left, leaving the two elves in peace.  
  
The constant rise and fall of her bandaged chest coupled with her uneven breathing made Legolas feel guilty. A thousand what ifs were running through his mind. What if he had told Lantion when Aragorn was to arrive? What if he hadn't allowed her to fight with him? What if he had sent her away with the king and queen and other refugees? What if he had never fallen in love with her.  
  
The last one wasn't a question so much as a curse at himself. He was the only one to blame for the aching of his heart, as well as the wounded elleth lying prone in front of him. Taking her small hand in his own he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles as he closed his eyes, his forehead resting against her arm.  
  
"If...if people see us like this they'll talk." A soft but ragged voice whispered and his eyes flew open. Turning to her face he smiled gently.  
  
"Let them talk." He mumbled, leaning forward as he captured her lips in his.  
  
"I was afraid we were going to lose you, Sowen." He murmured between kisses, squeezing her hand as if he was afraid his nightmares would become reality.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Well... that I. I was going to lose you." Pulling back he placed his forehead against hers, looking into her deep blue eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sowen, for what I almost did to you."  
  
"You protected a friend, Legolas. I can never hold that against you. Your ties with your comrades are the only things that have been holding you to this earth. Even now I can see it in your eyes. The silver shade of Elessar's head, the loss of Faramir, you're feeling it in your soul." It took her a while to speak, but her voice was a clear whisper as she mustered up her strength to place the palm of her hand on his cheek.  
  
"You long for the sea."  
  
* * *  
  
Swirling the red liquid in the goblet, the prince stared into the hearth's raging flames. A perfect match for his soul. He had planned on leaving these shores after the death of Gimli and Aragorn, but with Sowen now in the picture he was unsure of what to do. His heart ached to be with her, every moment away cast him into a pit of despair. A soothing presence washed over him as the corners of his lips turned up and a welcoming hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"It has been too long since we have spoken, mellon nin."  
  
"So it has, my king. You heard of Faramir?"  
  
"Yes, and it pains me to think of it. Let us pleasure our minds with other thoughts." He smiled with a combination of sadness and anger in his eyes and posture.  
  
"Have you located Lantion and Talion?"  
  
"No. They've disappeared, Legolas. Completely disappeared."  
  
"That cannot be, you had the palace completely surrounded. How could they have escaped?"  
  
"It does not matter, what we're concentrating on is getting those that were injured well and into Gondor. The refugees that fled during the first battle have been found and most have been accounted for."  
  
Legolas saw a glint in his eyes, the gray-green orbs turning away from his own.  
  
"What troubles you so, Aragorn? Why so suddenly solemn?"  
  
"All were found...except for two."  
  
"Which two?"  
  
"Your parents."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Horrible place to end, no? Sorry the chapter had to be so short, I suppose it's just because I'm completely lazy. Anywho, next chapter should be up next week, I'm kinda busy for the rest of the weekend. Enjoy!  
  
~ Jean


	15. Chapter 15: A Stones Throw

To Each Their Own  
  
Chapter 15: A Stones Throw  
  
Gondor was ablaze with activity as the caravan came to the gates of the white city. The palace sat in the center of the city as the tops of the alabaster domes became visible to the human eyes, elfin eyes picking it up miles before.  
  
"Welcome home." Haldir smiled as Aragorn welcomed the sun on his face and the familiar sounds of the bustling people as they went about their business.  
  
With a smile he looked back to the Sindarin elves that followed.  
  
"You are welcome to my home, friends, for as long as you will need."  
  
With a nod Legolas tried to look kingly in front of his people, though weathered and torn himself.  
  
"Thank you, Aragorn." His voice was strained as he followed Elessar through the gates and into the city.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mirkwood is abandoned, m-my lord." Talion spoke; his mousy voice was tired as he stood before his father.  
  
"It won't be for long. It seems you have indeed made another wrong decision, Thranduil. Going to help your prince has gotten you into nothing but trouble." The dark lord spoke as he placed a crooked finger under the king's chin, suppressing a smile as the thought of the king and queen of Mirkwood at his disposal.  
  
"Traitor. I should have known not to trust you, Talion, you are just like your father." Thranduil spat as the ropes on his wrists bit into his sensitive skin.  
  
"Were you surprised to see the skill of my orcs? Serving you for hundreds of years taught me everything I needed to know about your way of life. Your fighting, and above all else, your want for the necklace." Lantion lifted the scroll, pushing it into the king's face.  
  
"Remember this? You sent me on a journey to find this stone. Believing you, I went into the mountain to search for nothing! Well, the tides have turned now, Thranduil, you and your family will pay for banishing me."  
  
His face contorting in shock, Thranduil looked at the scroll. The detailed pathway to the secrets of the Lifting Stone, the same stone that he had spent much of his life searching for. The stone that could return those loved and lost, back into the arms of the bearer.  
  
"You, Thranduil; you wished for the stone to bring back your daughter. I will bring back the mighty Lord Sauron, and he will reign once more. Middle Earth will belong to us at last, my old friend; and you? You and your petty elves will be slave labor until the ending of the world."  
  
* * *  
  
"We have to go back, Aragorn."  
  
"No, Legolas. We will not return to Mirkwood until you are fully healed. You cannot expect your people to find patience before you yourself learn to be patient. You barely escaped alive, mellon nin, I would not risk your life again before you are needed."  
  
"It is not your choice." His azure eyes flamed as he challenged his friend's authority.  
  
"It may not be my choice, but it is my decision."  
  
"You are not my king. Do not tell me what to do."  
  
"I am not telling you Legolas, I am merely suggesting. Would you leave Sowen here alone?"  
  
"She has Haldir."  
  
"She needs you."  
  
Standing quickly he began to pace, his leg starting to ache.  
  
"Legolas, can you not see the way she looks at you?"  
  
"It is not your place to notice." He growled.  
  
"It may not be my place, but it is hard not to see. You have the same look in your eyes so do not renounce that you feel something for her."  
  
"I renounce nothing Aragorn, I...I cannot love."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Must you ask questions?"  
  
"I find answers easier to obtain that way."  
  
"You know of it Aragorn, I..."  
  
"You want to leave." He interrupted.  
  
"It's inside my head...and my vision is clouded. It has gotten worse, I find it hard to think of anything else."  
  
"Until her."  
  
Nodding silently he moved to the large window and peered across the city.  
  
"I began to feel again when I'm with her, I...I feel the need to journey into west begin to ebb and my soul start to claim me once more. Like it was before the War of the Ring."  
  
With a sigh Aragorn stood from his chair, moving to his friends side.  
  
"Will you stay?"  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Legolas. Will you stay?"  
  
Closing his eyes with a sigh, his mind drifted away with the familiar sounds of the crashing waves; the smell of the salty sea air.  
  
"No."  
  
* * *  
  
Struggling to put aside the pain in his leg, Legolas hobbled up the staircase toward the balcony. It was usually his favorite place to sit and watch the sun set during his stays in Gondor; his recent injuries were making the trek longer and more cumbersome than before. Making it to the top he leaned against the wall for support as he looked to the sky.  
  
Spotting Sowen's form silhouetted against the red and orange clouds he smiled, walking up behind her.  
  
"For an elf, Legolas, you make far too much noise when you walk." She commented, her eyes never leaving the scenario before her.  
  
"Well I can probably say the same for you, my lady. We seem to be a pair when it comes to getting around despite our injuries."  
  
"Are you recovering quickly?" She asked, finally turning to look at him as he seated himself on the railing next to her.  
  
"As quick as I could hope for. You?" He asked, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
Wincing, she pulled away from his touch as she tried to hide the pain from him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to." He apologized as he retracted his hand, folding it with the other in his lap he tried to turn his full attention to the scene before him.  
  
"Legolas, it wasn't your fault; I can feel your guilt from here. Things happen, and I'm only grateful that we escaped with our lives."  
  
"If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have even been there in the first place. I should have just told him what he wanted to know."  
  
With a sigh she scooted closer to him, almost touching his elbow.  
  
"Then he would have killed us."  
  
Silence filled the void as they sat together, content with merely the other's presence. The sun set and night rose from the east as a pale light lingered over the mountains before finally giving in to the darkness.  
  
"Oh." Legolas mumbled, his deep voice ringing in the stillness. "I found this." Standing with some difficulty he unbuttoned the top of his tunic. Dangling on his chest was the necklace. A deep green stone imbedded in a mallorn leaf shaped silver. The mithril chain almost indestructible as he undid the clasp behind his pale hair.  
  
"My necklace." She reached to her throat, finding it indeed had gone missing.  
  
"I found it before we left for Gondor. Seems like you lost it during the first battle. May I?"  
  
With a nod, she lifted her golden tresses as he placed it around her head and she smiled, feeling the familiar weight of it against her chest.  
  
"I overheard my mother and father talking of it, they say it was very special."  
  
"Don't most elfin women wear them? Those that come from royal lineage that is."  
  
"The only other one I have seen is owned by lady Arwen. Though she long ago gave it to Aragorn, before the War of the Ring."  
  
"Tell me of it; the War of the Ring."  
  
Legolas' eyes clouded over as his mind retreated back into painful memories. Visions began to run through his head, thoughts of those that were lost and those who triumphed.  
  
"The darkness was overwhelming at times. It seemed as though we would not survive, and the telltale signs of the end were flashing before our eyes as we rode into battle time and time again. Luckily, we had others to fight with us. Rohan suffered terribly at the Battle of Helms Deep, as did Lorien, and Gondor merely waited for deliverance as we fought hard for Middle Earth's safety, thinking we would eventually lose." With a sigh he turned to look at her as his mind returned to the present.  
  
"Too many lives were lost. More than I could ever count; and I fear that this war will be the same." Reaching a hand out to cradle her cheek his voice thick with emotion. "So many have lost their lives already and Sowen, there are some I cannot risk losing."  
  
"Will you continue to fight?" She asked leaning in, seeking the warmth that he offered.  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Then so will I."  
  
"Stubborn elleth." He mumbled as he moved forward, touching his lips lightly to hers.  
  
She read his soul through his kiss, feeling the tension of his missing parents and the want to leave the shores of Middle Earth forever. She let the sorrow she felt for the lives lost and the confusion of the elfin future flow from her into him as his arms pulled her closer, his lips seeking and searching her own in a slow frenzy to claim her. His hands coming into contact with her healing back brought her back to reality as she gasped, breaking the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled, standing as he took a few steps away from her. Turning his back on her in attempts to quell his raging heartbeat and his irate breathing. Her taste lingered in his mind as the crashing of the waves overwhelmed his soul. Walking back toward the steps, his leg registering no pain he shook his head. Stalling only for a moment, he retreated into the dark stairwell and made the journey back to his stay room.  
  
Sowen was left on the balcony, more confused than ever before as she looked up to the stars.  
  
"Elbreth, give me strength."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Ah! Deepening the plot! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all that have reviewed! If you keep it up, I'll keep it up.


	16. Chapter 16: Trying of the Soul

To Each Their Own

A/N: I've been a complete jerk; neglecting you guys!!!  I promise I will keep writing until this story is finished.  Just for you, this chapter is dedicated to Lady Elizabeth and Captain Lily who have certainly waited a long enough time.

Chapter 16: Trying of the Soul

            A week had passed since the wood elves had taken refuge in Gondor, and the city was becoming accustomed to their presence.  All of Gondor seemed to back in the light the elves brought with them, despite their losses in Mirkwood.

            Aragorn, Haldir and Legolas sat in the king's chambers pouring over ideas and trying to come to a conclusion as the door to the room burst open and Sowen flew in, a scroll in her hands.

            Slamming it onto the table the three looked up at her with startled eyes before turning their gaze to the old paper she had placed none to gently before them.

            "This is it.  This is what he was looking for.'  Her voice wavered as she unhooked the necklace and dropped it to the table.

            Haldir lifted it into his hands as he studied the pendant that she had always worn.

            "It can't be."  Legolas commented as he read the scroll lightly, his eyes rising to look into her deep blue orbs.  "Why didn't you speak of it sooner?"

            "Had I known Legolas, I would have.  My mother gave it to me as a child, and I thought it to be another necklace such as Arwen's; I was wrong.  This stone can restore life.  What would Lantion possibly want with it?

            Legolas rose, taking the green gem from Haldir as it glinted in the light.

            "Sauron."  A single word was uttered as the assembly whipped around, spotting a white and hooded figure in the open doorway, leaning heavily on the wooden staff.

            "Mithrandir!"  Sowen called, hurrying over to the wizard as she embraced him in a warm hug.

            "Ah, my dear Sowen.  How fares you?"

            "I am well Gandalf"

            "Your eyes speak differently, my child.  You seem haunted."  His voice was quiet as he tilted her chin up to meet his wrinkled face, his blue eyes searching.  With a laugh, he dismissed her with a wink and accepted the warm welcome as he made his way to the table.

            "Lantion seeks to use this stone to resurrect Sauron.  By casting it into the fires of Mount Doom, the dark Lord would regain his power just as if he was never destroyed.  The hour grows late, and we are running out of time."

            "But we have the stone."  Legolas stated as he placed it back into Sowen's hand, his fingers rubbing hers as his hand pulled away quickly, a blush rising to his ears.

            "Ah ha…."  Gandalf murmured before retorting to the young elf.  "He knows that elves have it."

            Sowen's eyes widened as she gasped.

            "It's not in Mirkwood, that much he knows.  That leaves…"

            "Lorien."  She whispered as Aragorn rubbed his hands over his face, mussing his silvery hair.

            "And Rivendell."

            "Precicely.  Which is why he'll stop at nothing.  He'll attack the realms without question."

            Walking from the room quickly, she grabbed her bow and quiver, Legolas quickly following her.  He caught her arm and whipped her around.

            "Where do you think you're going?"

            "I have to go heru en amin; I must warn my family before it's too late."  (My lord formal)

            "Alone?"  He asked staring into her eyes.

            "We must wait for a group assembled before we attempt to make any move.  You know this Sowen.  Don't be so dim-witted."  She pulled away from him as though he had struck her, and began by placing the cloak around her shoulders.  After securing it around her shoulders she faced cold eyes on him as she attached the quiver to her back before placing the bow in her hand.

            "Good bye, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

            *          *          *

            Hours later, they still hadn't formed a conclusion as Haldir turned to Legolas once more.

            "Where is Sowen?"

            "She left."

            Haldir's face fell as he turned wild blue eyes on the Prince before him.

            "Left?  To Lorien?"

            "I believe she just needed to clear her head.  She took her bow."  He commented, his eyes revealing his pain at their last confrontation.  The air had been unbelievably thick when they were in one another's presence.  Practically staying away from her for a week had only heightened the slight drift between the two elves, visible by all.  

            "She would not be so fool hearty to make a trip to Lorien by herself.  She will return in time."  Gandalf placed a withered hand to Haldir's shoulder as he sent the elf and man to their chambers for the night, moving on to his as Aragorn gave him his usual room.

            *          *          *

            Outside the guarded borders of Gondor, she yielded Arod before turning to gaze back at the city.  With a sigh she shook her head, reigning Legolas' horse to turn around as she trod with a heavy heart and mind as she realized Legolas had been right.  The journey was suicide if she went alone, though she wished to leave immediately.  She felt more than heard a presence behind her.  Seeing a looming figure behind her she heard the singing of a bow.

            A loud thud rang in her ears as searing pain filled her shoulder.  Seeing the elegant shaft of a Mirkwood style arrow protruding from the same position where her former shoulder wound had finally healed, she lost consciousness as she fell from Arod's back to the ground with a thud.

            *          *          *

            "I assure you, Lantion, my son does not have the necklace.  He has never owned the trinket!"  Thranduil spat, receiving a vicious kick to his side as he doubled over in pain, his broken ribs echoing his pain.

            "He knows where it's hidden.  We'll just give him a bit of, incentive.  Take my word slave, the Prince will relinquish the stone when he hears of Lady Sowen's …departure you could call it.  He will come.  But not here; oh no.  Here would be too easy."  Making his way to the window, he looked out into the stormy night.  "The cracks of Mount Doom await.  Sauron will live once more, and this filthy realm of Mirkwood will be his first target.  As well as Elessar's land of Gondor.  Men are weak, even under the rule of the mighty Aragorn.  They will fall quickly.  And you, slave; will die before the end.  Tie them to the back of my horse, we shall journey out in one hour."  He flung orders about, his new mob or orcs bent to his call as they readied the horses for departure.

            "Legolas will never meet you there.  He wouldn't know where to look."

            "Oh, it's all been arranged."

            *          *          *

           "Elessar!"  Haldir cried, bursting into the king and queens room with a blush as he found the couple still in bed asleep.

            "Hadir…what ails you?"  Aragorn rose quickly as he pushed the Lorien elf from the room, catching the glint of tears on his cheeks.

            "Sowen, Legolas and Mithrandir are gone.  They…they found Arod covered in blood carrying this."  He held out the note to the king, Aragorn shaking the last remnants of sleep from his eyes as he read the message.

            ~Her body will burn in the cracks of Mt. Doom forever, and the will of Sauron will prevail.  Bring the jewel.~

            "I thought Gandalf said Lantion was unaware of its location.  And what possessed Sowen to ride beyond the city walls?"  Anger festered in his mind as he stood before Haldir.

            "I know not my lord, Legolas spoke of her leaving to clear her head.  Her intention was to reach Lorien, but she turned back when she was attacked.  I found this on my stand this morning.  It's from Legolas.  He and Gandalf have ridden ahead and have asked us to stay behind to await word from them."

            Aragorn caught the hopeful gaze of the guardian before turning and heading back into his rooms.  "I will lead a small party to go after them.  Mellon nin, I must ask you to stay here and await any news.  With Faramir gone, I…I'm asking you to stand in my stead."

            Haldir was taken aback by the statement, at first wishing to deny the Kings request and travel with him.  Tears filled his eyes as he nodded, turning so Aragorn would not see him weep.

            "Bring her back to me.  She is like my sister."  He ordered, his stiff posture walking from Elessar's side as Aragorn dressed and headed out to the command post.  Ordering a small army of forty or so, he rode out of the city walls by nightfall, provisions and preparations set into place as they turned toward Mordor.  The fiery mountain loomed in the distance and he shuddered.

            "Legolas my friend, be wise."  He pleaded with the Valar to watch over both elves and the Istari as the group held a steady pace deep into the night.

            *          *          *

            A/N: More will be coming soon, the end is relatively near.  I thank you all who have put up with me…and been extremely patient, I REALLY DO!

~Jean~


	17. Chapter 17: The Tides have Turned

To Each Their Own

A/N: This is actually a note about the author.  She feels like a complete ass.  Apologies Admiral Lily, when I wrote it in I told myself it didn't look right but ignored it.  This chapter will be mostly abuse…lots of torture.  For those of you who do not wish to read it…don't.  Basically, Sowen gets the crap kicked out of her.  You've been warned.  Sort of rated R for this chapter.

            As a result of my forgetfulness, this chapter is dedicated to Admiral Lily.

Chapter 17: The Tides Have Turned

            Sowen woke up to a pounding head and throbbing shoulder as she struggled for her eyes to focus.  The jolting below her became almost unbearable as she found herself doubled over an uncomfortable saddle, the horse's hooves kicking up dirt as they moved in a quick pace.  The rocky terrain did not go unnoticed by the elf as she craned her head to look for any sign of familiarity, causing the being holding her to shout up to the front.  A recognizable stench reached her nose as she looked up into the face of one of the half-orcs.  

            "Master!  The Elf awakens."  Feeling more than hearing the grinding halt, she was tossed to the ground.  Hands tied behind her back made catching her fall unattainable as the harsh crags met the delicate skin of her cheek.  The bitter taste of blood ran through her mouth as she was hauled up to her knees, Lantion standing before her.

            "Get a fire going; make camp!"  He snarled, and she watched with vague interest as they tripped over one another to see it done.  "Get up."  He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her to her feet and the ties around her wrists tightened.  Talion carried a large pole in one hand and a mallet in another as he hammered the iron into place.  She was quickly tied to it, the long rope fitted through the loop at the top and bottom; high enough to keep her from standing fully but low enough to keep her from sitting.  She winced as she sagged, stretching the muscles over her wounded shoulder, forcing herself to try and stand.  Failing, she was stuck in the middle as Lantion watched with amusement.

            "I apologize for your discomfort, milady, but you've got something that is of interest to us."  He crouched before her as the evening sky began to darken; the eerie glow of the fire the orcs had built lit her bruised face as his wretched hands stroked her cheek almost lovingly.

            Spitting in his eye, her spat mixed with blood sent his temper churning as he gripped her shoulder, his sharp fingernails digging into the ripped skin where the arrow had been heedlessly torn out.  His other hand moved to her throat as he cut off her air, stopping only when Talion called his name.

            "Sir…we are only two days a-away from Mordor.  We should press on before they catch up."

            "Are you telling me what I should do?  I believe I am the master here my son, not you."  His arm knocked the younger elf to the ground as his heavy boot viciously kicked the firstborn's side.  Turning blazing eyes back to Sowen he moved around her in circles as she struggled to stay upright without causing further injury to her arm.

            "You know what it is I search for."

            "I know nothing."  Her words sounded foreign, her voice heaving and laced with pain.

            "Do not lie to me little one, I shall make you regret it."

            "I know nothing."  

            The air was forced from her lungs as he placed his foot on the middle of her back, shoving her forward.  Her shoulders gave way, and two loud popping noises made the onlookers wince; coming completely out of place, she cried out against the searing as he came to face her.  Quickly snapping them back into place, he smirked at her sobs before releasing her again, letting her sag against the ropes.

            "Where is it?"

            "I….I know nothing."

            His deep black boot came hard across her ribs as he picked up his whip.

            "Nothing but pain will await you until you speak the truth."

            Talion quickly removed her tunic, the material ripped easily under his knife as the thin material beneath shone in the firelight; taking the weapon from his father he raised it above his head.  The crack of the whip across her back was dulled by the fabric, but it began to give way under the onslaught.

            "Enough.  We wish information from her, not death."  Lantion watched with satisfaction as the elleth was beaten into submission under the unforgiving hands of his son.  "Yet."  He finished as he knelt before her again.

            "Please milady, do not prolong this torture.  I know how much pain you are in."  He tilted her face up to his, her remarkable blue eyes defiant and untrusting as they began to dull to a deep gray.  He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers before she pulled away in disgust.

            "All you have to do is tell me where the gem is."

            "It…"

            They leaned forward at her single whispered word, waiting for more as she glared at him.

            "It is….b-beyond your reach."

            Shouting a curse, his balled fist came into contact with her temple as she sunk into the welcome oblivion.

            *          *          *

            "Gandalf, we cannot stop."

            "I know you need no rest, Son of Thranduil, but I am an old man.  If you wish me to accompany you we will stay here for the night."  Gandalf snapped, hearing the edge and worry in Legolas' voice as the young elf sat heavily next to the fire.

            "I've never seen you so key on rescuing the damsel in distress before, Legolas Greenleaf.  What does this young elleth of Lorien mean to the Prince of Mirkwood?"

            "She's a friend, Mithrandir, who has saved Mirkwood time and time again.  Not to mention my own life.  I owe her more than I can repay."

            "Sounds more than a friend."  The wizard chuckled as he lit his pipe, placing it into his mouth and relaxing against the tree at his back.

            "Maybe once Gandalf, but no longer.  It isn't meant for us to be together in that way, we're far too different.  When this is over I shall visit the Lord of the Glittering Caves one last time and we will journey to the Shire.  Then onward west until we reach Valinor."

            Gandalf thought quietly at the statement from the child before him as he puffed his pipe, watching the elf gaze at the stars.  "Legolas…it will truly be a sad day when you leave the shores of Middle Earth.  We always thought you by far the last to leave of the Fellowship."  Shaking his long flowing white beard, he closed his eyes.  "I do not suppose you would have room on your boat for the likes of an old gray wizard and a Halfling would you?"

            "You and Frodo are leaving as well?"

            "Yes lad, it is high time I have left these shores.  The Valar must wonder why I linger even now, and Frodo will be coming as well.  He wrote to me many years ago desiring the havens to be his final resting place; since Elrond is leaving as well he is bringing Bilbo from Imladris and we shall all travel together.  The two ring bearers have us all to vouch for them, the Eldar should have no qualms about them venturing into the Havens."

            "Then I too shall plead their consent, for I see no others more worthy of the splendor in the havens than those two Hobbits."  Legolas smiled, though his eyes were clouded.  Gandalf nodded to sleep as the Elf kept his eyes and ears open for any danger long through the night.  At the first hint of dawn, he woke the Istari as they packed the camp and doused the fire before returning to their horses.

            Shadowfax pawed the ground as he stood along side Arod, the two white beasts coming to attention at the sight of the masters.

            "What will Shadowfax do with you away from Middle Earth Gandalf?  There shall be no need for him to ride into battle henceforth."  Legolas commented as he stroked Arod's velvety muzzle as he searched Legolas' garments for an awaiting apple.

            With a resigned sigh he reached into his pack and placed it into the horses awaiting mouth before climbing onto his back.

            "He'll be just as free as I am young one; just as free."

            They turned north again, setting out at a fast speed to catch the group Lantion led, a sense of urgency about them as they raced the horses past their breaking point.

            *          *          *

            Sowen felt soft hands touch her cheeks as her head rested on a soft cushion.  A small smile shadowed her lips as she came to the realization that the dreaded Elf and his hold over her was all a dream.  She was home in Lorien, her mother waking her in her usual way.  Turning swollen eyes above her, blonde hair came into view.  But it was not the white garb of Lorien that she saw, but the memorable green and brown of Mirkwood.

            "Legolas…" she whispered, catching the Elf's attention as he looked down at her with a sad smile.

            "No, heri en amin, not Legolas."  Thranduil spoke quietly, not wishing to drag attention to them from the guards as his wife knelt on her other side.

            "It…it was all a….a dream."

            "I am afraid not mellon, not a dream.  You will need to rise soon; we will be leaving when Lantion gives the order."

            Opening her eyes wearily as she sat up and her body screamed in protest.  Legolas' mother aided her with soothing words in their common tongue as she tied Sowen's hair away from her face, bathing it with a moist piece of cloth before touching the knot at the young elleth's temple.  Sowen winced and pulled away from her, as the two elves looked down at her with sorrow in their eyes.

            "You haven't any idea…how much your son wishes to come…and find you."  She stated with a small smile, washing away their worry as tears filled their eyes.

            "We have missed his presence."  Thranduil's smile was interrupted as Lantion walked over, his stance brisk and angered as he shoved the king and queen of Mirkwood away from the elleth's side.  Binding her hands he threw her into Talion's arms as he did the same with other two captives.  Sowen was pulled against the muscled Elf's hard chest, eliciting a whimper from her lips as the roughness of his tunic pressed against her wounded back.

            "Just wait; the next time you will be moaning from beneath me."  His words chilled her spine as she just closed her eyes, willing her mind to slow and the pain to ebb as she slid into darkness once again.

            *          *          *

            A/N: Not too much gore as I thought….but it will be getting worse as the next chapter comes around.  Just a warning.  So read and review!  I LOVE YOU GUYS!  How will I know how and where to take it if I don't have enough reviews?

~Jean~


	18. Chapter 18: A Haze of Shadow

To Each Their Own

A/N: Just a warning, I'm in a horribly angry mood whilst writing this chapter, so it will have lots of extreme Sowen torture!  I apologize for taking out my rage in writing, and on the fair elf, but hey.  This chapter is hereby rated R!!!

            Also, another note to my readers of both To Each Their Own and to Life's Schedules, I've only now realized that the ending of these two stories are a lot alike!  If not quite exactly alike, they both involve almost the same things.  Just a warning, I hadn't really intended it to happen that way, but when I compared notes I did some slapping of the forehead.  So I placed my warning in my authors note.  If I finish this story first, or Life's Schedules first, maybe you can restrain yourself from reading the last chapter before moving to the next fic.  Just a thought, so it's not a spoiler.

            Anywho, on to the story.

Chapter 18: A Haze of Shadow

            Sowen woke; her aching body making moving unbearable as she craned her head to look at the camp.  Night had already fallen, and the large fire raged in the center.  She found herself tied up again, but unlike last night.  The pole had been replaced with the trunk of a large tree, the bark scratching painfully against the lacerations on her shoulders and back.  Her feet dangled below her, a thick rope stretching her out as her hands were bound by the wrist; the other end of the rope tied haphazardly to the nearest low hanging branch.

            Breathing was difficult in her current stance, and the weight of her body pulling at her shoulders was searing.

            "Father, she wakes."  Talion's hideous voice called.  The mousy elf had lost his past noble air and was in all ways becoming like his father, giving Sowen a sickening drop of her stomach as his words the previous day rang through her mind.

            Lantion stood quickly from his seat as he faced her, tilting his head a bit as her chin stood level with his nose.

            "I grow weary of your insolence.  Tell me where the jewel is, or you shall wish yourself in Valinor by the end of this night."  He snarled, his hand holding the hilt of a knife attached to his belt, the ominous look of his eyes filling her with fear.

            "I know nothing."  A harsh slap filled the still air as her head snapped sideways, and she tasted the familiar hint of blood on her lips.

            "Not the answer I was looking for."  He growled, his fist coming into contact with her stomach as the air left her lungs in a mighty whoosh.

            "You try my patience, little one.  You've only to tell me where it lies and you will be spared this pain; this torture."  He tried again, his voice becoming soft and almost soothing as his hand traced the purpling line of her jaw before she turned her head away, her eyes closing quickly.  Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as she prayed to the Valar for strength to endure this ordeal.

            Lantion nodded to his son, and Talion lifted the blunt, knotted piece of wood into his hands.  "This is your last chance."

            Sowen briefly met the eyes of Thranduil and Lantalen before turning to face them once more.

            "I know nothing."

            "Nothing but pain."  The younger growled as he slammed the branch into her side, seeing her wince and hold back a cry.

            "I wouldn't try to hold in your screams, milady.  It shall be of no use."  He sneered; grabbing her face in his hand he placed a fierce and bruising kiss to her lips before striking her other side with the blunt object. 

            A grunt escaped her lips as she held her breath, his strikes becoming more frequent.  Her ribs were broken, as was her right arm when the wood slammed into her tender forearm.  Her whimpers were heard by all, but she refused to utter a scream on their behalf, Talion moving to her side as he brought the primitive club across her stomach before his father stopped him.

            "Untie her."  He ordered, and she dimly recalled rough hands undoing the ropes before her body hit the hard, cold and wet ground.  She was left there for the time being as the others moved to the fire to eat, the moon casting its light upon the fallen elf.  She curled into a ball and whimpered as the pain began to emerge.  Her ribs throbbed, and every attempt to breath was like fire against her torso.  Her arm was swollen and turning blue as the broken bone beneath the surface begged to be tended and treated.

            After a half hour they returned, a long whip with three ends dangling from Lantion's hand.  The ends of the soft leather strips were tipped with small pieces of jagged metal that winked in the light cast by the fire.

            Silent tears fell as she was roughly yanked up by her hair onto her hands and knees.  A large square plank was slid beneath her; upturned nails greeting her wide eyes.

            "From this point on it gets worse, little one."  He warned as they looked down at the tattered and bloodied material that covered her back.  Torn in many spots, the red welts and cuts made by the previous whipping were visible as Talion ran his callused hand down her spine.

            "Such a pity to mar such beauty."  He commented before the whip cracked across her shoulders.  The long talon like ends wrapped around her stomach before reaching her back once more and digging into her soft flesh.  They yanked the whip back as the metal chunks tore at her muscles.  Giving in, she cried out under the onslaught as she felt herself leaning forward to escape the endless lashing.

            The long nails began to dig into her ribs as they forced her to stay upright.  Minutes turned to hours, and it seemed that the old pain began to dull away with the new as she cried, her tears going unheeded by her assailants.  

            *          *          *

            After an eternity she was hauled up, her back bleeding freely as they forced her to kneel before Lantion.  She ached in all places imaginable, her swollen and broken arm had been roughly set back into place, and her ribs hindered a full breath as she gasped under their torment.  The sun began to rise, giving Mount Doom a faint glow as she watched with swollen eyes at the beautiful scene before her.  

            Her mind retreated back to the night in Gondor; she and Legolas sharing the tender moment as a faint smile creased her lips.  A harsh slap filled the air as Talion's hand left a bruise against her soft and battered mouth.

            "After the thing you endured, how could you find a morning such as this beautiful?"  He questioned, his voice filling with malice before he knelt in front of her, his eyes selfishly raking her bruised body as lust filled his eyes.  His hand reached out, his fingers caressing her jaw and up over her cheeks to lightly move against the discolored cheekbones.  Her hand slapped his away, mustering some strength as it caught the side of his face.  Three long marks began to bleed from the inflictions made by her fingernails as her eyes filled with mirth to see him recoil and hold his cheek in shock.

            He growled, snatching her hand as he tossed her to the ground below him.  Her face was pushed into the gravel and bits of grass as he placed her delicate fingers over a flat stone.

            "I would not misuse the function of hands, milady.  Else you not have them at all."  He threatened as he lifted his sword into his hand.  Bringing the hilt down atop each finger individually, the cracking of bone made a sadistic smile form on his twisted lips as she screamed in pain.  Her voice muffled by the dirt beneath her as he flipped her over below him, her hand forgotten.

            "Did I not say that you would be screaming from beneath me?"  He asked as he clasped both hands in a cruel vice before claiming her lips in a bruising kiss.  His hips thrust idly against her stomach, and her eyes filled with tears before she realized who she was becoming.  Celebrian; her own sister had gone through this very thing.  Fear clutched her as she wept openly, trying in vain to move her mouth away from his demanding kisses.  His free hand fluttered at the laces and loops of her tattered tunic. 

            "Riders my lord!  Riders!"  A gruff voice called as Talion's head whipped up, his breathing ragged as he met his father's glaring eyes.  Reluctantly rising from his crushing position atop the fallen elf, he strode to stand by the others.

            "Hurry.  Leave the other two, take the elleth.  We make for the top."  Lantion ordered as she was thrown over a gruff and slimy shoulder before she lost consciousness.

            *          *          *

            Legolas and Gandalf rode hard day and night, spotting smoke on the horizon.  The dim glow of a fire made itself visible to the elf in the early stages of the morning, spurring a will in his heart to believe that his parents and Sowen were still alive.  He knew Gandalf was weary.  The old white wizard had not spoken of his fatigue to the young elf, and frowned as the firstborn slowed and allowed Gandalf and Shadowfax to come to a halt next to him.

            "We will rest here till the sun rises.  Take some rest Gandalf, the horses as well as yourself are in dire need of a break."  He explained, and Gandalf nodded before slipping to the ground.

            The horses ambled off to find something to eat as the wizard placed himself against the trunk of a large tree.

            "Thank you friend, I had not come to the conclusion of you stopping."

            "We will be of no use to them if we are weary."

            "Then why are you not resting young one?"

            "I do not need rest, Mithrandir.  Sleep.  We leave in a few hours.  They are not far ahead, the sun has not risen."  Legolas lit the small pile of branches from the ground as the soft glow of the fire lit the secluded yet open area.

            "Is this elleth worth this much Legolas?  I see the desire of Celeborn and Galadriel searching out their child, but you Son of Thranduil?  There are things that you are not willing to confess it seems."  He tipped his searching blue eyes to the cerulean orbs studying the fire in front of him.

            "What do you speak of Gandalf?"  He asked, a hitch in his voice giving away his thoughts.  "I go to find what is left of my family.  Lantion will die by my hands, I swear it."

           "You do not fool yourself, and you shall not fool me.  But I will let it be Legolas.  You are my dear friend, young one.  I would not see you go through so much pain before your time here has ended."  He placed his chin to his chest, falling into a light sleep as the Elf was left to his own thoughts before the fire.

            Three hours later, the sun crested the tip of Mount Doom as the two travelers packed their things and mounted their horses, heading off toward the mountain.

            "Gandalf…"  Legolas started as Arod ran beside the white stallion the wizard sat high upon.  "…I love her."  He admitted, his face blushing a slight crimson before turning his attention to the smoke before them in the distance.  "Though I don't believe I ever told her."

            "Don't worry, Son of Thranduil.  You shall tell her soon."  He smirked at his companion before spurring Shadowfax onward.

            *          *          *

            A/N: Well, there you go!!!  My torture chapter.  The end is coming my friends, I promise!  Anywho, I've got the flu and I'm off to heal myself.  Don't forget to review, and I apologize that it's taken me so long to get this up!

Jean


	19. Chapter 19: Bitter Watches

To Each Their Own

Chapter 19: Bitter Watches 

            The smell of fire and brimstone brought the prone elf back to reality as the dreams escaped her mind.  Rough gravel rubbed beneath her body and she groaned trying to take in her surroundings.  Three large orcs stood around her with their arms crossed over the powerful but slim chests, their mixed yellow and blue eyes creating an off green as they studied the crags and pointed mountains around them.

            "We've waiting too long for them to arrive.  Legolas either has given up or refuses to bring the jewel."  Talion spat, causing Sowen to turn her head lightly to stare at the loathsome elf.  His eyes fixed on hers and he smiled before making his way over to her side.  His hands were almost gentle as he sat against a large boulder and pulled her between his legs to rest her back to his chest.

            "It hurts me to see you in so much pain, elleth.  I would not will it on anyone."  His voice was soft as his hands made idle paths down her shoulders to her arms, stopping for a moment to caress her broken bones before moving to her hands as they lay tied together between their bodies.  She whimpered in pain as he stroked her shattered fingers causing a small smile to form on his face as the orcs obediently moved away, searching out their true master as Lantion sat farther up the hill in wait for the Mirkwood Prince.

            Talion quickly closed his eyes as he relished in the feel of her quivering body so close to his.

            "The Prince does not deserve you, you know.  He will die before you get a chance to see him again.  But I can make the pain go away Sowen.  I can cure you if you will only tell me where the stone is."  His hands continued their path down her swollen and disproportioned ribcage before sliding down her flat, bruised and battered stomach to rest above the ties of her leggings.  "Speak Sowen, and all of this will end.  Your wounds will be treated properly and you can have food and drink."  Her hands wriggled in between them, the fingers clutching at the ties causing the sordid elf to moan in pleasure.

            A callused finger rubbed her cracked and dried lips as she opened her mouth slightly.  His finger brushed the inside of her lower lip before he cried out in pain as teeth clamped around the tip of the digit.  Shoving her roughly to the ground she landed on her back, her arms below her creating an intense pain as she lay awkwardly upon them.

            "You wait Lorien spawn.  Before this is over you will be mine; just as your faithful sister belonged to evil."  He snarled before turning and making his way to his father and the others to wait for Legolas to appear.

             Sowen mustered all of her strength to pull her legs underneath her, the rough rope digging at her chaffed wrists.  Carefully, she fumbled with the object that she lodged hidden between her fingers to keep it from Talion's piercing gaze as he left, and a small smile lifted her lips as she peeked behind her to the dagger she had removed from his belt.  She quickly cut through her bonds enough to seem like she was still constricted before tucking the knife into the side of her right boot.  Leaning back against the stone Talion had vacated, she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

            *          *          *

            Legolas reined his horse at a nearby glen as the orcs became visible to his elfin vision.  Gandalf jumped down next to him and lifted his staff as he met the elf's eyes, nodding for him to continue.  The small group of orcs was obviously defending someone as they mulled around the dry area, kicking stones and talking in their gruff and horrid language.  A deafening boom from the white tip of Gandalf's staff rendered half the orcs to the ground in a quivering mass as Legolas' arrows sung true through the air.  The battle was short lived as two sets of blue eyes fixed on the blonde prince as he knelt by their sides.

            "Legolas."  Thranduil spoke with parched lips and tongue as he pulled his son into a fierce embrace before rubbing his wrists gently as they were freed from the confining bonds.

            "Where is Lantion, Ada?"  The Prince asked, assessing their injuries before Gandalf took over with knowledgeable hands.

            "Up the mountain with Talion and three beasts following; one carries Sowen.  Hurry, nin ion, there isn't much time." Lantalen spoke quietly as she cradled Legolas' face in her hands.  "It does my heart good to see you alive, young one."

            Moving away, his eyes searched the side of the mountain as it lay sleeping before him.  Occasional bursts of smoke filled the air as Lantion became visible atop a large boulder, halfway to the top.  A distant rumbling filled the air as he turned to the west, his eyes picking up a large amount of dust being kicked up.

            "Elessar."  Gandalf explained to the Prince as he stood next to him.  "Aragorn would willingly journey with you if you would wait for him."

            "I have no time.  He can make his way of his own accord." The archer's eyes turned a steely blue as he walked away from the group and began his ascent up the hillside, his quiver near full and the knives itching for battle visible on his back as he made his way easily over the rocky terrain.

            *          *          *

            Aragorn and his men had been riding hard for the last three days; only the hardest and most capable of riders had accompanied the King on this dire mission.  The forty or so Men stopped and dismounted as Aragorn hurriedly moved to Gandalf's side.

            "Gandalf, his mind is weak at this time….why did he not wait for us to arrive?"  He questioned before a long bow to the King and Queen of Mirkwood bent his posture.  Rising again he ordered his men to be on watch, and the healers to look after the two battered elves.

            "Elessar, I fear that Legolas will need you guidance as well as presence atop that mountain.  Though he is a wise elf for his young age, there is no telling what love will play upon his heart when he is welcomed by the sight of the Lady of Lorien."  Thranduil spoke clearly as the King of Men stooped to his level and resting a hand atop his knees.

            "What do you speak of heru en amin?"

            "She was in a state when we were left here.  I do not see that Lantion and Talion would see her live through this.  With or without the item they are looking for."

            "Legolas does not have the necklace."

            "The silence that followed made him stand and pace, his hand moving to fondle the necklace Arwen had given him before he remembers that it had gone missing.

            "Sowen has the necklace.  She's had it all along."  Aragorn's quiet words were short lived as he lifted Narsil and spoke quickly to a few of his men before turning back to Gandalf.

            "Keep watch from down here, the fight will be short lived."  Aragorn stated decisively before making his way with four armed guards to the edge of the mountain as his eyes trained themselves on the nimble blond elf that climbed before him, an occasional rock tossed to his level by the Elf's boots.

            *          *          *

            Legolas rounded the flat edge where Lantion was previously perched, his bow held tight in his fist, an arrow notched and ready.  Three large brutes were mulling around as they talked to one another quietly.  The prone elf at their feet made Legolas' eye turn steely as he let his arrow fly.

            Catching the first beast in the temple, he crumpled to the ground with a soundless thud as the other two turned to see the assailant.  Two more arrows sang true as they fell beside their disgusting comrade, the Wood Elf making his way slowly to the fallen elleth's side.

            "Sowen…."  His voice was quiet and calm as his fingers traced her delicate bruised face, his eyes raking her injured body with a grimace.

            "Ahh....Prince Legolas.  We've been watching for you, but became sidetracked with your little friend.  Give us the necklace and you both are free to leave.  But be warned Legolas Thranduilion, I am not to be underestimated."  Lantion threatened as Talion walked toward the pair of them, under close watch of his father's arrow.

            Legolas stood quietly and lifted his quiver from his back as he placed it in one hand, digging to the bottom as he fingered the mithril chain of the item so sought after.  Pooling it in his hand he closed his fist around it lightly before presenting it to the elves before him.

            Talion smiled to his father as he sidestepped Sowen's legs and gently reached for the piece in Legolas' hand as the wind left his lungs in a rush, followed by a searing pain as he looked down with rich dark eyes.  Legolas' fest was wrapped around the white wood of his mithril long knife, the blade disappearing in his tunic below his ribcage.  Moving his head back up to the Prince's blue eyes, a sad smile crossed his lips as the blade was yanked away and he fell to his knees, eliciting a growl from Lantion as he watch his son fall at the hands of the young Mirkwood royal.

            Sowen's eyes opened to slits as she tried to sit up at the sight of Legolas before her, a beam cracking her dried lips.

            "Talion met his end of his own means.  Traitors of the King will be banished.  Banishment that is broken is punishable by death.  May the Halls of Mandos greet him in the ways of retribution only the Valar can grant."   

            Lantion lifted his blades from his own pack and stood before the Prince.

            "You cannot better me Elfling."  He growled, his blades coming into contact with Legolas' in the blink of an eye as Elessar and his men rounded the corner.

            *          *          *

A/N: I apologize for the lateness, I just wasn't sure where I was going to take this chapter, so I had to take my time with it.  Thanks to all of you that have reviewed!  It means more to me than anything, and I will thank you all by name when the story is completed!!

~Jean~


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Sunset

A/N: Many thanks to my Beta: Cerinnae.  Whose eagle eyes have saved my life in numerous occasions.

Warning to my reader for the following chapter:  The suddenness of the cliffhanger may cause injury to the back and neck.  In case of a sudden stop, short bursts of outrage toward the Author may occur.  In which case, she can be located….umm….far away.   DEFINITELY not at home in front of her computer.  

Chapter 20: The Final Sunset

            The light shone bright overhead; the sparse and rocky terrain gathering all it could of the sun's rays as cloud-cover stretched across the sky, darkening the atmosphere and casting shadows over the land of Mordor.  The perfect ambiance for the situation at hand as the clanging of metal resounded through the crisp air of late afternoon.

            The two elves seemed to dance, the younger the student of the elder; each knew the other's movements by heart, placing them at both an advantage and a disadvantage.  If Legolas had the upper hand then Lantion would soon rid him of it as the knives performed a wicked duel between dark and light.

            Aragorn stood transfixed by the scene, his silvery locks hanging in his eyes as Narsil sat poised and ready to aid his friend by any means necessary.  So engrossed in the action before him, his mind vaguely recognized the Prince's words as Legolas shouted at him.

            "Aragorn!  See to Sowen, get her to safe ground!"  His voice was raspy and labored as Lantion crashed his blades down over his head, his muscles straining to block as they criss crossed.  The younger was the victor of this small battle as Legolas kicked Lantion's left foot away causing the Dark Elf to stumble.

            "Do not come back."  Legolas ordered while spinning his knives in each hand before Lantion resumed the battle with the young prince.

            Aragorn's mind was at war with what he should do and what he wanted to do.  Yet another battle between want and need.  Sowen needed medical attention, the likes that only an experienced healer could offer; Legolas needed a brother in arms to battle by his side.

            "My Lord?"  A guard questioned at his side as he lifted the stretcher into Aragorn's line of sight and the King nodded, turning to the fallen elf.

            Her eyes were swollen and large purple bruises adorned her cheeks and jaw line.  Her lips were cracked and caked with blood and Aragorn visibly winced at the sight she made.  Blood stained across her shoulders giving ample evidence that she had been whipped, lashed, or even flogged, and a small smile played at his lips when she turned her eyes to meet his face.

            "Estel," Her voice was foreign, strangled even as he removed her hands lightly from the bonds, flinching at her moan when his deft fingers brushed against her broken ones.  Eliciting a small croon, he lifted her into his arms and cradled her against his strong chest as his men held the makeshift cot still and accepted her slight weight.

            "Wait, wait….what of Legolas?  I saw his face," She called out, clutching at Aragorn as his lips moved in the Elvish tongue.

            "Calm, Sowen.  Legolas can take care of himself, you are our first concern."  He spoke quickly as they turned and took her down the mountain, her questions falling on deaf ears as Aragorn looked over his shoulder to the pair of combating elves.

            The rocky topography made it difficult for the men of Gondor to carry the injured elleth without causing her some sort of pain, and all were relieved when they reached lower ground.  The men had made camp at the bottom of the mountain, along with the assistance of the two elves and Gandalf.

            "She's in a frightful state."  The wizard stated as he began tending to her wounds.  The rakes across her back were cleaned and dressed, her hand set back into place.

            Gandalf's deft fingers made short work of her external cut and bruises, the internal fractures and broken bones a different matter.  Setting those he could, Sowen writhed in agony as tears fled quickly and steadily from her eyes.

            "Can you give her nothing for the pain, Gandalf?"  Aragorn questioned as he paced behind the patient and soothing wizard.

            "Calm yourself Estel.  Your pacing will not bring her pain to an end.  The journey back will be bad enough, though I will give her a draft allowing her to sleep most of the trip.  Where is that confounded elf?"  The elder growled, tearing his eyes away from his patient to the side of the mountain in hopeful search of the Prince of Mirkwood's form descending the rocky outcrops.

            "Night is fast approaching, my King.  Shall we post guards around camp?"  A young man questioned as he approached Aragorn, and was dismissed with a nod to set about preparing the camp for nightfall.

            Elessar turned his eyes to the mountain one last time and sighed.

            "Be safe mellon nin."  

            *          *          *

            The time wore on in Legolas' mind, the parrying and blocking becoming almost a muscled knowledge.  A routine spin as blades met and departed, meeting again in the middle then over head.  A large cut on his upper arm stung with each movement of his right blade, the muscles contracting over the wound, painfully as he noticed steady drops of blood leave Lantion's gripped knuckles from the cut the Prince had delivered down the top of his lower left arm.  Backing away from one another for a moment, Lantion collected his energy as he and Legolas circled.

            "You are no match for me Prince.  I taught you everything you've ever learned with those very blades.   May Mandos' halls greet you well."

            Lantion snarled before rushing in, one knife moving up as another moved down, catching Legolas' upper thigh with the tip of his blade.  The younger cried out as he placed the hilt of his knife to the elder's forehead, causing Lantion to reel back as his sight blurred slightly.  He willed his mind back into focus as Legolas attacked quickly.

            Seconds turned into minutes, and time began to list away as the two breathed heavily between attacks, each hoping one would tire before the other.  Legolas' strikes became less consistent, frequently taking the defensive on most fronts.  Lantion beat unmercifully against his white blades; his fingers had long since gone numb from the reverberating as his palms tingled against the handles.

            "On the defensive too much Legolas, you are far too tired to match me.  I trained for two thousand years before you were even born.  The time spent with my knives has given me quite an edge.  Especially on your little elleth, though I could hardly say she had a chance at fighting back and all….being restrained."   His dark smile and wretched voice spurred something inside Legolas as he began to drive Lantion back.  His smoldering blue eyes turning a steely navy as his muscles began to gain strength through his rage.  His jaw set as he pushed the elder against the edge, Lantion struggling to gain the upper hand once more.

            Connecting his fist to the Prince's jaw bought him a little time as he planted his foot in the staggering Silvan's wounded leg.

            "At what time would you ever be able to counter me?"  He asked before grabbing the fallen elf up by his tunic, his face mere inches away from the fiery blue orbs before him as he drove his knife to the hilt over the fresh wound on the young elf's thigh. 

            "The time of honoring yourself is at an end."  Legolas ground through his teeth as he drove his blade into Lantion's side, seeing the shocked expression cross the Sindar's face as he ripped up and twisted, the eternal blood soaking his hand as he watched the pain and agony of defeat drift into Lantion's fading black eyes.

            "As is yours, my Prince."  

            The air was forced from Legolas' lungs as a deep and burning pain cascaded through his torso, burning the back of his throat.  Legolas stumbled away from the dark elf as his hand let the blade go and watched with some semblance of relief as Lantion hit the earth on his back, a small gurgling sound emitting from his stained lips.

            The pain was unreal as he shifted his line of sight down to his chest; the handle of Lantion's long blade protruding like an ugly reminder of the battles fought and won.  Dug in to the left of his sternum and dragged across three or four inches before imbedding in deep cartilage and muscle.  His own heartbeat was palpable through the wood as his bloodstained fingers touched the curved and ornate handle.  Stumbling, he turned and limped toward the slope of the mountain remembering Aragorn and Gandalf below.

            His breathing was labored as he fell to his knees, a deep sense of foreboding clouding his mind as he leaned back against the same rock he found Sowen against, his thoughts drifting down to the group below him as the sun began getting lower on the horizon.

            *          *          *

            Sowen slept soundly as Gandalf's draft kept her in constant dreams.  Her mind was clouded and foggy as she walked through the rocks and trees in her dream world, seeing a figure sitting atop a large boulder.  His profile was easily recognized as his flaxen hair danced on the breeze.  Climbing up next to him she saw his smile through the corner of her eye.

            "I'm dreaming aren't I?"  She questioned as she faced him, seeing pain and loss in his blue eyes.

            "Yes, melamin, you are indeed dreaming.  I do not know how the Valar has granted us time in your dreams, but I thank them.  I won't be returning Sowen."  He stood and pulled her up with him.  The fog around their feet danced as the boulder disappeared.

            "What do you speak of?  How is this happening?"  Her voice quivered as she saw the light begin to fade from his face, though still strong in the depths of his eyes.

            "I know not, but I do not have much time left.  If your dreams are the last place on Middle Earth I will chance upon seeing your face, then I shall treasure it.  I will be alive there Sowen, alive in what could have been.  Mirkwood is safe, as is Lothlorien I give you my word."

            "You…you can't leave.  Time has just begun, we've only just met.  It isn't enough time by elfin standards, not enough time at all."  She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his thin frame, burying her face in his tunic.  

            "You are stronger than I am, Sowen.  You can conquer all things if your mind is set.  You happen to be the strongest Elleth I've ever known."

            "I don't want to be strong any more."

            "You have to be.  Our time ends with the setting of the sun, melamin, and these things cannot be changed.  The ache in my heart will only grow through our separation and I beg of you, take the ship.  Sail west; please do not let this pain consume you."  He pulled away from her, cradling her cheeks in the palms of his hands, his rough and callused fingers drying her tears as he leaned forward and placed a glancing and gentle kiss to her trembling lips.  The fog began to rise, over their ankles and up their legs as she grew frantic.

            "Not enough time Legolas, please, not yet."  She begged as her hands clung to his shoulders, the cloud moving to their waists as she pulled him closer.

            Their mouths met one last time as he held her face perfectly still, her tears dripping over his fingers as he felt his own cheeks grow moist as the drops of saline were lost in the haze as Sowen's eyes flew open.

            Red and orange sky was above her as she gasped, raising her hands despite the pain to wipe at the wetness pooled above her cheeks.

            "Sun sets….time is up…."  She moaned, catching both Aragorn's attention as well as Gandalf's.

            "Sowen, calm down child.  What time?"  The white wizard questioned as he placed a cool hand to her forehead.

            "Legolas….sun sets and the time….is up."  She reached into the top corner of her leggings, a small pocket hiding beneath the surface.  She tugged a long mithril chain from the fabric, bearing the object of Lantion's obsession into view of those around her.

            She pushed it into Aragorn's palm as she carefully pointed to the mountain, black spots taking over her vision as she tried to will the darkness away.  "Hurry."  

            Aragorn looked to the hillside quickly; as he lifted the Sword of the King's into his hand and stood, darting away from the group as he clambered as swiftly as he could over the rocks and rubble, a ball of dread lying low in his gut.

            *          *          *

            Legolas' ragged breathing was the only sound he could hear.  Lantion's own gurgling breath had stopped minutes ago signaling the end of his immortal life as the Prince concentrated on staying awake.  He had only a brief memory of his encounter with Sowen, his heart saddened by the loss he was bringing on her shoulders.  Heavy footfall made his head swivel around to his left as he tore his eyes away from the setting sun.

            "Legolas…."  Aragorn's strangled voice was barely audible to him, though the fear and pain in his mortal friend's eyes was very real.

            Running to the Elf's side he slid to his knees as he sucked in air to his screaming lungs.  Finally, for the first time in Aragorn's life he felt helpless.  He knew the blade would need to be removed as he felt tears well in his eyes.  Legolas was no longer a part of this earth.  Sheer seconds trickled by like hours before his mind snapped as he realized his friend was speaking to him.

            "A…funny…predicament mellon nin."  A light smile ghosted his lips as his back shifted, the grating sound of metal scratching against stone catching Aragorn's attention as the King looked behind his friend.  Seeing the sharp point of the rapier grinding against the boulder at the Elf's back he sat on his heels as the tears fell from his eyes.

            "It wasn't supposed to be this way Legolas.  You were supposed to grieve over my death, not the other way round."  His shoulders shook with sobs as he moved around his friend's sprawled body to rest his back against the very same boulder.  From his place next to Legolas, the vast plains of Mordor lay before them.  The sun sank lower and lower, the bottom half finally touching the edge of the world as Sowen's words sunk in.

            "Strange fate…."  Legolas' voice was unrecognizable to Elessar's ears as his tears left crimson stains beneath his right eye, a small cut gracing his prominent cheek bone.

            "Aye….fate."  Estel's voice squeaked as his throat closed, his burly frame slouching as he turned his face to Legolas'.

            "You….should lea….leave Estel."  Legolas ordered as he saw the despair and turmoil in Aragorn's deep greenish silver eyes, liquid eyes brimming with tears as the fallen firstborn turned his own back to the final sunset, the orange and fiery orb sinking lower behind the earth as the sky grew darker above them.

            "Not for anything, mellon nin, not for anything."  He stated simply as he placed himself closer to his friend, shoulders touching as he reached down and covered Legolas' hand with his own as they watched the sun sink lower and lower beyond the world, darkness consuming the land as the Prince of Mirkwood's breathing stopped and Aragorn pulled the pale Elf to his side, cradling his head against his chest as he rocked back and forth, grief overtaking the strong and noble king as he cried into the golden blonde hair of the warrior elf.

            An hour had passed, and Aragorn moved for the first time in what seemed to be ages.  Kneeling before the elf he reached out and removed the blade, tucking it into his belt beside the dagger given to him by Celeborn.  He said a strangled prayer to the Valar to keep Legolas' soul safe and beyond harm as he placed a gentle kiss to the elf's forehead, rocking back on his heels.  Taking his own hand he placed it over his heart and then over the Prince's as he spoke gently.

            "Be in peace…..son of Mirkwood."  

*          *          *

A/N: OKAY!  WAIT!!!!  Before you all kill me, I have to tell you there is one chapter left!!!!  Don't kill me before it's written.  Please.  That would cramp the story's style, not being finished.  The very VERY last chapter will be pretty long….each and every single one of you who replied will get a thank you from me, I promise!


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue: Part 1

Chapter 21: Epilogue: Part 1

            The stillness of the boat lulled Sowen as she pulled her knees up against her chin, the calm of the air beneath the wood planks music to her aching ears as she looked through the mist.

            After the tragedy in Mordor, she had spoken to no one.  She returned to Lothlorien with Haldir, Aragorn and Gandalf to the news that her mother had left the shores of Middle Earth and Celeborn mourned the loss of his wife.  They soon left the Golden Wood to Imladris and stayed until Sowen's condition prompted Celeborn to retreat with his daughter and their loyal guard to the Undying Lands.  His daughter's grief at the loss of the Mirkwood Prince made Celeborn's soul heavy.  Approaching her side with care he placed a strong but gentle hand to her shoulder, looking down at the flowing white garment she wore.

            "My daughter, your heart will be whole once again when you reach the shores of Valinor.  Your mother will greet you with open arms and you will be cherished."  He spoke clearly yet quietly as she looked up at him, her grey eyes turning away as she placed her chin back stop her knees and stared into the mists.

            Dim outlines of silhouetted mountains became visible as Valinor rose through the haze; it's green and plentiful land greeting those aboard the ship as they sailed from the miasma into open air before landing on the banks.  Hundreds of Elves were there to greet theme, most aboard seemed thoroughly overjoyed to see ones lost in battle or those who had sailed many years before.

            Galadriel stood among them, and as the passengers disembarked and placed their first steps on the shores of the Undying Lands.  Celeborn went into his wife's waiting arms as Haldir pulled Sowen along behind him as the Lady of Light opened her arms to her child.  Sowen went willingly into the protected circle as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  Turning slowly, she recognized the silver hair and deep eyes of her sister, and a small sigh escaped her lips as Celebrian pulled Sowen into a fierce hug.

            "Sowen, I have heard of the things befallen you, and I admire your spirit to remain in Arda for as long as you did.  My thoughts were with you my sister."  Celebrian smiled Elrond joined her side, greeting Celeborn and Sowen with a smile. 

            "My wife has talked of nothing less my dear Sowen.  Your journey here has plagued her thought for the better."  He leaned forward, placing a small kiss to her cheek as his arm encircled Celebrian's waist.

            With a hopeful glance, Sowen's eyes skirted the faces, hoping against hope that the familiar arrogant and elegant face of the Prince of Mirkwood could be found, but none that smiled back at her was his.  A fake smile clung to her lips, though she was indeed happy to see her sister and mother, the dull ache that still rang in her chest could not go unnoticed.

            "Come; let us tell you all of what has happened."  Galadriel's voice drowned out in Sowen's mind as she followed behind her family with quiet grace, nodding or shaking her head but never speaking.

            *          *          *

            The Halls of Waiting were becoming all too familiar to Legolas, the ornate tapestries on the walls depicting all the events of unfolding history.  Though he had no live body, he still wished and hoped that his time would come to leave the Halls and journey to the other side of Aman where he could find his family and be whole once again.  Though, the chance came when the Lord Mandos wished it to come.  He had spoken with many of the Elves there, spending centuries in the Halls of Mandos and still waiting for their wish to be granted by the noble lord.

            Several times the inhabitants of Mandos' Halls were visited by Nienna, a beautiful creature that Legolas frequently visited with.  He sighed, sinking low against one of the many walls, the tapestry above him a weaving done by Mandos' wife Vaire.

            "Good day, Legolas Son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood.  You appear more troubled than I have become accustomed to.  Walk with me child."  Nienna spoke elegantly, her voice having a certain element to it that made Legolas' spirit feel calm and relaxed, giving him a sense of being back among the trees in Mirkwood.

            "I miss her, my Queen."  He had long ago learned that simple sentences were far more beneficial than long winded ramblings.

            "And the others, Son of Thranduil?"

            "Of course they are in my mind as well.  Aragorn and Gimli especially for they were my dearest friends."

            "However, this she elf you so often think of acquires much of your time and energy.  So intriguing is she to you that I shall make my way to the Undying Lands where her place has been marked by the setting moon of this month."

            "My Queen, if I may; how long have I been here?"

            "Fourteen years, child.  I have been visiting once a year."

            "Does time move more quickly in the Halls?"

            Nienna smiled lightly, moving the grey hood away from her face as she walked beside the young elf.

            "No little one, time moves no differently here than in the Mortal Lands of Arda."

            "She spent fourteen years in Middle Earth after my death; so explains the pain I have felt since my banishment to this world."  Legolas sighed as he obediently followed Nienna, her almost flowing steps unequaled to any outside of the Valar.

            Nienna paused, turning to place her piercing gray eyes on the spirit of the Prince.  "Her remaining behind surprises you."

            "I do not know my Queen; I cannot explain anything that Sowen would do after my time passed."

            "Her remaining time after your death was not misplaced, but I do look forward to meeting this fair being who has captivated your mind, even in the afterlife."  She smiled lightly before placing the hood back over her head as she made to leave.

            "Worry not Greenleaf, I will bring you news when I return."  She avowed turning away with a small wave of her hand as she disappeared down the hallway.

            "Be quick, my Queen; be quick."

            *          *          *

            The moon's light passed quickly and quietly over the beautiful realm of Valinor, the green and ample field's glowed emerald with tints of silver, though she did not see its splendor as the salty waves of the Belegaer licked at her bare feet; a lone gull cried overhead as her saline tears welled along the lower lids of her eyes prior to falling from her cheeks.  Only to be absorbed by the material of the gown she wore, so much like the one her mother had adorned in Lothlorien all those years ago.

            Each night dreams plagued her.  She was suffering because it had been her doing; his life taken because of her naïveté and carelessness.  His blonde hair and cerulean eyes dancing beyond her reach as she watched the life seep out of his bright and brilliant orbs; his blood spilled on her behalf.  Her sobs broke through the poorly constructed barrier of her soul as her head dropped against her chest, her chin thudding and making her teeth knock.

            "It grieves me to see you so heartbroken, Sowen.  Even after the journey from those lands."  Haldir's voice broke the silence between sobs as her head snapped up and she focused dull and grey eyes on the guardian.

            "Let me be Haldir, I wish to spend my nights alone.  Those that remain undaunted."

            "You are haunted because you will not openly allow yourself to grieve.  You cannot hide forever; retreating back into the pit of your soul when pain comes.  Let go of your former life and accept what you have before you.  Become the elf you once were."  He moved quickly, pulling her into a standing position as he crushed her body against his; his breath fanning in her hair as he attempted to press the sadness from her being.   

            "You can not ask that of me, Haldir.  It was my fault."

            "Legolas' death was not because of you!  It was Lantion and his evil brood that has caused you so much pain and strife!  Let not his ways hold sway over you; not here in Valinor where all is green and good."

            "All is not good mellon nin, for I am unable to look upon the greenness of the grass; the pale silver glint of the moon against the blackened sky of night, painted with only the stars and the kings of old.  I do not deserve this land."  She cried out against his chest, burying her face into his flaxen strands as she attempted to cease her memories torments.

            "I cannot banish his face from my mind, Haldir.  He is with me even through death."  

            Haldir sighed as he lifted her up into his arms, traveling the short way back to their dwellings among the trees as he maneuvered her arms about his neck and climbed the ladder to the very top talon that served as his living quarters.

            "Tonight you will not be alone.  I have idly stood by and watched you destroy yourself for naught but despair and I shall not allow it hence."  He promised as he placed her down to the floor and stood before her.  "Will you let me comfort you tonight, Sowen?"

            "I will not allow you to give yourself like that, Haldir.  It is not you I desire."

            "You have been my desire since before the War of the Ring.  Though I never sought to claim you for my own, I would do so now if it would ease the pain of your heart."

            "No, Haldir, this cannot go on any farther."  She pushed past him, heading toward the ladder as his hand caught her upper arm, his grip fierce but gentle as he captured her lips with his. 

            Her first instinct was to pull away, but his hand snaked around her shoulders to cup the nape of her neck and prevent her retreat as his mouth moved over hers.  She felt the familiar tingling sensation as his eyes darkened to a deep azure, his blonde hair framing his face and shoulders like a halo as the light from the opened room shone against the back of his head.

            Legolas.

            It was all her mind could grasp as she gave in to his kisses, her hands moving of their volition to his cheeks as she accepted the onslaught of his ferocity at winning her over.  He moved them to the bed and laid her back, both sets of legs tangling in the long flowing dress she wore as his weight above her was dispersed; he straddled her slim waist and bent his knees slightly, leaning the rest of his weight on his forearms.  Breaking apart only for a need of oxygen, he pulled back and looked down at her.  A faint trickle of color had tainted her cheeks and seeped into the corners of her eyes; red turning to faint blue as she began to remind him more and more of the Sowen he once knew.

            The reverie was broken by a voice calling from the ground.

            "Haldir!  Haldir, a visitor arrives in Valinor, one that you must speak with!"  Rumil's voice called up the long ladder as he waited patiently for his brother's reply. 

            "Down in a moment, Rumil."  He shouted briskly as climbed of the bed and ran a cool hand over his flushed face before training desire filled eyes on Sowen.  She sat up and righted herself, unable to meet his gaze. 

            "I did not mean for things to get out of hand, Sowen.  I shall understand if you are not here when I return."  He leaned over and placed a light kiss to the top of her head before descending the ladder and tossing his brother an agitated glare.

            *          *          *

            It seemed an eternity before Haldir was released from Nienna's powerful hold.  She had a presence that just soothed ones heart and put them in a state of tranquility.  The news she brought was indeed startling for she conveyed word of Legolas.  She explained all to the small party around her, mostly Sowen's loved ones and a few who were drawn by her grace apart from even Valinor, that Legolas Greenleaf was mildly content where he was though his soul longed to be with his intended.  Haldir's thoughts were clouded as he climbed the ladder and jumped up onto the landing.  His breath caught in his throat at the vision of Sowen perched on the end of his bed in much the same position as when he had left her.

            "My lady?"

            "Haldir, I do not accept what you have offered, but I also do not wish to spend this night alone."  Her voice was quavering as soft tears fell from her down turned face; her hair formed a barrier between her eyes and his and he dropped down to his knees before her.  

            Haldir's heart broke at the sorrow and pain he saw etched into her features.  Her willowy figure was even more so; her face was pale and her hair that was once shiny was dull and lifeless, no longer holding any curls save for the upturned ends.

            "What would you ask of me, heri en amin, that I may better serve you as a brother and a friend?"  

            No words were spoken as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, burying her face into the crook of his neck as she let the tears to fall.  She was allowing the grieving process to begin after so many years of refusal.  Haldir moved slowly, pulling from her grasp to seat himself on the bed with his back opposite to the headboard.  He reached out and drew her onto his lap, cradling her as like she was a child in need of comfort after a small injury.  His hands were moving in constant circles over her back and his fingers tangled through her hair; his lips pressing small kisses to her brow and the crown of her head as he softly sang to her in the old language. 

            Minutes ticked by like hours and still Haldir spoke to her quietly as he attempted to sooth her broken spirit.  Her cries dulled into sobs which in turn faded away to sniffles and hiccups.  He had his eyes closed as his head rested against hers, one hand cupping her cheek and the other supporting her back; his fingers still moved in their familiar circular pattern over the dress.

            "I- I am sorry Haldir."

            "You've done nothing to warrant an apology, Sowen.  I would gladly sit here and console you in the many long days to come until you are rejoined with your love."

            "That is impossible Haldir.  I saw him, and the image still haunts my every waking hour.  I did not want to believe my eyes when I glanced at his frailness tainted with blood.  His body torn asunder by evil."  The tears welled once more and spilled; though she made no effort to wipe them away she also barely acknowledged their existence.  

            "Do not speak if it pains you."

            "As opposed to it paining me any less if I keep it hidden?"  She turned her eyes up to him, and he read a myriad of emotions swirling in the grey blue depths.  The largest was sorrow filled with a small band of thankfulness and humility.  It pained his heart to see such a small amount of hope in her red rimmed orbs.

            He pulled away to look down at her as he held her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to his.  His lips tilted at the edges to give away a hint of a smile, though his eyes remained guarded and only allowed what emotions he wished to be seen through.

            "There is always hope, Sowen."

            She gave a small chuckle and pulled him back, placing her cheek against his shoulder once more.  "You sound like Estel."

            "Perhaps Aragorn was right in continuously thinking the better of his situation.  It could not have been easy when all of Mordor was swallowing him before the Black Gates, and all of his hope dwelt in two small hobbits.  That, mellon nin, was pure unrequited hope; the rarest of its kind."

            "I'm afraid I've lost all hope, Haldir."  She whispered with a small sigh.  "Legolas was my hope.  Somehow I knew…I knew that he would come for me.  Though, the ending was quite different that I had imagined."

            "How can you allow that to be the ending?"  Haldir's eyes broke a bit of their resolve, and how he wished to tell Sowen everything of Nienna and break his promise to Galadriel; of keeping her youngest daughter in the shadows about the soothing Valar's presence in Valinor.

           "I am as Arwen was destined.  Doomed to watch her beloved peril while she will be unable to do anything but grieve; anything but enjoy one last embrace.  He came to me, Haldir.  He told me he was going to die."

            "How is that possible?"

            "I know not, nor do I care.  He was perfect in that dream."  Her voice became detached as she dove into the repressed memory of that morning.

            "He- his face was golden as he waited for me with nary but a smile and an outstretched hand that I accepted without a look back.  He pulled me to him gently and curled me into the protective ring of his arms as his earthen sweet scent flowed over my mind.  His voice seemed to drip with honey and I long to hear it again.  His lips were so soft and his presence so soothing that I fast forgot it was just a dream and sank into the familiar feeling of him against me.  He…he tasted of sweet cinnamon spread over the softest velvet…"  her voice wavered as her eyes closed, small tears drifting down her face to find their way through his tunic and into his heart.  He felt the proverbial prickling of water at the edges of his eyes as he stared unblinking into the darkness of the room; the trees outside silhouetted against the dotted sky as the moon sank lower and lower into the valley, signaling dawn to be fast approaching. 

            "He tried to tell me that it was our last moment together; that our time had ended. That he loved me and always would.  I begged him not to leave me, I pleaded for him to stay but it was not enough.  The mist took him away and I was left with the emptiness that has consumed me like a raging fire.  My heart a former shell of what it once was, ripped in half by his departure.  The Halls of Mandos have claimed all that is dear to me but not without a price.  His death will hang like a shroud of guilt on my soul forever for it was I that he died saving.  Hope?  Hope is dead to me."

            *          *          *

            The excited atmosphere swirled around the guests of King Elessar of Gondor.  The gathering of friends and loved ones was a blessing to the elder King as he sat beside his wife with glistening eyes.  Gimli, dwarf friend of all present was regaling the Hobbits Merry and Pippin with stories of his adventures abroad Middle Earth with Legolas.

            The mere mention of the Elf's name was enough to quiet the antics as all minds were lost in memory of the immortal.  But the pain had eased over time for most.  The Hobbits had reclaimed their jovial air and were laughing openly about stealing herbs from Sam's gardens.  The elder Hobbit was there to counter the other two as his children laughed and danced with the many different people there, including Aragorn and Arwen's daughters and their son, Eldarion.

            It was hardest for Aragorn to rid himself of the ache in his heart as he prayed constantly for the return of a dear friendship.  Legolas was more than a friend to Aragorn, the King knew this.  Closer than even his foster brothers Elladan and Elrohir was Legolas to Estel's heart.  He stood silently and made his way out to the balcony behind the large swell of guests; the closeness with those that spoke of Legolas as if the Elf were still present was nauseating to him.

            His presence wasn't missed and he gulped in the night air thankful to be alone.  The fields of Pelennor stretched out before him and the newly rebuilt Osgiliath cast a glowing light on the river that moved through it.  A hand on his shoulder made him whirl about as he gasped, seeing Arwen's concerned eyes as she stood behind him, unfazed at his response to her touch.

            He sighed when he saw who intruded on his thoughts and cast her a small smile before wrapping his arms about her waist and drawing her to him lightly.  He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as he took in some of the strength she offered.

            "You have been distant since this night began, Estel.  Tell me what troubles your heart in a time where friends and family are so close after so much time apart.  It is not often that Gimli son of Gloin leaves his Glittering Caves to venture on horseback into Minas Tirith.  Nor is it common for the Hobbits to leave their flourishing Shire to see the lands they almost died upon years ago.  Why are you aggrieved at their attendance?" 

            "It is not their visit that pains my heart it is who they remind me of." His voice was ragged and hoarse for he had spent much of the day laughing and being boisterous with Eomer and his sister Eowyn.  

            Ithilien was thriving under Eowyn's sure hands, even after the loss of Faramir and then Legolas.  Though most of the elves had long since left Middle Earth when their prince died, a few remained to see to Ithilien stand strong under any ill that would befall the beautiful wooded region.  Eowyn and Faramir's children grew up among the trees and the elves, accepting the duties that followed their father's death.  Now in their early twenties and late teens, they talked pleasantly with many of the appointed Captain's of Gondor, including Peregrin Took, though they had to kneel or already be sitting in order to carry on a proper conversation with the hobbit.

            "Estel, you mustn't let Legolas' death still dwell in your mind and soul.  You must let it go, just as the rest of us have.  His passing was difficult for us all for he was close to me for over two thousand years.  I beg you, release yourself from this torment."  Arwen pleaded, placing both of her fine, delicate hands to each of his scratchy and bearded cheeks before brushing her lips against his.

            "His death was my doing, Arwen."

            "His death was the Valar's will, melamin."  She stepped back and reached out to him.  He took her hand and was lead back through the throng of guests as Arwen begged a headache for him.  He thanked her with his eyes and his heavy footfall echoed her silent steps as they went from in to out, standing before one of the many gardens on the seventh tier of Minas Tirith.  

            What he understood of the trees language, they pitied the angst and the hurt that was still lodged in Aragorn's chest.  It was here; under the mighty trees that Arwen stopped him with upturned hands and soft eyes.  She reached out and undid the clasp that held the fine velvet cloak around his neck, the material billowing in the slight breeze as it pooled unceremoniously behind his legs.  Her hands moved over his face to his hairline, lifting the crown from his head as she set it on the ground next to them.

            Settling him down with his back against the trunk of the tree she seated herself in front of him between his knees as he bent and spread them to accommodate his wife, reaching out to take one of his hands in both of hers.

            "Tell me why you think you are responsible for Legolas' death?"  Her voice was soothing yet prodding as she attempted to get the information from her husband.  Her fingers laced and unlaced through his, circling the palm of his hands prior to moving upwards and tracing the length of each finger in turn.

            "I lost it."  His voice broke and he sobbed, leaning his head back against the tree as the tears streamed down his face, glistening in the moonlight as the trail became lost when entering his beard.

            "What did you lose, melamin?"

            "The necklace.  I lost the stone that would have brought him back to us; to all of us.  It was my carelessness that caused it to fall from my hand among the rocks of Mt. Doom, never to be found."

            "And yet you still climbed, knowing it was gone?"

            "No…no…it was only after his spirit left that I searched in vain for it.  Through everything it may have disappeared into, but I could not find it.  I was cursed to watch him die and then be able to do nothing about it but sit and let the grief tear at me as I carried his lifeless body down the hill to tell them that I had failed."  He leaned his head forward, pillowing it against her chest as she set her chin atop his hair.  His hands gripped her waist as he held her to him, allowing the grief to break.  Grief he had long since held in check after damming it up when his tears dried that morning.

            "You have held that inside far too long, Estel.  You had only to share it with me and it would have eased your pain.  You are not at fault for Legolas' passing, for how could you know his decision?  Do you know for sure that he would have desired to be ripped back into this time and place; back into the pain of a wound deemed never to heal fully?  The agonizing scars and the trauma his mind would have suffered from witnessing and experiencing death and then being wrought from it into the realm of life once more?  Regardless of the outcome, he would not have been the same Elf we all knew.  He would be changed; different."

            Aragorn knew her words were true, but he did not want to believe them.  He wished to stay in his cocoon of self loathing and denial against her condolences.  She felt his resistance and pulled back, cradling his face once more as she looked deep into his breaking eyes.

            "The choice was not yours to make."  

            *          *          *

            Haldir fell into step with the slow and almost floating pace of Nienna of the Valar.  He was inspired by her beauty, and after spending another night with Sowen among the trees he was surprised to see her waiting for him; asking for his company.  He quickly agreed after not seeing much of her during her nine month visit to Valinor, he was eager to be in her company once more.

            "So you may be able to set Legolas free from the Halls?"

            "If all goes well and my brother is willing to part with his soul it can be achieved.  Though, that is the decision we must all pine over.  For if Mandos indeed frees Legolas it will be upon his time and not yours."

            "What do you mean?"  He, like Legolas, had learned that short answers and quick questions were more influential in the time spent with Nienna.  Long winded rambling just made her smile and laugh, speak a riddle and continue upon her slow path toward nothing in general.

            "It pains you to see her in so much grief, does it not?"

            "Of course, My Queen; she is my dearest friend."  Haldir replied, turning his eyes down to their feet, his fingers behind his back beginning to tangle into one another.

            "But that is not the reason for the depth of your pain, is it Haldir of Lorien.  Your anguish stems from love, and I daresay you are a fool not to act upon your feelings.  Sentiments, emotions and passions are possibly the dearest things to an Elf's heart.  Why is it that you have resisted for so long?"

            "It is not my love she is searching for, Lady; she wants nothing to do with my passions.  I am there to listen, and I consider myself truly lucky that she chose me to pour her heart out to."

            "As you should, March warden.  But bear in mind that if Legolas does return; what will you do with your untold love?"  She questioned and halted her steps.  She turned and fixed grey eyes to his blue ones as she read the depth of his soul.

            "I know not, my Queen."

            "Do you think she does not care?"

            "No, my Queen."

            "Why play this act of hiding your true feelings then?"

            "I thought we were to be speaking of Sowen, my Queen.  Though I do enjoy your company I believe this conversation is not to my liking."  He tore his eyes from hers, but not before catching the slight smirk she shot in his direction.  Her feet began moving once more and Haldir tossed small glances in her direction.

            "I am sorry if I have offended you, my Queen."

            "Nothing offending was said, my child.  What does she tell you of her heart when you talk with her?"

            "Nothing of her heart, my Queen, other than telling me it is constantly broken with no hope to be remade."

            "I have not doubt in my heart that you are aiding her in her grief, but I will tell you now that it will not be enough."  She stated simply as they stopped on the shore of the sea, white gulls going unnoticed over their heads.

            "What do you speak of, my Queen?  What will not be enough?"

            She turned to him once more, placing a hand to his cheek as she attempted to sooth the ache that she had yet to place in his heart and mind.

            "She will perish."

            Haldir's heart thumped loudly in his chest and he took small steps away from the woman before him.  "No.  She is in the Undying Lands.  She left Middle Earth because of her grief; she is safe in this place."

            "There is no safe place if an Elf is unable to let go of their grief.  It would have ended the same had she stayed in Arda.  Only this process will be much slower, her time here is long coming to an end."

            "When?"  The strangled word came with intent to say more, but his throat closed around a lump and his hands bunched into fists at his sides.

            "Many years from now."

            "Please, my Queen, do not be vague with me.  You cannot tell me of my love's death forthcoming without any other information.  I must know."  He had lost all bounds of formality as anger bubbled to the surface.  Anger at himself for being unable to stop Sowen's torment and anger at Nienna for telling him of a future without her.

            "It is not your place to know, Haldir of Lorien, Guardian of the City of Light."  The tone of her voice never rose, but he saw the warning flash of her grey eyes.  "I am telling you because I believe you should know.  I will tell you what I will tell you, and nothing more."

            "Yes my Queen.  I apologize."  Haldir looked at his feet, unable to bring his face to hers once more from his humiliation.  She was not a mere elf to scold or belittle.  She is one of the Valar.  A Queen among his people, and he had wronged her.

            The touch of her hand on his face once more brought tears to his eyes as he was forced to look at her.

            "Are you indeed certain, my Queen?"  His voice was pleading, and all superiority and valor was gone from his once proud voice.  His shoulder slumped and his eyes faded into a light frosty blue.

            "Do not let your heart be troubled, for I have taught you what you need to know.  She will be with you for many more years, though you will begin to notice the changes.  I will return before her death, and my visit will be an unhappy one before I return to the Halls.  I may not be taking one Elf with me."  With that she turned, signaling their conversation to be over as Haldir nodded mutely.  He walked back through the trees and he closed his eyes, the hidden meaning behind her words dawning on him as the tears dropped and he allowed himself to me comforted by the strong trees about him.  He dropped to his knees and felt the soft earth bend beneath his slight weight; his eyes searched the sky and the sun set.

            *          *          *

A/N: Well, I wasn't going to do this but I did.  I posted this, Epilogue part 1 after 13 long pages and way way way too many DUN DUN DUNNNNNNS.  So here it is, the first part of the angsty last chapter(s).  Tell me what you guys think!  And I promise….the next part is coming soon.  I've hit a writing mood this week and today I shelled out seven and a half pages.  

Jean


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue: Part 2

Time passed slowly for Legolas. His friends weighed on his mind since Nienna brought him the news from Valinor, and what he could only assume to be his heart, burned with the want to see them each once more. Aragorn, now the King of Gondor, was the companion he pined for the most. His friend's jesting manner and way of putting things into perspective always forced him to smile and laugh along despite his mood.

"I could use your relief right now, mellon nin." He sighed and sat in a heavy chair. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as he leaned back.

The dull ache in his chest doubled ten fold when he allowed himself to think of Sowen. Try as he might, he had no willpower to keep his mind from wandering to Valinor and imagining her at his side; bounding through the trees and watching various sunsets; drowning in the sea of her eyes and the touch of her lips. Though it was not to be. His death had proven that well enough, and he had no want or desire to dwell on the knowledge that he would never see her again.

His mind moved back to the meeting with Nienna, almost a year after she had left for the Undying Lands. She returned and he begged her for the information she was so hesitant to speak of.

"_Why do you hide from what I ask?" He pleaded, jogging to catch up to her fluid steps._

"_I do not hide, Prince of Mirkwood. I am only telling you what you need to know. Only time can pass before you have gained the knowledge you seek."_

"_I do not ask for your riddles. Prior to your leave, you said you would bring back the information that I was asking for; do not go back on your word now. How much time?"_

"_Time enough young one; time enough."_

_With that she had left him standing in the middle of a great hall, its paintings and tapestries long forgotten. He stared at her retreating form and turned away, seating himself on the floor to await her return._

And he was still waiting. It had been seven long months since she had graced her presence to the Halls, though rumor traveled quickly of her seeking out her brother Mandos for a long awaited visit.

Legolas' eyes were blank as he began to drift into the memories that kept him constant company. A ghost of a smile touched his lips as he thought of Elladan and Elrohir in Imladris, either driving him crazy with their antics or the complete opposite; he and the twins wreaking havoc on Elrond and his home.

"_Ever has the Valar cursed me with such reckless sons!" Elrond's voice was beyond recognizable as the two identical elflings stood before their father. Their eyes were downcast as they suddenly found the designs on the carpets most interesting and the dark sheets of hair hid their scarlet cheeks from their father's angry gaze._

"_Please, Lord Elrond, this doing was mine. I shot more arrows than the either of them as_ well as goading them on. If there is any punishment to be given, let it be given to me."

_Legolas stood next to the twins, though unlike the other two his eyes were locked on the Lord of Imladris', showing humbleness and begging forgiveness in the azure depths._

"_Do not tell me who to give punishment to, Legolas Greenleaf. This is not the first time that my decorative pillows have been misused, is it?" Elrond's tone held little humor, though a hint of a smile passed the corner of his lips._

"_No, Ada." Though the words came from both of the young elves, it sounded as one as they shuffled their feet and simultaneously looked up at their father._

"_We really are sorry, Ada," Elrohir began._

"_Truly we are. We hadn't meant for it to get so far…" Elladan continued the sentence and paused, looking back to his feet._

"_Out of hand." Elrohir finished as Elrond rubbed at his temples. Moving around the three culprits he lifted one of the antique pillows into his hands as he sighed, the feathered arrows protruding the silk and velvet covered down and left disgusting holes on the opposite sides._

"_How exactly did this start?" _

"_Well; if I may, my lord." Legolas started, taking a tentative step forward. "Elrohir and I were engaged in a…heated debate about the Mirkwood elves' skill with the bow. He was bound and sure that those from Imladris were far superior skill wise, and that we only survived based on luck. Naturally, Elladan suggested that we test our knowledge and have a shooting contest."_

_Elladan winced at the mention of his suggestion and raised his eyes a fraction until he met his father's glare before settling them firmly back on his feet._

"_So when did the idea of using my pillows come into play?" Tossing the tattered pillow back to the large ornate desk along with the ten or so others that had been decimated by the three he leaned against the hard wood, his robes swirling around his legs with a flourish._

"_Well, I do admit that it was my proposal, Ada." Elrohir admitted lightly from beneath his curtain of dark hair._

"_May I ask why?"_

"_Of course, Ada." Elladan piped up, but kept his sentences short as his retained his silence._

"_I just did, Elladan."_

"_Because we've always hated them, Ada." Elrohir started once more._

"_They're always in the way, and we've never been allowed to harm them by even sitting upon them," Elladan continued, only to have his sentence finished by his brother._

"_For fear of you noticing."_

_With a quick hand, Elrond grabbed the tattered pillow and held it up for them all to see. _

"_And did you think I would not notice this?!" He asked loudly as all three stepped back at the same time._

"_You are nearly four hundred years of age! Even Legolas, who is younger, should know better! You are a prince for Valar's sake!" Composing himself he turned away from them all as he placed his hands against the desk for support. "You're all confined to your rooms and the common room until I decide upon a fair punishment for this. And mind you, it will be quite severe. You are dismissed."_

_After the door closed to the office all three elves let out a mighty whoosh of air than none knew they held._

"_What do you think the punishment will be?"_

"_If it's anything like last time be prepared to eat your meals standing, Legolas." Elladan warned as his hand unconsciously moved to his backside, rubbing it gently as if remembering the pain was palpable._

Legolas almost laughed out loud as he remembered the punishment given. Nearly three and a half weeks of needlepoint, taught and administered by Arwen, upon the tattered and torn pillows as they attempted to redo what they had destroyed. Arwen had been a vicious teacher, relentless in her scolding and forced teachings of the proper technique used to weave the needle back and forth and not give a stitch away to the naked eye; even an Elf's eye.

"_Ada, you cannot be serious."_

"_Indeed I am Elrohir. For the next three and a half weeks, or however long it takes, you will aid Arwen in mending the pillows."_

"_But, my Lord, that means that we will miss training." Legolas chimed in as the three stood before the Lord of Imladris once more, only a day after the initial incident._

"_Indeed. It will do you all well in the future to learn needlepoint. You cannot always expect someone else to attend the tears and rips your leggings receive attributed to the afternoon spent climbing trees, can you? And I have found the perfect teacher." Elrond delivered the news quietly, a cool and calm front almost oozing from his pleasant features._

_Hearing a knock on the door, Arwen stood with her basket of sewing odds and ends, a triumphant smile on her face._

His mind continued to drift farther ahead as he thought of the season where an infant had been brought to Imladris, to be taking under the care of Lord Elrond himself. Young Estel had been the apple of everyone's eye as he grew up; a human among the elves. He had his first meeting with the child in Legolas' 2,851st year on Middle Earth, and during the twelve month visit in Rivendell the child had become a puppy; following the Wood Elf's each step with big grey-blue eyes, begging him to tell his secrets.

"_Why do you follow me child?" Legolas questioned after an hour of playing an obscure game of follow the leader with the human._

"_I dunno." He stated as he attempted to keep up with the Elf's lithe strides, his shoulder length curls framing his round cheeks as his always crystalline blue eyes took in all of Legolas' movement._

"_If you do not know, then why do you persist?" He questioned once more, making his way to his stay room. Opening the door with a small smile he strode to where his bow and quiver hung on the far wall, noticing that the boy jogged in as he caught up. Running into Legolas' room, he vaulted himself onto the guests bed with a giggle as he sat on the edge, his feet swaying side to side a foot up from the hard wood floor._

_He watched with fascination as the elf lifted his bow, strapping on his quiver._

"_Are you pretty good with that?" His tiny voice seed hardly that of a human as he held an Elvish accent behind trained lips._

"_My skill is sufficient." Legolas tossed the boy a grin as he walked over to the bed, seating himself next to Estel. "Would you like to see?"_

_With an eager nod he clapped his hands together frantically. Legolas laughed and placed a callused hand on the boy's soft, wavy hair and ruffled it back and forth._

"_Let us go and gather your things."_

"_Things?" Estel's smile faded as he looked up at the Mirkwood Prince._

"_Yes. Do you have a bow and quiver?"_

"_Yeah, but I never get to use it. Ada won't let me without Elladan or Elrohir there." He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out at he reached out and pet the Mirkwood style bow the archer held in his hands._

"_Well, you will be with me. And if I can say anything about the matter, it is this. I am much more skilled with the bow than those two, I assure you." He smiled with a wink as they made their way to Estel's room and picked up his weapon, then made their way to the archery field used for_ _sport or training._

_Two hours later, Legolas had Estel some what trained on how to load and fire, though there was still plenty for the little boy to learn. Aim; particularly; as another arrow flew wide from the target, almost ten feet away._

"_I'll never get it!" Estel cried, tossing his bow to the ground as the stinging ache in the pads of his fingers refused to pass._

_Legolas knelt next to the child, a stern look on his usually calm features._

"_Never, I repeat, never treat your bow like that, Estel. There has been many a time where my own saved my life, young one. This one has the power to do the same for you. Treat it with the utmost care and respect; as if it is an extension of your body. Now try again." Taking the smaller bow into his large hands, he placed it against Estel's chest and turned him toward the target. _

_After the boy had placed his feet appropriately, and had the weapon locked and ready to fire, Legolas reached out and placed his larger and callused fingers over the child's smaller and less knowledgeable ones. He guided his arrow to the target, placing his chin on the child's shoulder, whispering lightly in his ear._

"_Take a deep breath in, and then exhale slowly. After the last ounce of air has left your lungs, you fire. Not before; not after." He felt the boy's head nod as his tiny lungs took in a deep breath and began to push the air out. He loosened his fingers over the taut string and let the child take control._

_Twang…thud._

"_I did it!" He screamed and set his bow next to Legolas' against a tree before launching himself at his teacher, his small hands locking behind the Prince's neck under his silver hair. Legolas chuckled and robbed the boys back as he set him away and stood._

"_Come; let us see how you fared." He reached out, and Estel looped his hand with his and pulled back with a wince._

"_Ow!" He cried, cradling his hand against his chest as he closed his fist._

"_Let me see, Estel."_

"_No, it…it doesn't hurt anymore." He pulled away from the Elf's touch with a furrowed brow._

"_Come now, a warrior must be strong at all times. And that strength must also encompass self preservation."_

"_What does that mean?" Estel asked, still holding his hand tight to him, unwilling to let Legolas see._

"_That means admitting that they need help. An injury on the hand can never be allowed to fester, for it would be devastating for an archer." Reaching out, Estel let him take his hand, surprised at how gentle the Prince's fingers could be._

_Stretching out the child's fingers he winced at the sight. The pads of the boy's middle three fingers were completely gone, the torn and bloodied skin left behind as remnants of the newly found hobby of archery._

"_I am sorry Estel, I forgot that you were not used to this. Let us get back and I will tend to your fingers."_

Legolas' face turned to a small smile of happiness as he remembered tending to the child's injured fingers and the tenderness that was required. He also recalled the angry scolding he had received from Lord Elrond at allowing Estel's hand to become in such a state. After dinner he retired to his bedchamber and set his things back on the far wall, running his hands over the bow lightly before he thanked the Valar for the small child and his new found talent at wielding a bow. And at only the age of seven, if that had anything to do with such things. He wasn't exactly sure of the aging time for humans, only that is was quick.

_A timid knock brought Legolas from his Elfin sleep as he looked over at the door. Standing, he made his way to the other side of the room. He wore a pair of comfortable leggings and naught more, his hair down around his shoulders and back as opposed to the warrior style it was usually in. He opened the door slowly as he was temporarily blinded by a small candle; light illuminating what was once dark as he squinted to adjust to the sudden brightness._

"_Estel?"_

_The child gave a small nod as he looked up at the Elf before him, unsure of himself as he looked down at his bandaged hand and then back up to Legolas._

"_I wanted to say thanks."_

"_For what, little one?"_

"_For my hand. It feels much better now." He stated as he looked around the halls._

"_Is that all? You waited until the middle of the night to thank me? Well, you are indeed welcome Estel." Legolas smiled, squatting down as he balanced himself on the pads of his bare feet, taking in the disheveled appearance of the boy before him. The long sleep shirt was wrinkled, and the trousers he wore made Legolas beam. One leg was stretched and bunched up around his knee as the other hung down over his toes that barely peeked out from underneath the fabric._

"_Well…no." His head hung down to his chest as his deep blue eyes focusing on the flickering candle._

"_What is it that you need, Estel? As a guest of The Last Homely House I am bound to aid you what ever you require of me."_

"_Well…I had a bad dream, and I went to Elladan and he told me to go back to bed. Then I went to Elrohir and he said the same. I don't want to wake Ada, but I don't want to sleep alone. Can I stay in here? Maybe? I can sleep in a chair; I don't take up much room." His face was pleading as he looked up at Legolas, a faint sheen of tears glistening yellow in the firelight._

"_No, Estel, you will not stay in a chair. Come, child; you need sleep." Legolas quickly doused the candle and took it from the boy's hand and into his own before lifting the child up into his arms and over to the bed. He settled him into the blankets before climbing back in himself, wrapping an arm around Estel's shoulders as he rested his brown-black head against Legolas' shoulder._

"_Thank you, Legolas." His voice was a mere whisper as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, the Elf soon joining him as his eyes stared up at the ceiling._

The smile had all but left the Elf's spirit as he leaned his head against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and welcoming the dark that came with it.

"I have not seen an elf enjoying darkness. What has your mind been so consumed by that you would close your eyes like so, little Greenleaf?" Nienna's soft and almost golden voice floated over him like a soft blanket.

"What news, my Queen?" He questioned lightly, standing up to his full height as he affixed sad blue eyes to the Lady before him.

"News that is heartwarming, little Prince. Mandos has heard your plea; no; it has not fallen upon deaf ears. Though I cannot promise that you will be unable to find grief in his answer."

"Please, my Queen, tell me of what Lord Mandos has told you. For seven long months I have rested here, waiting for your return and I shan't wait any longer. I am begging you, my Queen; tell me of his decision."

"You will roam the lands of Valinor, my child. Though; it will come in time."

Legolas fought down the rising hope as he concentrated on his last part of her revelation.

"How much time?"

"Ninety eight years."

Legolas dropped his head as he looked at the floor, then back up to her with wide, fearful eyes.

"My Queen, I am going to ask you a question. And I need your word that you will answer me now and not form a riddle."

"I give my word, Greenleaf."

"In ninety eight years; will I be rejoined with Sowen?"

"We shall see."

"No! You promised, you must tell me! You gave me your word!"

"Do not presume to think that you can order me, Princling. I have seen far more than you shall ever know. The answer I give is one that you must accept."

"And if I do not?"

"You will." She turned and made her way down the hall before stopping at a sob.

"Please…I will crawl if I must. Will Sowen still be in Valinor upon my release?"

Nienna paused, looking back at him as he pined over his lost love, tears streaming as his resolve broke and his grief poured from his soul.

Moving back to his side, her hand reached out and cupped his cheek lightly, seeking to alleviate him of his torment.

"Yes."

"Sowen, you mustn't let yourself dwindle away like this. Is there any way I can make you truly happy, my lady?"

"I was hoping the pain would pass in time, yet after one hundred years it has dwelt in my heart. Burrowing through my mind. I am dieing, Haldir; there is naught you can do to save me. You have known this and yet you persist."

"I would give my immortal life to see you in Legolas' arms once more, my dear one." Haldir spoke up into the tree as he leaned against the trunk, his face slack and pale as he looked up, seeing only the end of her dress and one bare foot hanging down beneath the material. "You are in no state to be climbing beech trees Sowen, please come down." He pleaded for the millionth time that afternoon as the sun began to set into the west.

"It smells of him."

"What smells of him?"

"The tree. He smells of honeysuckle and beech. And the fresh grass amidst the falling rain, or dampened by the first hint of dew in the early morning."

"Please, my lady. Come down from the tree, I beg you." Haldir stood once more and looked up, seeing no movement in the willowy branches.

"You leave me no choice but to come after you then." He growled and began to climb, reaching her in mere seconds.

Nienna had been right when she told Haldir he would see the changes. She was almost transparent she was so pale, and her near white hair had gone slack and uncurled. Her heart had slowed and with that her motion and breathing. Haldir frequently check her nose and mouth for any sign of a feathery breath against his fingertips as he choked back sobs.

He himself was in a weakened state, spending many nights with his lady among the trees or on the beach as they let the surf run over their feet and legs while their tears flowed together; though each drop fell from a different motive, heartbreak was involved with each. His days were spent at her side, coaxing her to see to her needs as best as he was able, though he failed in nearly every aspect.

"Do not be so stubborn, my lady. Come; let us away." He reached his hand out to her but she just turned to with sad eyes.

"Haldir, leave me. I do not care for your presence any longer."

Haldir ignored the ping in his heart at her words as he took her about the waist slinging her over his shoulder. Her willowed fists pounded at his back and shoulders as they reached the ground with a jolt. He set her feet to the soil and moss covered forest floor and took her by the shoulders as she attempted to push away from him.

"Sowen…please let me in. I only wish to help you." He begged, wrapping his arms around her lightly, leaving her any room to pull away if his affection was not welcome.

"I cannot be helped, mellon nin. You know this as much as I." She pushed at him as spots began to cloud her vision, and she blinked repeatedly to rid her eyes of the obstructions.

"No, you will not be helped. You hide away among the trees. There were more that loved you other than Legolas, Sowen! I was first!" He growled, looking down into her tearstained face, brushing her hair away from her forehead as he cupped her cheeks, looking down at her lovingly. "Why will you not let me love you?"

"Because my love was given…and it was taken." She spoke as the blackness engulfed her and she slouched forward into Haldir's outstretched arms.

"She is not in a healing sleep." Elrond's voice was almost weary as he looked at the prone form lying in the bed before him.

"How can she not heal while she is sleeping, that makes no sense." Haldir growled from her bedside, his hand placed firmly over hers.

"She does not sleep to await healing, she sleeps to await death." Galadriel's soft voice washed over the room as she leaned over her daughter's body and place a gentle and soothing kiss to the fevered forehead.

"How long will this take?" Celeborn set a comforting hand to his wife's shoulder as she pulled away from their youngest child.

"I am not sure, even the wisest cannot tell. She will pass when she has decided that is where she must go. Until then, we all must wait." Celebrian spoke from experience, though hers not as drastic as death. She decided to leave her husband and children for Valinor to avoid death and being separated from them forever.

"Nienna told me of this. She spoke of Sowen's death to me. She said she would return prior to her passing and that will be our first sign. We must wait."

"I am tired of waiting, my Queen. It has been one hundred years, and still I am trapped here. My soul is weary, and I wish to see the faces of those that matter the most. Can you not talk to him once more?" Legolas beseeched Nienna as she stood before him wearing her usual grey flowing dress, though it was not alone. The long darker grey cloak she wore fit her perfectly and the hood partially obscured her from his vision.

"Why do you believe that Mandos has not fulfilled your plea?"

"What do you speak of? If I had what I so desire I would be at her side and she would be in my arms, locked in an embrace that I have longed for since I was banished to these lands."

"Legolas Greenleaf, I daresay you are becoming ungrateful." A heavy masculine voice followed by Lord Mandos himself formed to his left, and he stared with wide eyes at the pair the two Vala made.

"No, my Lord; not ungrateful, merely impatient."

"An elf of your stature did not learn patience whilst upon Middle Earth?"

"With your permission, my Lord, perhaps I would learn patience quicker if I was in Valinor."

Mandos chortled, his laugh reverberating off of the stone walls around the three in the hallway.

"Though you have not proven worthy of this gift, I shall not keep you. Ridding Aman of grief is Nienna's sole desire, and I do believe she will start with your elleth. Take good care, Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood."

The world continued through the following days as Haldir maintained his vigil at Sowen's side, his eyes locked upon the eerily closed lids of the lady before him.

"Please, Sowen, I cannot lose you now. You have held on for so long, only a bit longer my lady. Only a bit and your prince shall be returned to you. He will be whole and your spirit will lift and your paleness will fade." He choked on a sob as he placed his forehead against the cool hand as the tears fell unheeded on the bed.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, and he turned to see the sorrowful eyes of Nienna staring brightly back at him.

"No, please my Queen, let her remain. Heal her heart and take mine in its place."

"You would willingly forsake your immortality before one of the Valar?"

"If it would restore her to herself, then yes. I would forsake my heritage and kin and follow you to the Halls of Mandos for eternity."

"I do not believe that will be necessary, Haldir." A foreign voice filled the room. Foreign, yet recognizable as he dropped the hand he clutched and stood slowly, his eyes taking in the full form of the Mirkwood Prince at the doorway; though his eyes were focused on nothing but the still form on the bed.

"How long?" He asked lightly, placing a friendly hand to Haldir's shoulder as he embraced him and pulled back, ghosting his fingers over Sowen's brow.

"Four days. Can you bring her back Nienna, my Queen?" Haldir replied as he turned to the Vala next to him.

"It is out of my hands, Haldir of the Galadhrim." Taking his arm she led him from the room as Legolas took up Haldir's forgotten chair.

"Melamin, I had not thought it would have been this hard on you. I came as quickly as time would allow." He took her hand in his, placing a gentle kiss to her dry lips as he leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

Sowen's mind was whirling. A new voice had entered, pierced her very soul as she lay to wait for death, it's time slow in coming. Her memories filled her with a deep sense regret at the thought of leaving her friends and family forever, but the thoughts of Legolas encompassed her heart. If he was in the Halls of Waiting; that too was where she would dwell.

"Sowen, melamin, do not depart." His voice was a mere whisper from the corner of oblivion, and she struggled to follow the alluring sound.

"What have I to live for if you are not beside me?"

"But I am. I am beside you Sowen; do not despair for not all is lost. Please, melamin, come back to me. I will be waiting."

"No, wait! Waiting where?" She called into the mists and fog, waiting hopelessly for an answer.

"You will see."

Legolas rose from the bedside and after another kiss and a loving glance back, he walked from the room.

A week passed before Sowen woke. Haldir nearly tackled her to the bed with joy as he jumped up and down, color returning to his cheeks and she was forced to laugh at his exertions. The next days were spent, against her will, in the large, comfortable bed; assurances from all around her that Legolas was well and truly in Valinor. Nienna had gifted her with a visit before she went back to the Halls, and Sowen thanked her for everything she had done, sending her thanks to Mandos as well.

Her color had come back, and after many days of pampering and plenty of food and drink she was beginning to look like herself once more. The ends of her hair began to curl up again and it turned steadily into the golden hue as she sat at the small vanity her room provided and removed the pins for sleep. Every knock on the door made her jump and wait with abated breath to see if it was her prince, though for almost two and a half weeks he had made his presence known with small messages and letters, or notes he had tucked under her pillow while watching her sleep.

The end of the week was marked with its usual beautiful sunset, the sky lighting into a fiery red/orange, the hues bouncing off the land as it was bathed in splendor. Sowen could finally see it; the magnificence of the lands of Valinor stretched out beyond her window. The colors seemed more vivacious and vibrant as she was finally struck with the wonder of the realm of Aman.

She sat in the huge ornate windowsill in a direct violation of Lord Elrond's oders. The Elf Lord had made it perfectly clear that until her strength had been fully restored she should not, under any circumstances, exert herself.

"A short walk to the window will not tire me too much, I desire to see Valinor in the way it was intended." Speaking into the impending darkness of night she hobbled to the window, the long flowing gown skimming over the tops of her bare feet and dragging on the wooden floors behind her. Using every piece of furniture that was within her reach, she made it to the sill and climbed up. Her muscles ached after weeks of inactivity, but she sighed none-the-less and leaned against the ornate wood.

Several hours had passed since the sun had set, the last of the light shining from the west as the stars blossomed over the beautiful lands laid bare and untainted before her. Her mind drifted back to the day that Haldir spoke of Legolas; the Prince's being had been returned to them after long painful years, and the desire to see him welled up inside her chest. Though all those admitted to her chambers were the healers, Elrond and her parents, Haldir often broke the rules by stealing away to her rooms when the others had left to keep her company.

She heard the door open carefully and quietly, knowing Haldir was making another of his precious rounds to see that she was fully taken care of. She smiled at the reaction the guardian would get at seeing her out of the ornate silk and down covered bed.

A strange scent washed into the room, completely unlike the Mallorn trees and dewy earthen smell of the Lorien elf. Honeysuckle and beech washed through her mind as her breathing became shallow, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears. His hands ran in small tingling lines down the backs of her arms, initiating the first contact with her as he pushed his hands underneath her elbows and wrapped them around her taut stomach. He pulled her back to his chest as he leaned forward, burying his face into her hair as the golden strands stuck to his wet cheeks.

"I missed you, my love." He spoke against her neck as he placed a feathery kiss to her swallowing throat, her hands covering his over her abdomen.

She dropped her head back against his shoulder and felt her body rise from the cool sill, and it took all of her power to stand upright on shaking legs. Sowen felt his arms steady her about the waist as she tilted her chin to look up at him. She saw the tears glistening on his cheeks as she cupped his face with both hands, leaning up on tip toe to kiss away the silver drops. He broke, dropping his head to her shoulder as he sobbed.

"Your heart would not break now that it is joined with mine, would it?" She questioned lightly, her figure faltering under his added weight. Sensing the discomfort, he took her up into his arms and placed her on the bed, her frame against the back board as he lay down beside her and cuddled into her legs. Resting his head against her stomach, her fingers danced through his pale, silken hair.

"I have missed you so much, melamin. You have been on my mind every waking hour of every single day." A tremor rose in his voice as he sought her comfort.

"And you have been in mine as well." Sowen's voice was calm and soothing, a lesson long learned from her mother.

"I do not mean to deprive you of rest darling love, but I could not keep myself away any longer."

"Your company is no one that I would be forced to endure. You are a necessity more than a want." She smiled, leaning to place a light kiss against his brown, maintaining her position and pressing her cheek to the crown of his head. Her fingers began to remove the braids above his ears and down the back of his head. Once removed, her fingers traced paths from the top of his head to the middle of his back.

Her golden tressed shrouded them in a curtain, ticking his chin as he reached up, taking it delicately into his hands and brushing a kiss to the soft curls. His hands moved up to her face tracing each curve, intent on feeling what his eyes couldn't see. He continued his blind touch in hopes of remembering her with his fingers as she traced his shoulders and back in slow but pressing circles, attempting to rid him of the tension he was experiencing.

"Please, melamin, you need rest. Let us stay here together. You do not have to leave. I would ask you not to abandon me now, not after we've waited so long." She pleaded, unconsciously clinging to him as he sat up and pulled the blankets from the end of the bed, covering up to their waists in one swift move. He reached up to the buttons of his tunic as it came undone quickly, and he tossed it across the room. The silvery undershirt followed until he was clothed in only his leggings.

She moved down as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest lightly, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Oh how I missed you, melamin."

A/N: And there is it my friends, the ending of To Each Their Own. I do desperately want to thank you all again for reading, and I'm hoping it wouldn't kill you all to review! Desperate to see what you all thought about it, and don't be afraid to be truthful. If you hated it, go ahead and tell me that you hated it. Though I do warn you, my beta Cerinnae bites. Be careful about what you say. : )

My love to you all and I will see you in the Turner Series! (Which I am trying to finish, I promise.)

Oh, and if you're wondering why I didn't specify at the end who spoke, it was for a reason. Go ahead and imagine which ever of the two saying that. Whomever you would rather "hear" say those words.

Jean


End file.
